<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Love For Her by Gallavich1012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807280">Their Love For Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich1012/pseuds/Gallavich1012'>Gallavich1012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Romance, Smut, Walkers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich1012/pseuds/Gallavich1012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl would do anything for their omega. Even though she can handle herself they're protective and sometimes overbearing. Their love for her is stronger than anything else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)/Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been weeks since the Green farm was overrun and the group had been moving since. They moved all through the winter and it was the worst time for everyone. Poor Lori had been pregnant the entire time and Charley went into two heats. Charley was the pack omega and their group was understanding.  They knew she would have heats, but not everyone in their world was as understanding. Rick and Daryl, her alpha's, had already had to kill someone because the alpha thought he should be with her solely because she was omega. That was before they mated her. It is very rare to be able to have two alphas mated to one omega. Daryl and Charley had gotten together at the beginning. He'd stuck to the role of him being her protector and only that at first.  Then Rick came along and things got complicated. </p><p>Before the apocalypse Rick had been shot, and Lori thought he was dead. Charley remembered Lori telling her about it. She confided in her about how guilty she felt when she let another alpha mate her and she didn't know whose pup she was carrying. Though Rick didn't care, he claimed the pup as his own no matter what and that was something Daryl and Charley both admired about him. </p><p>Their relationship is a little out of the ordinary but their pack accepted it. No one really batted an eye at the three of them together. Carl was at an age where it was very confusing to him but he loved both Daryl and Charley as much as his own parents. Lori had some issues with it at first but came around to it. The two women were more or less good friends. </p><p>They were all surprised when both Daryl and Rick's mating bites stayed on her neck. Normally when an omega mates with another alpha the first bite fades away.  The bite stayed and that was just one more sign they were supposed to be together. </p><p>Rick, Daryl and Charley were out hunting together now. Everyone else was looking for water, shelter or just on watch for walkers. They were walking along a set of old railroad tracks. Charley was holding onto Rick's shoulder as she tried to balance on the rail as they walked along.  Rick would chuckle quietly when she would stumble. </p><p>"Well that's a damn shame." Daryl said. </p><p>Rick and Charley walk up next to him. In front of them was a pond but beyond that was a huge prison, with a double fence guarding it. Charley's eyes widened as she looked up at Rick. It was overrun with walkers but if they cleared it, it would be the perfect place for them to stay. She knew Rick and she knew he would want them to try and clear the field and eventually the prison. </p><p>They went back and got the pack, leading them to the prison after coming up with a plan. Currently Rick was knelt down by the fence cutting a hole into the fence just big enough for us to get through. Beth, Carl, Carol, Hershel and Charlie were standing in a circle around Lori with their backs to her to make sure no walkers got close to her. If Daryl and Rick had their way, Charley would be right there next to Lori but Charley refused to be treated like she was weak when she sure as hell wasn't.  </p><p>Lori was first through the fence, then Carl, Beth and Charley as everyone else followed. Rick was the last through with Daryl and Glenn working fast to weave wire through the fence to close the gap, thus preventing any walkers from getting in there. The walkers started slamming themselves against the fence sensing fresh food and it made Charley feel sick. Once they got the hole closed they started jogging towards the front of the prison to try to find their best vantage point. </p><p>"It's perfect." Rick said as they walked into the main part of the fenced area.</p><p>"If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by the night." Rick spoke looking around at his group. </p><p>"So, how do we shut the gate?" Charley asked, stepping up to Rick.</p><p>"I'll do it. You guys cover me." Glenn offered as a quiet growl stopped him. </p><p>"No, it's a suicide run." Maggie spoke up from beside her mate.</p><p>"I'm the fastest, I can't do it," Charley said looking up at Rick. Daryl and Rick both let out low protective rumbles.  But it was true, she was the smallest making it easier for her to duck around the walkers the easiest. </p><p>"No-"</p><p>"Rick, I got this." She said confidently, and she knew she did. They did too but they couldn't help their instincts to protect their omega. Daryl and Rick shared a look and Rick nodded slowly.</p><p>"Okay. Okay. Glenn, you, Maggie, Lori and Beth draw as many as you can over there. Pop 'em through the fence. Daryl, go back to the other tower. Carol, you've become a pretty good shot, take your time we don't have a lot of ammo to waste. Hershel, you and Carl take this tower." Rick turned to her after giving everyone their orders and grabbed her face with both of his hands. He was radiating confidence but there was also worry there. Daryl kissed her cheek quickly before hurrying off to his post. Charley purred as her hands rested on Rick's waist.</p><p>"I'll be there the whole time, okay?" He said looking down at her but she could sense his nervousness. </p><p>"I know, Rick. I'll be okay." She said, pulling back and unsheathing her gun from its holster.  He handed her two large hooks attached with a chain to close the gate with before resting his hand on her lower back. </p><p>She could hear the group at the gates calling the walkers to the fence to kill them. Rick and Charley walked to the gate and he grabbed it ready to pull it open. She looked at him before nodding and he slid it open just enough for her to walk through. There was a gravel path leading to the gate that was pretty much clear. She could feel her heart pounding as she started running down the path towards the open gate. </p><p>Charley shot one walker heading towards her, the silencer on her gun making the shot unnoticeable to the surrounding walkers. She shot another, it's back was to her but still too close for comfort. She was about to shoot a third walker when it turned around at the last minute and went down with an arrow to the head. 'Thank you, Daryl.' she thought. As she got to the gate she quickly kicked at a walker that was about to come through before slamming the gate shut and hooking the chain to keep it closed.</p><p>She turned around shooting two walkers and quickly moved to the guard tower next to her. There were two walkers inside the tower that she quickly shot, throwing them out before slamming the door shut and running up the stairs. When she got to the top she let out a small chuckle.  'I actually just fucking did that', she thought as she raised her gun and started shooting at the walkers. </p><p>As the last walker fell she looked out over the field. So much space and this wasn't even all of it. She watched as everyone started filing in from the fence, as Rick and Daryl immediately made their way to the tower she was in. She skipped down the stairs happily and was met with Daryl yanking the door open and pulling her into a kiss. Rick stepped forward and kissed her as soon as Daryl pulled away. </p><p>"I told ya I could do it." She said, giving them a big smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm gonna go bring him some food." Charley said quietly to Rick nodding over at Daryl who was standing watch on top of an overturned bus. He nodded, smiling when she gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. She grabbed the bowl they'd set aside for Daryl and made her way over to him. She sat the bowl on top before climbing up, Daryl reaching down and helping her the rest of the way up.</p><p>"It's not much, but if I don't make you eat something, I know you won't." She said handing him the bowl.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess little Shane over there's got an appetite." He said taking the bowl, nodding towards the group where Lori was sitting. </p><p>"Don't be mean." Charley chuckled, bumping his shoulder with hers. </p><p>"Did you eat? Are you still hungry?" He asked, offering her the bowl, she smiled shaking her head.</p><p>"You eat, baby, I'm okay," She said standing side by side with him as he started eating, rolling her shoulders to stretch her neck out.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked looking over at her. </p><p>"I dunno, think I might've pulled a muscle or I'm just really sore. Hurts." She said looking at him sheepishly.</p><p>"C'mere" He said, licking his fingers and setting his bowl down. She stepped in front of him and he stepped forward his fingers making contact with her sore shoulder rubbing intently. She let out a small whimper at the feeling, it hurt but it felt so good. She tilted her head, baring her neck to him, exposing the skin where his mating bite was. He growled softly while leaning down and nosing at the scarred bite mark. </p><p>"So beautiful." He whispered kissing over the bite, feeling her shiver when his canines grazed the area. He pulled away laughing when she fake pouted. </p><p>"We should get back," He mumbled knowing there was another reason he wanted to get her down. Not giving her time to argue, he jumped down first then helped her down. She wasn't expecting Rick to be standing there. She was so surprised to see him there that she stumbled, her back meeting the bus behind her. </p><p>She started panting at the scent of both of them, they smelled so good. Daryl slid his arm around her waist pulling her forward against his chest giving Rick room to step behind her. Both alphas immediately scent her, pressing their noses against their mating bites on her neck. They all had matching bites. Daryl's, from Rick and Charley. Hers, from Rick and Daryl and Rick's from Daryl and Charley. </p><p>"Alpha..." She whined low as they started touching her, both of them growling in response. </p><p>"Pretty omega." Rick rumbled against her neck. </p><p>"Perfect omega." Daryl agreed, their hands locking momentarily, running over her body at the same time. </p><p>"Goin' into heat soon...can feel it..." She moaned arching into Rick, her body pushing against Daryl's. </p><p>"We can smell it." Rick growled his hand coming across her shoulder to wrap in Daryl's hair.</p><p>"Wanna breed for my alphas..." She said eliciting a growl from each of them. Rick and Daryl slammed their lips against each other over her shoulder.  God, she loved watching them kiss.</p><p>They loved talk of breeding and their omega carrying their pups.  Though they'd talked about it having to be later on with Lori giving birth any day so they made sure to be safe. They wanted pups, it was just a matter of when. But fuck, their reaction to just talking about it made her feel so good. </p><p>"Want your knots in me, please..." She whined feeling herself getting slick. </p><p>She always loved hearing them growl whether they were turned on, angry or being protective. Daryl and Rick always loved when she took charge of a situation. She was a lot more fierce and aggressive than the average omega. They let her handle herself until the situation got out of control, which rarely happened. They were only with their pack and being the pack omega held high praise.  However, issues came in when strangers came along. </p><p>She let out a soft whine as Daryl bit into her neck where his mating bite was. Rick followed suit, not biting hard enough to break the skin but enough to cause her knees to go weak, desperate to kneel for her alphas. She would have fallen straight to her knees if Rick and Daryl hadn't been holding her up. </p><p>"Look at 'er, Rick. Wanting to kneel for us." Daryl said, his alpha voice coming through causing her entire body to shake.</p><p>"Ain't she just the perfect omega? Just waiting to kneel for us whenever we want." Rick replied, hands running over her and Daryl's bodies simultaneously. Daryl grunted in response, lips still kissing over her neck and jaw. </p><p>She just stood there letting them love on her, kiss her, pet her, bite her, anything they wanted to do they could. It wasn't really sexual but she knew they'd been worried about her going to shut the gate today and just wanted to give her love and she surely wasn't going to object. </p><p>"We need to get back." Rick said with a low rumble as him and Daryl ripped themselves away from her. </p><p>She was breathless but she nodded slowly, still dazed and drunk on the scent of them from being so close to her. Rick kissed both of them before walking back to the group first.  Daryl chuckled at her trying to catch her breath while wrapping her hand in his. The pack was sitting around the fire,  Daryl and Charley sat between Rick and Lori. Charley leaned her back against Daryl's chest and smiled at Lori as she rubbed her belly. She could feel Daryl purring against her back just gently enough for her to feel.</p><p>"We should all turn in. Got a big day tomorrow." Rick spoke from where he was crouched between them. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.</p><p>"Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win. But we've gotta push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early. It could mean the supplies may be intact. They'd have an infirmary. A commissary-"</p><p>"An armory?" Daryl asked as Rick spoke. </p><p>"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. Warden's offices would have info on the location." He responded looking back at Daryl with a nod before looking back forward. </p><p>"Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine." He was right, a prison would have everything they needed as well as provided safety. </p><p>"We're dangerously low on ammo.  We'd run out before we make a dent." Hershel spoke from across the fire. </p><p>"That's why we have to go in there...hand to hand. After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it." He said to the group as they sat in silence.  Rick got up nodding at them, running his hand over Daryl's shoulder before walking away. Lori followed closely after him. Daryl and Charley were about to lay down when she heard a low warning growl. She looked over and saw Rick watching Lori but they were talking in hushed voices.  His eyes met hers briefly in the darkness and she saw him visibly relax before turning and walking away from Lori. </p><p>"Everything good?" Daryl asked as she snuggled into his chest. </p><p>"Mhmm." She hummed purring when his arms wrapped around her tightly. </p><p>"Ya did good today, darlin'." Daryl spoke and she smiled. </p><p>It didn't take long for them to drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ready?" Hershel asked as he grabbed onto the hooks she'd used to close the gate yesterday. Rick nodded as Hershel pulled the gate shut as they filed in. </p><p>T-Dog killed a walker as soon as they stepped in, then Daryl. Rick, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, Daryl and Charley moved in a circle, backed each other, and they made their way through the courtyard killing walkers as we went.</p><p>"Get tight! Get tight!" Glenn yelled as more walkers made their way towards them. </p><p>"We're almost there!" Rick yelled.  Most of the walkers were dead but they were coming from somewhere and they needed to find out where.</p><p>"Shit." Rick hissed, looking around a corner before pressing his back to the wall.  They all followed suit, however four walkers took notice of them. Charley's eyes widened when Daryl tried to shoot one but his arrow bounced off of the helmet it was wearing. They kept trying to kill the walkers in armor but it was pretty much useless.  Their knives wouldn't break through the armor. </p><p>"Daryl!" Rick called.  The man's heart started pounding when he heard his shouted name but calmed down when he realized Rick only needed help when the gate. Daryl rushed over to help him as Charley turned and quickly killed the walker next to her.</p><p>"See that?" Maggie asked, looking at them. She'd pushed up to the front shoving her knife through the bottom of the walkers throat killing it. Charley turned to the armored walker closest to her and did the same, T and Glenn following suite. </p><p>Charley gasped, quickly turning around and seeing a walker there, falling down with an arrow to the head. She huffed out a breath before running over to another walker by Maggie and killing it. Maggie and Rick took out the last two walkers and they backtracked to the first part of the courtyard. </p><p>"Stop. Wait." Rick said as Glenn started jogging towards the gate where the rest of the group was waiting.</p><p>"What? It looks secure?" Glenn said.</p><p>"Not from the look of that courtyard over there. And that's a civilian." Daryl said pointing to one of the dead walkers on the ground.</p><p>"So, the interior could be overrun with walkers from outside the prison." T-Dog added.</p><p>"Well, if there's walls down what are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this whole place." Glenn said looking at Rick.</p><p>"We can't risk a blind spot. We have to push in." Rick said, turning around as he finished speaking and walked away with them following him. They walked into a gated area that led inside and slowly made their way in. </p><p>Daryl and Rick taking lead as always, Maggie and Charley in the middle with Glenn and T bringing up the rear. It was dark inside. The only light coming from the sliding door they had just opened. Rick pushed open the barred door and they walked into an area that looked like it was for recreational use.  It contained a couple tables and a guard post with two other gates leading out. </p><p>Both sets of gates were locked. Rick motioned towards the guard post before slowly making his way up the stairs. Pausing when he reached the top of the stairs before yanking the door open. Nothing. He was up there for a moment, then came back down and held up two sets of keys, tossing a set to Daryl. They walked up to the first gate and Daryl flipped through the keys before finding the one that unlocked it. </p><p>There were lots of dead bodies but no walkers other than the two that Rick and Daryl killed though a locked cell. This area, cell block C, was looking pretty good for being their new home. They had a safe, secure way in and out and a way to lock out any threats.  Once they were absolutely sure it was safe Glenn went outside with Maggie to get the rest of the group. Rick and Charley stood on the upper level as Daryl walked over to them. </p><p>"Hey, ya two alright?" He asked, his hand sliding over her shoulder, rubbing at her neck.</p><p>"Yeah, I already looked her over for bites and scratches." Rick said, smiling, leaning in to press a soft kiss under Daryl's jaw. </p><p>"What about you though?" Daryl asked, turning his body more towards Rick making Charley smile. They weren't just protective over her, they were protective over each other as well.. </p><p>"Yeah I'm alright, you?" He asked, his hand sliding over Daryl's shoulder like Daryl did to me.</p><p>"Yeah, m'alright too." He said nodding.  She gave them both a gentle kiss, feeling the victory of the day when they heard the gate opening.  Rick turned away to meet everyone downstairs.</p><p>"What do you think?" Rick asked, starting down the stairs.</p><p>"Home sweet home." Glenn answered sarcastically.</p><p>"For the time being." Rick shrugged.</p><p>"It's secure?" Carol asked as everyone walked in with their bags.</p><p>"This cellblock is, yes." He answered again.</p><p>"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked looking around.</p><p>"In the morning we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary." He answered walking forward.</p><p>"We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked sheepishly, hugging a pillow against her chest. </p><p>"We found keys on some guards. Daryl and I each have a set." Rick explained. To be honest Charley felt like the cells were a good thing.  If walkers somehow got in they could lock themselves in.</p><p>"Ain't sleepin' in no cage. Imma take the perch." Daryl said and Charley rolled her eyes.  Of course he was. </p><p>Everyone paired off to find their own cells.  Charley already picked one for them that was the furthest away from everyone else for when her heats started.  She walked over to where Daryl was and he had made himself a very uncomfortable pallet.  She crawled up giving him a big smile as she lowered herself next to him. </p><p>"Ya know..." She started quietly, leaning down to whisper in his ear so no one else could hear her.</p><p>"If you're not willing to come to the cell what are you gonna do when my heat comes? Just sit it out?" She asked seductively but fake pouted when his eyes met hers and he let out a low growl.</p><p>"Ain't sittin' nothin' out." She shivered at his alpha voice, his angry wolf and the thought of missing his mates heat. She chuckled at his reaction, because he knew that she knew he wouldn't miss a heat. </p><p>She pushed up and stood up walking around him to the cell and could feel his eyes on her the entire way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Not bad." Daryl said.  They had gone around to all the guards and found any weapons and brought them back to go through.</p><p>"Flashbangs. CS triple-chasers. Not sure how they'll work on walkers, but we'll take 'em." Rick said.  They were going to try and find the infirmary and cafeteria today to see what they were working with. </p><p>"Ain't no way I'm wearing this shit." Daryl said, Charley scrunching her nose as goopy brown stuff fell out of one of the helmets. </p><p>"We could boil it." T-Dog suggested.</p><p>"Nah. Ain't enough firewood in the whole forest. No." Daryl said, disgusted dropping the helmet. </p><p>"Hershel." Carol said walking in and nodding gesturing for him to follow her.</p><p>"Everything alright?" Rick asked.</p><p>"Yeah nothing to worry about." Carol said turning to walk away, Hershel following her.</p><p>Charley headed through to the cell block to go and grab her bag from their room passing by the cell Lori and Hershel were in.</p><p>"Charley, come see." Hershel called out to the omega.</p><p>"Hey, whats up? Everything okay?" Charley asked as she walked in the cell.</p><p>"Everything is fine. I was just about to call you before you walked by. I want to do a check up on Lori and see if she is dilated any, check baby movement, heartbeat if you're able.  You know what to look for." He said standing up letting her take the stool he was sitting on. </p><p>Charley was a practicing labor and delivery nurse before all of this. It's come in handy more often than she thought it would but she was happy she could help out. Lori was comfortable with Charley checking her more so than Hershel. He stepped to the side where her head would be as she pulled the sheet off the top bunk laying it over her lap as she wiggled out of her pants and underwear. Charley scooted closer to her waiting for her nod of approval before continuing.</p><p>As she adjusted, Charley purred to try and help her relax. Though the two women weren't close, being the pack omega had its advantages. One was being able to comfort any member of the pack no matter how close they were. Charley saw her visibly relax before gently but firmly pushing in two fingers.</p><p>"Well, you're only 3cm dilated, same as last time. I can feel the baby's head and..." Charley started.  She was feeling around trying to make sure the cord wasn't wrapped around the baby's neck or anything.</p><p>"And what, Charley?" Lori asked worriedly. As soon as the words left her mouth they both felt the baby jolt and Lori let out a gasp.</p><p>"And the baby is obviously active." Charley chuckled, Hershel handed her a handkerchief as she pulled her hand away. </p><p>"Everything seems good. How are you feeling?" She asked as Lori sat up with the sheet still around her waist.</p><p>"I'm okay, I'm just..." She trailed off, her chin wobbling. Charley's eyes widened, she looked at Hershel who nodded at Lori before walking out.</p><p>"Hey, what is it?" She asked worriedly, letting out a low whine sensing the betas distress.</p><p>"I've just been so stressed...and I thought I might've lost the baby.  That's why I had Hershel come in.  I wanna make things right with Rick but he hates me." She cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.</p><p>"Oh, honey. If you ever have any worries about the baby you come to me, okay? I will always help you.  And if you want to keep this between Hershel, you and myself that's OK because the baby is perfectly fine. And Rick doesn't hate you, he's hurt. He'll come around; he just needs time.  I know there's been time since the farm and everything that happened but he hasn't really had time to process it." She said rubbing Lori's shoulder and purring through her words to help calm her down. She wiped at her eyes and nodded to herself.</p><p>"Thank you..." She said quietly. Charley just gave her a small smile before leaving. She walked back to the group, coming up on the doorway when she heard Glenn speak.</p><p>"Don't take this the wrong way, but should Charley really come out there with us?  I mean her heat is coming soon..." Charley growled angrily.  She walked into the room, all heads snapping towards her.  Glenn noticing her arrival, slammed his mouth shut quickly.</p><p>"Yes, I do think I should go out there with y'all. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. You're not my alpha and they know damn well that I can take care of myself. Anyone else have objections about what I should or shouldn't do? Speak up if so." Charley said, no one spoke. </p><p>"That's what I thought." She said walking over to Daryl and Rick noticing that they looked like they were trying not to laugh. </p><p>"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at them. They both just shook their heads smiling. She knew her alphas just liked when she took charge and put people in their place for doubting her just because she was an omega.  Rick's smile disappeared as he looked at her with a furrowed brow.</p><p>"Ya smell like Lori." He said, leaning closer to her.</p><p>"Oh yeah, uh, I just gave her a check up. Everything's all good though." Charley answered sheepishly.  She forgot he could smell Lori on her everytime she checked her. Rick nodded and Daryl handed her one of his handkerchiefs.  His scent was much stronger than Lori's and would mask the smell. </p><p>"Ready?" Rick asked.  Everyone nodded or gave some form of confirmation. Daryl locked the door from the opposite side as they walked in together. Looking to one side they could see it was a dead end so they went the opposite way. </p><p>Once again, Rick and Daryl were leading them.  Hershel, Maggie and Charley were in the middle with Glenn and T bringing up the rear. Charley held her large hunting knife in one hand tightly, flash light in the other with her gun nestled snugly in the waistband of her jeans. It smelled horrible down there.  There were decaying half eaten bodies littering the halls.  Along with rats squeaking and water dripping from various parts of the roof. </p><p>This spot looked like it had been another cell area at one point.  But there wasn't nearly as much light and it was just dark and dingy. As they moved through, Glenn would spray paint an arrow so they knew which way to go to get back. A loud shriek made all heads snap towards Maggie who sheepishly apologized. She had scared herself when she'd run into Glenn. No one blamed her for yelling.  They were all on edge not knowing what or who was down here. There was a loud thud around the next corner making all of them stop on the spot. </p><p>"Go back. Go back. Move. Walkers." Rick whisper yelled as they started moving back. </p><p>"This way." Rick said guiding them. Charley gasped as she stepped on something and stumbled, dropping her flashlight. Daryl was right there to steady her, linking their hands together. They tried going back the way they came but there were more walkers that way. They came to a stop, hiding low, after realizing Glenn and Maggie weren't by them anymore.</p><p>"We have to go back." Hershel demanded.</p><p>"But which way?" Daryl asked quietly. Rick sighed heavily and they all stunk of anxiety and worry. Rick stood up, the four of us following him, and calling out quietly for Maggie and Glenn hoping they were near. </p><p>"Mags?" Charley heard Hershel say quietly before seeing him turning back. She turned back with him following closely behind.  Charley gasped loudly as she saw a walker on the ground lunge forward and grab Hershel's leg, taking a large bite from it.</p><p>"No! Hershel." She cried out, rushing to his side and stabbing the walker. Rick and Daryl shared a look turning back, hearts pounding as they searched for their mate. </p><p>Before she knew what was happening Maggie and Glenn came from one side.  Maggie cried out for her father as the rest of the group came from the other side.  Glenn and Rick hauled Hershel up who cried in pain. Daryl was in the lead as they followed him. They found a room that was secure and laid him out on the ground, struggling to figure out what to do. Then Charley had an idea. </p><p>"Hold him down." Charley said to Daryl and Glenn. She reached forward pushing Rick back slightly who looked at her confused.  She started pulling his belt off as realization washed over his face as she tightened the belt on Hershel's thigh. </p><p>She ripped his pant leg open, blood running from the large chunk of flesh missing. Hershel was groaning in pain as Maggie held him crying. She reached for Rick's hatchet wiping it off on her  pant leg quickly.  She breathed deeply and let out a shuttery breath.</p><p>"Only one way to keep 'em alive." She muttered. Rick looked at her with big eyes but she had to stop her brain from thinking or she wouldn't be able to do this.</p><p>Charley lifted the hatched before bringing it down on Hershel's leg. She had to force herself to tune out  his screams. She had to bring the hatchet down several times before the limb finally detached. She was covered in blood.  She heard Maggie sobbing as Hershel passed out from the pain. </p><p>"Oh, oh god." Rick whispered shockingly while half standing up before falling back on his knees.</p><p>"Rick, baby. I need you to calm down and find me something to put pressure on this, okay?" Charley said.  Nodding he reached for the bag pulling out a t-shirt. She grabbed his hands with the shirt pressing it firmly to the stump. Rick looked over at Daryl as he slowly looked up. </p><p>"Duck." He whispered.  Both of his mates ducking down as he stood up quickly with his crossbow.</p><p>"Holy shit..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who the hell are you?" Daryl growled as he gently stepped over Hershel.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" A male voice questioned.  Charley looked up briefly seeing a group of men, two betas and three alphas. Great. </p><p>"He's bleeding out, we've gotta go back." She said looking at Rick but talking more to herself than anything.</p><p>"Won't ya come on outta there. Slow and steady." Daryl said calmly, holding up his bow as he watched the men walk out slowly. </p><p>"What happened to him?" One of the guys asked. </p><p>"He got bit." Daryl answered, still holding his bow, seeing Charley standing up but not taking his eyes off of the men. </p><p>"Keep as much pressure on that as possible." She said looking at Rick.</p><p>"Bit?" The lead alpha asked slowly, pulling a gun from his waistband as T did the same.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy now. Ain't nobody needs to get hurt." Daryl drawled, getting the man's attention. Charley walked over to the side seeing a box of towels, grabbing a few before turning to Maggie. </p><p>"Maggie c'mere. You and Rick hold these, keep as much pressure on the wound as possible. We need to slow down this bleeding, okay?" Maggie nodded, still crying. Charley let out a small purr and though she was still crying, she could tell it relaxed Maggie slightly. </p><p>"Do you have medical supplies?" Charley asked, walking past the pack ignoring how the man pointed his gun at her.  However Daryl didn't, letting out a low warming growl. </p><p>"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" One of the betas asked as she ignored them while quickly sifting through the boxes. </p><p>"Who the hell are you people anyway?" The lead apha asked again. </p><p>"Don't look like no rescue team." The smallest beta with long blonde hair spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>"If a rescue team's what you're waiting for, don't." Rick growled as he moved to Hershel's head. T-Dog rushed over and helped pull him up. There was very little medical supplies but Charley shoved them in her bag and walked back to the larger area.  She saw Glenn clearing off a long metal table before wheeling it over to where Rick was standing. </p><p>"Come on, we gotta go." Charley said, rushing over to help them to lay Hershel on the table.</p><p>"T, the door." Rick called out. T-Dog rushed to the door, killing a lone walker quickly before they rushed out.</p><p>"Daryl. Daryl!" Rick called, Daryl backed up slowly hearing his mate calling for him.  He slammed the door shut before moving to the front of the group, leading them down the dark tunnels. The prisoner's were following them as well and he knew it would probably end badly but he couldn't give that much thought right now.</p><p>"He's losing too much blood." Charley said as the blood dripped down her arms.  She was covered in it.</p><p>"Open the door! It's Hershel!" Rick yelled as they got closer, the sound of the lock turning echoing as Carl pulled the gate open. </p><p>"Oh my God." Carol whispered, holding back Beth who cried out for her father. </p><p>"Come on, we need to get him on the bed." Charley ordered as they pushed him into the cell. Once they got him on the bed Carol was by her side.  She knew most things about labor and delivery with basics in other fields of medicine but Hershel had been teaching Carol and Charley both how to treat wounds and things like that. </p><p>"We need bandages." Carol said, pulling away the blood soaked cloth. </p><p>"We used everything already." Glenn said worriedly.</p><p>"Well, get something, sheets, towels, anything we need to stop this bleeding." Charley demanded, elevating Hershel's leg with her hands.</p><p>"Carl, go get the clean towels beside my bed!  Now!"  Lori said, turning to Carl before he rushed from the room and up the stairs. </p><p>"Charley, why don't you go get cleaned up." Carol said to her after Carl came back with the towels.  They also got extra pillows to elevate his leg. She was about to hesitate when Carol cut her off.</p><p>"I'll send someone for you if anything happens.  But all we can do now is wait and you're covered in blood, okay." Carol's eyes softened when Charley looked down at the blood covering her hands.   She nodded before walking out of the cell, met by Rick. </p><p>"Hey...you did good, baby. You could've saved him." He said, grabbing her bloody face in his hands, sensing her distress. She didn't have time to respond before they could hear Daryl shouting. Fuck... those prisoners they thought.  Rick let go of her and she followed him as he quickly went to see what was going on.</p><p>"There ain't nothing for ya here.  Why don't ya go back to your own sandbox." Daryl's alpha voice angrily seeping through as he growled at the prisoners. </p><p>"Hey! Hey, everyone relax. There's no need for this." Rick said, his alpha voice commanding and angry. </p><p>"How many of you are there?" the other alpha questioned while trying to look around the four of them. </p><p>"Too many for you to handle." Rick said.  Charley stood behind him out of sight but made sure things stayed calm. </p><p>"You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?"  Daryl and Rick shared a look before Rick looked back at the other man.</p><p>"How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" Charley asked, stepping up to Rick's side. The alpha's eyes darted to her, his eyes shifting between her and Rick.  Daryl adjusted the grip on his gun.</p><p>"I don't know, going on like ten months." They all were quiet for a moment. These dudes had no idea what was going on.</p><p>"A riot broke out. Never seen anything like it." The biggest alpha spoke.</p><p>"Attica on speed, man." The small blonde beta spoke up next to him.</p><p>"Heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, coming back to life. Crazy." The other beta spoke.</p><p>"One guard looked out for us and locked us up in the cafeteria. Told us to sit tight, and threw me this piece.  Said he'd be right back." The alpha said, still holding his gun up as he spoke.</p><p>"Yeah, and that was 292 days ago-"</p><p>"294 according to my calculations-"</p><p>"Shut up!" The lead alpha growled at the beta and it made Charley's blood boil at the way he talked down to them. </p><p>"We were thinking that the Army or National Guard would be here any day." One of the other alphas spoke.</p><p>"There is no Army." Rick stated simply.</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"There's no government, no hospitals, no police. It's all gone." Charley explained. Rick shifted slightly in front of her when the lead alphas eyes landed on her again, looking her up and down.</p><p>"For real?" The blonde headed beta asked.</p><p>"Serious." She said simply. </p><p>"What about my moms..."</p><p>"My kids? My old lady? Yo, you got a cell phone or something that we can call our families?"</p><p>"Ya just don't get it do ya?" Daryl asked, no aggression in his voice just annoyed at these dudes for not knowing anything. </p><p>"No phones, no computers. As far as we can see at least half the population has been wiped out. Probably more." It was quiet for a moment after Rick spoke, the group letting what they'd just learned sink in. </p><p>"Ain't no way."</p><p>"See for yourself." Rick said nodding to the door that led to the courtyard.</p><p>They followed silently behind the group of prisoners as they walked outside and introduced themselves to them.  The walkers they killed yesterday were still littering the ground as they hadn't had the chance to clear them and now they had this group to deal with. </p><p>"Never thought I'd be so happy to see these fences." The lead alpha, Tomas, spoke. </p><p>"You never said, how the hell did you get in here in the first place?" Andrew asked.</p><p>"Cut a hole in that fence over there by that guard tower." Daryl answered pointing out towards the field. </p><p>"That easy, huh?" He asked.</p><p>"Where there's a will there's a way." Charley answered, stopping by Daryl's side.</p><p>"Easy for you to say." He spoke looking around.</p><p>"So what is this like a disease?" Big Tiny asked poking one of the walkers.</p><p>"Yeah, and we're all infected." Rick added, watching the reactions of the small pack. </p><p>"What do you mean infected? Like aids?" Axel asked, crossing his arms, looking around sheepishly. </p><p>"If I were to kill you, shoot an arrow in your chest, you'd come back as one of these things. It's gonna happen to all of us." Daryl explained. </p><p>"Ain't no way these Robin Hood cats responsible for killing all these freaks." Tomas said looking at the group.  Charley watched with narrowed eyes as she walked away from Daryl and over to where Rick was standing. </p><p>"Where'd you come from?" He asked looking down at her. </p><p>"Atlanta." She answered simply.</p><p>"Where you headed?" He asked, walking closer to her.</p><p>"For now, nowhere." Rick answered with a low growl turning so his body was partially between his mate and the alpha. </p><p>"I guess you can take that area down there near the water. Should be comfortable." Charley scoffed as the alpha spoke. His eyes landed on her again as Rick shook his head.</p><p>"We're using that field for crops." Rick said, seeing Daryl shifting out the corner of his eye, gripping his bow tightly. Yeah this guy, he was gonna be a problem. </p><p>"We'll help you move your gear out." Tomas said, ignoring Rick.</p><p>"That won't be necessary." Rick spoke evenly.</p><p>"We took out these walkers. This prison is ours." Charley spoke, stepping forward so she wasn't behind Rick.</p><p>"Slow down, omega." The alpha said as he held his hand up.  Rick and Daryl both let out low growls causing the other alpha to smirk.</p><p>"You snatched the locks off our doors." The little beta snapped stepping up beside Tomas.</p><p>"We'll give you new locks if that's how you want it." Rick answered, the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice. </p><p>"This is our prison. We were here first." Tomas said shrugging like he had such a good point.</p><p>"Locked in a broom closet?" Rick said with a chuckle. "We took it, set you free. It's ours. We spilled  blood."</p><p>"We're moving back into our cell block." He said, trying to use his alpha voice on Rick. </p><p>"You'll have to get your own-"</p><p>"It is mine. I've still got personal artifacts in there. That's about as mine as it gets." He said angrily, pulling out his gun again. Daryl immediately moved up beside Rick with his bow, as T pulled out his own gun. </p><p>"Whoa. Maybe let's try to make this work out so everybody wins." Axel said, walking up trying to defuse the situation.  </p><p>"I don't see that happening." Tomas said looking at Rick, puffing out his chest. </p><p>"Neither do I." Rick said as he and Tomas stared each other down.</p><p>"I ain't going back in that cafeteria for one more minute." He said sneering, really thinking he was more of an alpha than Rick.  Big mistake. </p><p>"There are other cell blocks." Axel added.</p><p>"You could leave. Try your luck out on the road." Daryl growled and Charley felt a chill go down her spine.  His alpha voice rarely came out when he spoke unless it was a situation like this or he was turned on. Daryl's alpha voice was stronger than Rick's and it was clear in the eyes of the other pack members Daryl wasn't an alpha to mess with. </p><p>"If these pussies can do all this, the least we can do is take out another cell block." Tomas said after a moment. He knew there was nothing he could do but still wanted to look like a big bad alpha.</p><p>"With what?" Big tiny asked.</p><p>"Atlanta here will spot us some real weapons. Won't you, boss." Thomas said looking at Rick again. </p><p>"How stocked is that cafeteria? Must've had plenty of food. Five guys lasting almost a year?" Rick asked using his cop voice. </p><p>"Sure as hell don't look like anybody's been starving." Daryl said, still holding his crossbow up.</p><p>"There's only a little left." Tomas answered.  Charley glanced at Rick briefly, both knowing they needed food. </p><p>"We'll take half. In exchange, we'll help clear out a cell block." Charley said, squaring her shoulders back unconsciously. </p><p>"Didn't you hear him, omega?  There's only a little left." Andrew said, stepping forward.  Charley let out a warning growl for both him and Rick and Daryl to let her handle this. </p><p>"Bet you got more food than you got choice." She told him, knowing damn well even though she was smaller than him she could beat his ass. </p><p>"You pay, we'll play." Rick shrugged. "We'll clear out a block for you, then you keep to it."</p><p>"Alright." The alpha said after a moment because he really didn't have another choice. </p><p>"But let's be clear. If we see you out here anywhere near our pack, if I so much as even catch a whiff of your scent, I will kill you." Rick said in a full alpha voice. The look in the other alpha's eyes changed and he nodded slowly.</p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pantry's back here." Tomas said as the group followed him back to the cafeteria. </p><p>"You never tried to break out of there?" T asked curiously as they got back to the room, the puddle of Hershel's blood still on the floor. </p><p>"Yeah, we tried to take the doors off. But if you make one peep in here, those freaks'll be lined up outside the door growling, trying to get in. Windows got bars on there that He-Man couldn't get through." Oscar explained.</p><p>"Bigger than a 5x8." Axel added looking around the room. </p><p>"You won't find me complaining. Doing 15. My left left leg can barely fit on one of those bunks." The biggest alpha spoke gently, the slightest amusement in his voice. </p><p>"Yeah, they don't call him Big Tiny for nothing." Oscar said and Rick nodded slowly.</p><p>"You done jerking each other off? Sick of waiting back here." Tomas snapped, standing in the doorway before turning back around. Charley watched Daryl and Rick share a look as Rick let out a quiet angry breath before following him back. </p><p>"This what you call a little bit of food?" Daryl asked, walking into the pantry which was more than half way full.</p><p>"Goes fast."</p><p>"Mm-hmm." Daryl said, pushing past the other alpha.</p><p>"You can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish-"</p><p>"We said half. That's the deal." Rick cut off the other man, not missing the look Tomas gave him as he turned to start sorting through food. </p><p>Rick and Charley were making the first trip with food, Daryl and T staying to watch the prisoners before they made a trip. There was a lot of food they were taking back and it was clear the prisoners, at least Tomas and Andrew, weren't happy about it. </p><p>"Foods here." Charlie called out as Carl unlocked and opened the door.</p><p>"What did you get?" He asked excitedly. </p><p>"Canned beef. Canned corn. Canned cans. There's a lot more than this too." She said and smiled when he grinned at her, sitting the food down before heading to Hershel's cell. </p><p>"Any change?" She asked as she walked in, ignoring the tingling that set in over her skin. </p><p>"Bleeding is under control and no fever, but his breath is labored, his pulse is way down and he hasn't opened his eyes yet." Charley was quiet for a minute after Lori spoke.</p><p>"Take my cuffs, put them on him. I'm not taking any chances." Charlie bit her lip hard on the inside as Rick spoke.  She knew it was for everyone's safety but it still made her sad. </p><p>Lori pulled Rick to the side and started talking to him in a hushed voice. She went up the stairs to the cell to give them a moment. She didn't sleep much the night before with Daryl and Rick on watch so she cleaned up their cell which, oddly enough, was a little bigger than the other cells. She ended up taking the bunk in the cell apart and laying the mattresses out on the floor, it was just enough for her, Daryl and Rick. She walked in and stopped immediately when their scent hit her.  She gripped onto the cell bars and whimpered feeling as if she'd just been punched in the stomach and she felt hot all over.  'Now Charley?!  Really!?' she thought.</p><p>"Rick." She called out just loud enough for him to hear, trying to keep her voice calm and could hear him coming up the stairs. </p><p>"Charley, what's wrong-" He stopped mid sentence and growled as he walked in, the sweet smell surprising him. </p><p>"My heat..." She whimpered, gripping his shirt tightly when he got closer to her. </p><p>"Hey. Hey, look at me." He said and her eyes snapped to his immediately.</p><p>"I need you to get cleaned up for me, okay? I'm gonna go get Daryl. I'm gonna go get Daryl and we're gonna come take care of you." He promised, kissing her deeply, knowing Daryl would smell her on him as soon as they were in the same room. He walked her backwards kissing her deeply before pushing her down gently to the bed and hurrying out of the room.</p><p>After Rick left she stood back up, grabbing one of the balled up sheets in the corner and hanging it over the cell doors. She dropped down onto her knees on the bed and pulled her bag over to her.  She pulled out a rag and a bottle of water and scrubbed at her neck, chest and arms to get the blood off of her. Practically ripping off the bloody shirt and bra, she decided on grabbing one of Daryl's shirts, slipping it over her head moaning at his scent on it. Though they weren't bloody, she pulled her jeans off after her boots and laid back on the bed and breathed deeply to try and calm down. </p><p>It probably wasn't the smartest choice putting on Daryl's shirt, his scent riling her up even more. She rolled over onto her knees, running her hand over her inner thigh that was wet with slick and inhaled the scent of Daryl's shirt deeply and moaned. Her fingers ran over the wet fabric of her panties, rubbing firmly against her clit through the soft material. It was easy for an omega to get themselves off during a heat but it would only satisfy them for so long before needing to be knotted. Her fingers slipped under the band of the underwear and she whimpered wishing Rick and Daryl were here.  It had been so long since she had to go through a heat on her own, even if it was just for right now. </p><p>"Alpha..." She whined into the mattress as she pushed two fingers into herself easily with how slick she was. </p><p>She curled them upwards feeling her g-spot and spread her legs slightly. She added a third finger, being so used to Daryl or Rick's fingers which were much bigger than hers. She moved them in and out mimicking how Daryl would normally do it, inhaling the scent on his shirt. She had to force herself to be quiet, biting into the fabric of the mattress, though she knew there was no being quiet when Daryl and Rick got back to her. Honestly, everyone would probably leave the cell block due to the noise.  But for now she was moaning and cursing into the mattress to not disturb anyone. </p><p>She pictured Daryl's body pressed up against her back, roughly shoving his fingers into her, while Rick watched. More than not they just fucked her together, but she loved when one would sit aside and watch. She liked the sounds of breathy moans and quiet growls and the looks they would give each other with hungry eyes. Rick and Daryl had been intimate together without Charley over a handful of times.  They would jerk each other off, give blow jobs or even fuck each other, which from her understanding had happened quite a few times but only once that Charley actually watched. She wanted to watch Daryl fuck Rick and they gave into her request and she loved every minute of it. Just the thought of them together had her crying into the mattress as her orgasm washed over her, then falling onto her side to rest for a minute. </p><p>Feeling much more composed and knowing it would be hours before another episode, she got up and cleaned herself off. She switched shirts just putting on a different shirt of Daryl's and tucked it into her pants when she pulled them on. After putting on her boots and throwing her hair up into a neater ponytail she made her way out of their cell and downstairs. If anyone had heard her they didn't bat an eye. She rubbed Lori's belly gently as she walked past her, feeling a small kick and it  made her smile.  </p><p>Lori was okay with the fact that Carl considered Daryl and Charley second parents. She was praying Lori would feel the same way about the new baby because her nurturing omega instincts kicked in every time she was around Lori. Charley knew those feelings and instincts would be the same way too when the baby got here. She didn't want to be its mother, she could never replace Lori, but her mate was the father and that really meant something to them. Charley made her way to the gate and Carl stood up with the keys before talking to her in a hushed tone.</p><p>"Are you better now? You're okay to go out there around those alpha's?" He asked. She looked at him thinking about how the kid was already showing signs of alpha presentation even though he still had about a year before he would fully present. </p><p>"Yeah, Carl, thanks for checking on me." She said with a small smile, knowing that just the little bit of praise would make him feel prideful. </p><p>She tucked her gun into the back of her jeans as he unlocked the door for her and she walked away to go find her mates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charley was creeping down the corridors when she saw flashlights disappear around the corner ahead of her and decided to have a little fun. She turned the opposite way and followed them for a while, knowing the horrible smell down here and Daryl's shirt would mask her scent or else her alphas would have known she was down there. She was close enough to hear them and by what she was hearing, these guys sounded like total idiots when it came to killing walkers. </p><p>"Yer gonna hear 'em before ya see 'em." Daryl spoke quietly leading the group.</p><p>"It's coming." Axel said way too loud making Charley wince. Wow.</p><p>"Shh." Rick immediately shushed him and Charley almost wanted to laugh. She could hear the walkers snarling as she quickly made her way to the hallway ahead of her so she would be in front of them. </p><p>She saw three walkers turn around the corner and after a second of yelling and footsteps echoed, she furrowed her brow and peeked around the corner and saw the prisoners charging towards the three lone walkers. Idiots. And on top of all the noise they were making they weren't even going for the head. The prisoners had pushed their way to the end of the hall where she was and were so engrossed in whatever this was that they were doing, they failed to notice her standing there. She pulled her knife out, gripping it tightly. She could see Rick, Daryl and T all giving each other looks and that's when she decided to step forward. </p><p>"Wow, I'm not even gone for an hour and shit goes to hell without me." She said sarcastically.  The prisoners jumped at her sudden presence, letting one of the walkers go, which immediately lunged for her.  However, she was quicker and stabbed it in the head. She walked over killing the one on the ground and the one being held by its arms, the prisoner letting it go when the body went limp. She stepped over the body on the ground and walked over to Rick and Daryl, shaking her head. She looked back at the prisoners who were looking at her dumbstruck. </p><p>"Aren't you like an omega?" Axel said, looking between her and the three dead walkers. She scoffed and turned towards Rick, gesturing for him to lead the way. It looked like he was trying to hide a smile as he turned and the prisoners followed him after a second with T. Charley stayed at the back with Daryl, stopping when he lifted his hand, petting along her neck.</p><p>"Ya look good wearin' my shirt." He said leaning in close to sniff at her neck, growling lightly when she gasped against his ear. </p><p>"Ya woulda loved the one I was wearing before I came down.  Had to change cause I got my slick all over it." She whispered, licking at his earlobe before pulling away and following after Rick and the prisoners.  She chuckled when she heard Daryl let out a heavy breath. Daryl and Charley walked to the front of the group by Rick when they caught up to them. They stopped to regroup in a safe looking area. There was one walker making its way to them and Daryl stepped forward. </p><p>"It's gotta be the brain. Not the stomach.  Not the heart. The brain." He said as he shot the walker. Then another one stumbled towards them, Oscar stepping up taking his machete to the walkers head.</p><p>"Like that?" He asked, stepping back.  Daryl just grunted and nodded at him. Two more. Axel and Rick took care of them.</p><p>"Stay in tight formation. No more of that prison riot crap." Rick said, stepping back to the group as he spoke. They stood back letting the prisoners handle most of the walkers. They had to learn somehow. Charley looked to the side seeing Big Tiny backing away.  Gripping her knife, she looked back towards the other prisoners and a moment later she heard him cry out.</p><p>"Dammit." She muttered, rushing over and killing the one walker.  Her eyes widened when a gunshot echoed around them. She turned to see Tomas shooting the gun two more times killing the other walker. She turned back to Big Tiny who reached behind his shoulder, pulling away his hand covered in blood. </p><p>"Are you fucking stupid? You just attracted every damn walker in these tombs." She growled angrily at the alpha only inches away from his face. </p><p>"Why don't you learn your place omega. In case you haven't noticed I'm an alpha and you should show me some fucking respect-".  His sentence was cut off as she pulled her gun from her pants and pointed it at his head, cocking it.</p><p>"Wanna say that again? You're lucky I don't let my alphas rip you apart right now, cause they would love to. So why don't you learn YOUR damn place and shut YOUR fucking mouth." She snapped, he growled back but nodded. </p><p>"Charley, not now." Rick said quietly walking up to her side and touching her waist gently. </p><p>"Yeah, not now." She said, narrowing her eyes before snapping her gun to her side. This guy was gonna die though. No way he was gonna stick to his own cell and leave their pack alone. She turned away from him and faced Big Tiny gesturing for him to turn around. He pulled down the top half of his jumpsuit and she cringed internally as she held her flashlight up. </p><p>"I'm telling you, I don't feel anything. It's just a scratch." It was not just a scratch.  There were two deep gashes on his shoulder blade.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." She said, taking a small step back.</p><p>"No, I can keep fighting!" He cried, trying to convince not only them but himself as well.</p><p>"You cut that old guy's leg off to save his life." Andrew spoke up holding a bloody bat. </p><p>"Look at where the bite is." She replied. There was no way they could cut that off.</p><p>"I'm fine. Look at me, I'm not changing into one of those things." He tried.  She felt bad that he was in denial, but he just didn't know, he'd never seen it. </p><p>"Look, there has to be something we can do. We could just lock him up. Quarantine him." Oscar spoke up and she shook her head. </p><p>"We gotta do something, why are you just standing there." Andrew said pissed off leaning in her direction.</p><p>"There's nothing we can do." Charley replied simply, gasping when Big Tiny went to say something but fell to the ground, with Tomas hitting him over the head. </p><p>Rick grabbed Charley's wrist and pulled her back as Tomas started slamming his hammer into Big Tiny's head, slinging blood all over himself and Rick in the process. It was complete overkill and when he stopped he was covered in blood, turning to Rick staring him down. Daryl and Charley share a look at the two alphas watching each other. Yeah, this was definitely a problem. T-Dog took the lead with the group this time with Daryl, Rick and Charley bringing up the rear. They were getting close to where their cell block was. </p><p>"You see the look on his face?" Daryl asked Rick quietly.  They were walking side by side with Charley directly behind them. </p><p>"He makes one move..."</p><p>"Just give me a signal." Daryl said before Rick finished speaking. We made it to a room that was once a laundry room filled with washers and dryers and had sheets strewn all over the place. After they all stepped in Rick tossed his keys at Tomas' feet. </p><p>"I ain't opening that." He said, looking at the keys stupidly.</p><p>"Yes, you are. If you want this cell block, you're gonna open that door. Just the one, not both of them. Because we need to control this." Rick said as Tomas bent down and snatched the keys off the floor. He walked over sticking the key in the lock and hesitating a moment before both doors popped open.</p><p>"I said one door!" Rick yelled,  pushing Charley out of the direct line of walkers.</p><p>"Shit happens." Tomas yelled back.  But that wasn't a damn accident. </p><p>The walkers were stumbling out fast and there were a lot of them. With the prisoners actually knowing how to kill them it wasn't as hard. She watched as Tomas took a deliberate swing at Rick with his machete trying to play it off when Rick ducked.  She growled lowly, stepping to Rick's other side as he killed another walker. Tomas looked her dead in the eyes and pushed a walker towards her causing her to lose her balance and fall down with the walker on top of her. Rick and Daryl both rushed towards her, Daryl killing and pulling the walker off of her as Rick helped her up. She whined quietly, feeling a pain in her wrist. The goons had stopped completely and Rick walked forward, Daryl staying a few feet back by his mates side. Tomas looked over at her then back at Rick. </p><p>"It was coming at me, bro." He said simply.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I get it. Shit happens." Rick said, the two staring each other down again. Charley saw it coming, probably before anyone else as Rick raised his machete and brought it down hard on Tomas' head, a stream of blood running down his forehead before he kicked the dead alpha off. Andrew lunged towards Rick who kicked him hard causing him to fall backwards on top of the dead walkers. </p><p>"Easy now." Daryl said, pointing his bow at the beta on the floor. Andrew looked around for a second before scrambling up and running through the still open doors, leaving a confused Oscar and Axel behind.</p><p>"I got him." Rick said, taking off after the man.</p><p>"Man, get down on your knees." Daryl said, his bow now pointed at Oscar, T doing the same with Axel.</p><p>"We don't have no affiliation to what just happened. Tell him, Oscar." Axel said, sounding scared.</p><p>"Stop talking, man." Oscar said simply. </p><p>It didn't take long before they could hear Rick's footsteps approaching. Charley stood up from where she'd taken a seat on one of the tables, still cradling her wrist. He stepped over the pile of walkers turning to Oscar first, pointing his gun at his head. </p><p>"We didn't have nothing to do with that." Oscar said, and she honestly believed him.</p><p>"You didn't know? You knew. Daryl, let's end this now." He turned quickly to Axel pointing the gun at him as Daryl stepped back up to Oscar.</p><p>"Sir, sir, you gotta listen to me, please! It was them that was bad. It wasn't us." Axel cried.</p><p>"Oh, that's convenient." Rick said, alpha voice full of anger.</p><p>"You saw what he did to Tiny. He was my friend. Please, we ain't like that. I like my pharmaceuticals, but I'm no killer. Oscar here, he's a B and E, and he ain't very good at it neither. We ain't the violent kind, they were! Please, I swear to God! I wanna live!" Axel cried, ducking his head down. Rick was silent before turning back to Oscar who was silent as well. </p><p>"What about you?" He asked, watching the man's face.</p><p>"I ain't never pleaded for my life and I ain't about to start now. So you do what you gotta do." Oscar said, keeping his eyes staring straight ahead but could see the girl step forward making a small noise to get Rick and Daryl's attention. When they looked at her she shook her head, both of them instantly dropping their weapons away from him, T doing the same.</p><p>Charley walked forward stepping over the bodies, both of the prisoners looking at her. She nodded her head, gesturing for them to follow. She watched as they hesitantly stood up and followed her towards the cell block that would be theirs.</p><p>"Oh, man." Axel said, as they walked in. Prisoner after prisoner laid out in front of cells, hands tied behind their backs and shot in the head just like in our cell block. </p><p>"I knew these guys. They were good men." Axel said, with a shaky voice. Charley saw the look on Daryl's face as he looked towards Rick.  He looked away from Daryl shaking his head.</p><p>"Lets go." Rick said, turning away.</p><p>"So you're just gonna leave us in here? Man, this is sick." Oscar said, looking at Rick.</p><p>"We're locking down this cell block. From now on this part of the prison is yours. Take it or leave it. That was the deal." Rick said, turning away again and walking out.</p><p>"You think this is sick? You don't wanna know what's outside." Daryl said and Charley agreed. If they couldn't handle this they couldn't handle out there either.  That's just the way it was. </p><p>"A word of advice, take those bodies outside and burn them. And I'm sorry about your friends." Charley said gently as Daryl rested his hand against her lower back and led her out of the cell block. They made their way back to their own cell block and she instantly went to Hershel's cell again. </p><p>"Hershel stopped breathing. Mom saved him." Carl said as she approached. </p><p>"Still no fever." Lori said as she walked in. Charley nodded as Rick walked to the head of the bed and stood beside me. It was quiet, but they could hear Hershel breathing and making small noises. Everyone was watching him intently. Maggie was sitting beside her father on the small bed. Her heart burst with happiness when she watched his eyes flutter open.  They were clear and focused.</p><p>"Daddy?" Maggie called softly, as Beth joined her. Hershel grabbed Maggie's hand gently. Rick rested a hand on her waist, gently moving her, so he could undo the handcuffs on Hershel's hand. Hershel reached his hand out towards Charley, she grabbed it gently purring as she knelt down beside the bed and gave him a small smile. Everyone was all happy and teary eyes. </p><p>"C'mere." She said, looking at Beth as she replaced her hand with the young beta's as she stood up before walking out of the cell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>18+ content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey," Rick said, catching Charley's attention before she made it to the stairs. </p><p>"Hey, I need to go wrap up my hand. Asshole made me sprain my wrist." She said, rolling her eyes and he gave her a small smile. </p><p>"Daryl's already got the stuff. Come with me." He said, lacing his hand with her good one.  She  furrowed her brow but followed him anyway.</p><p>"Where are we going?" She asked, as they made their way outside.</p><p>"Daryl and I have a surprise for you." He said, as they made their way towards the middle guard tower, the one they didn't use for watch. She gave him a confused look again as he opened the door and they walked up the stairs to find Daryl there waiting for her. Charley gave them a shocked look when she looked around. There were a couple of candles lit that were just enough to illuminate the space as well as two bunk bed mattresses with a sheet over them and a small cover.  </p><p>"When did y'all do all of this?" She asked, smiling.</p><p>"Did some of it last night while we were on watch, woke up early and finished it for ya. Was Rick's idea. Wanted to have a comfortable place for your heats." Daryl said, walking over to her and gently pulling her to the bed.</p><p>"Wasn't just my idea. I just picked the spot." Rick said, sitting on her other side as Daryl started to wrap her hand tightly.</p><p>He placed a gentle kiss on her now wrapped wrist as Rick pushed her hair to the side and started kissing her neck. Daryl kissed up her arm, making his way to the other side of her neck. She moaned as their hands were roaming up and down her body. She just couldn't relax, all she could think about was everything that happened today. She let out a small whimper and they both stopped instantly.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Daryl asked, eyes filled with worry. </p><p>"Today...everything with the prisoners and Hershel..." She said quietly as tears welled up in her eyes. Rick moved to Daryl's side so they were both in front of her and grabbed her chin tilting her head up.</p><p>"Charley, you saved Hershel's life. If you hadn't been there, if you hadn't thought to do what you did, he would have died." Rick said, stressing the words to get his point across. She nodded looking down again. She knew he was right but what if she had made him suffer through that extra pain for nothing. Which shouldn't matter since he is okay and alive, but he has a long road of recovery in front of him.</p><p>"Hey, ya did good. It's time for ya to worry 'bout yourself." Daryl rumbled, leaning forward kissing her as he crawled over her and gently moved her further into the bed. Rick growled quietly as he watched them, hearing her purr against Daryl's lips. He watched them through lidded eyes as Daryl started kissing down her neck again.</p><p>She lifted one hand beckoning Rick over who happily crawled over to them.  He slid his hand over the back of Daryl's neck before gently pulling him up. Charley moaned as Rick slammed his lips against Daryl's, her mouth watering as she watched them.  The kiss was filled with tongue and saliva like they would die without kissing the other. She reached out with her good hand and started rubbing Rick's hard cock through his jeans.  He let out a rough growl before reaching down and rubbing the hard bulge in Daryl's jeans. </p><p>She could feel her body getting hot again. She'd been pushing her heat away all day only able to get through until now because of the stress. But she was relaxing slowly and her body was getting ready for her alpha's. Ready for them to knot her, she whined at the thought and they looked down at her. Daryl leaned down kissing her, lips parting to let him in and tongues tangling together desperately. Rick groaned as he watched them, bending down to nose at her neck, biting, licking and sucking at his mating bite.  Her moans were being swallowed by Daryl.</p><p>"Charley," Rick breathed out.</p><p>A whimper tore it's way from her mouth, muffled again by Daryl. He ran his hands over her hips, sliding sensually over her sides. Rick reached her collarbone, licking at it before he pulled away, his normally bright eyes dark and full of lust. She whined again as Daryl moved away, hating when they did this. </p><p>"Darlin' gotta know," Rick's voice was so deep, rumbling in his chest.</p><p>"You gotta tell us, baby, please," Daryl added, his raspy drawl longer than normal. </p><p>Rick's fingers toyed with the button on her jeans while Daryl's fingered at the hem of her shirt. She was so drunk on the scent of her alphas and dazed by her heat it was hard to think. They refused to sleep with her at any time unless she verbally consented. She loved that about them. A second whine slipped from her lips as she forced herself to focus.</p><p>"Anything, please, anything, alpha..."</p><p>Hands pulled at her clothes as soon as the words left her mouth. She felt her jeans being slid down her hips and carefully tugged off, a mouth trailing up her calf, licking and kissing up the expanse of skin. The graze of Rick's teeth on her inner thigh had her shivering. She couldn't focus on those sensations because, in the same instance, Daryl's calloused hands were pushing up her shirt.  He didn't take it off, preferring instead to hold it up with his wrist while he cupped one of her breasts. She let out a small whimper as he licked over her breast, leaning down to suck at the sensitive skin.</p><p>"God, you're perfect, omega," Daryl praised, nudging his head between her breasts. </p><p>Rick hummed his agreement, now inching closer to her wet center, the vibration from his hum dragged a moan out of her throat. Daryl ran his fingertips over her ribs, enjoying the goosebumps that followed. She squirmed beneath them, the sensations nearly overwhelming. Daryl's breath teased her most, panting hot and desperate against her chest. She was dying for contact, needing him to touch her more and not just Rick. Her hand wound itself in his long hair, tugging gently downwards. That was all the encouragement he needed.</p><p>"Fuck," She cursed under her breath. Daryl was sucking gently at one of her nipples, the other being rolled between his fingers. When she thrust herself upward, offering more to him, he'd taken it. Her alpha's teeth grazed and tongue soothed. One hand wrapped around her ribs, his thumb teasing her past insanity. He grabbed desperately at himself with his free hand, cock straining against his jeans. Rick had stopped what he was doing to watch them together as she writhed under Daryl's touch.</p><p>"Look at you, look at how fucking beautiful you are. Both of you, my gorgeous, perfect mates." He growled.</p><p>Daryl whined this time, excited more by Rick's words. His hips thrust, bumping into her in the process. Her eyes flicked down, focusing on Rick's face. He was planted between her legs, hands smoothing up and down her thighs.</p><p>"God I could watch you two all day. Do you like that Charley? Do you like Daryl touching you? Teasing you? How does it feel to have him sucking on your breast?"</p><p>Charley couldn't get any words out as Daryl doubled his ministrations. He switched sides, bending over her and resting some of his weight on her body. A vague, distant part of her mind was grateful, the sensations getting to be too much.  But the present, wild part of her would take anything and everything these men wanted to give her. Daryl needed his free hand to hold up the majority of his weight, but rather than release her, he ripped it free from his own need.  Rick noticed and spoke again.</p><p>"Look at Daryl darlin'. Look how much he wants to touch you. Do you wanna touch him too?" Her nod was frantic and nearly shook Daryl free from his position. </p><p>A shiver ran through him at the thought. Before he did anything she reached down between them and pulled him free of the material. She gripped him in her hand moving in sure confident strokes over his cock. He started thrusting hard into her fist, reveling in the pleasure.</p><p>"Such a good girl, omega," Rick purred, rubbing his stubbled jaw across her inner thigh. </p><p>Daryl and Charley both moaning as Rick wrapped his much larger hand around hers, tightening her fist and stroking faster.  Every other stroke he paused and twisted gently on the way down. Daryl had to stop for a second, his forehead resting between her breasts, as he bit his lip harshly to keep from crying out. His hips thrust forward. </p><p>"Such a good girl, I think you deserve a reward darlin'.  Right Daryl?" It was almost cruel of him to ask the other alpha to do anything except breath, let alone speak, but the man managed it.</p><p>"Yeah, fuck yeah, Rick. Anything at all, anything," He cut himself off with a groan, rolling his hips against their hands. </p><p>Rick pulled away from them again, this time taking her panties with him. He settled once more between her thighs, noticing the slight and constant tremor of her legs from the built-up arousal. Her hips bucked forward wanting to have his mouth on her, wanting to feel the scruff of his beard as he ate her out.</p><p>"Stay still darlin'." He said, but her hips bucked involuntarily again.</p><p>"Guess I'll just have to help you then." With ease, Rick pulled her legs up to rest on his shoulders. Daryl blinked open his eyes and pulled back slightly to see them both. He came with a grunt, seizing her lips with his own again. She felt his come, wet and hot against her palm and slowed her stroking. When his twitching stopped, she removed her hand. Just in time too, because a moment later her fingernails were pressing crescent-shaped cuts into her palms. Daryl caressed her body, but his gaze was still fixed on Rick.</p><p>She nearly screamed as Rick buried his head between her legs. She shook as her head lulled to the side, feeling so good right now, pleasure taking over her body. Rick's tongue flicked lazily over her clit before diving into her center. She tried to squeeze her legs shut, not because she wanted him to stop but because it felt so good.  But then firm hands were prying her thighs open again. </p><p>"Don't crush me now, it'd be a wonderful way to go, but I'd rather not die just yet." He chuckled as she growled pathetically, pushing her hips up slightly.</p><p>She reached down desperately, tangling her fingers in Rick's short curls. He let out a breath of laughter before allowing himself to be led back down. He sucked lightly at her clit, circling around the nub a few times and then pressing hard against it with his tongue. Rick slipped a finger inside of her ripping a moan from her mouth. She was so fucking tight. Daryl was transfixed by the sight of them and watched with avid enthusiasm. </p><p>"You like that baby?" He whispered, as he licked at her earlobe. </p><p>She nearly jumped as he spoke, gripping his head and pulling him into a kiss while trying to nod at the same time. He indulged her for a moment, thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth as nastily before pulling back again.</p><p>"That feels good? Bet you love when Rick eats that sweet pussy, huh?" Rick pulled away at Daryl's dirty words.</p><p>"Wanna taste?" Rick asked. Charley's eyes widened as he held up his hand, fingers shining slightly with slick in the candlelight. Daryl bent, sucking them into his mouth. Rick growled lowly as Daryl kept eye contact while sucking and licking at Rick's fingers, mimicking the way he would suck Rick's cock. </p><p>"Fuck darlin'. Sweetest goddamn thing I've ever tasted." Daryl moaned.</p><p>Charley whimpered, trying to buck her hips up again. If Rick hadn't been holding her so tight, she would have accidentally knocked him out. Her nerve endings were shot, pleasure blurring into near pain, her body so tight she thought she'd never relax again. Rick thrust his fingers in and out faster and twirled his tongue with renewed energy as her walls fluttered around him and he could tell she was close. Daryl must've noticed it too, because he attacked her mouth, demanding kisses and biting hard at her lips just the way she liked.  She took everything they gave, feeling delirious as he scratched his short nails down her thighs and she lost it.</p><p>Her head ripped sideways, away from Daryl and she shouted. She could feel the heat wash over her face. No amount of strength could keep her thighs from squeezing tight around Rick's head as she rode it out. Daryl watched in awe as her body shook with ecstasy. Rather than curling up, as she had with him, her back arched. Somewhere in the middle of all of their passion, Rick had reached his own climax, the evidence spreading over the front of his jeans. Watching his mate come undone was enough for him to come untouched. </p><p>Together, the men eased her down, rubbing gently at her muscles like they normally did. She took the time to breathe, trying to ease the tightness in her chest. When she finally got it under control, she greeted her lovers with a tired smile, opening her arms for them. </p><p>"My alphas are so good to me," The words came out in a sated lazy whisper causing both men to laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good mornin'." Daryl's sleepy filled voice greeted as Charley rolled over and snuggled into his chest.</p><p>"Mornin'." Rick replied, voice sounding just as sleepy. </p><p>Daryl smiled as Rick's arms tightened around both of them. He loved waking up with both of them.  They were both usually up and gone by time she woke up but today she was awake earlier than normal. It was a little past dawn and there was just enough light out to see inside the guard tower. They'd made a habit of sleeping up here even when she wasn't in heat. It was warm and cozy, plus she'd slowly started building a nest up here. It had been a week since everything happened with the prisoners and Hershel's leg. Things were strangely domestic. Carol, Beth, and Lori would make breakfast and dinner as well as taking care of the laundry while everyone else was busy with other jobs and chores around the prison. </p><p>They had been slowly clearing and securing more parts of the prison; it was starting to feel...homey. They were all still a little on edge, feeling as if the prison was almost too good to be true. Individual rooms to sleep in, food, water, open space and the most important, safety. Hershel was healing up nicely and they were able to get him crutches from the infirmary. Lori was due to have the baby any day now; they were all a little worried about that. They hadn't had time to stockpile any baby stuff even though Glenn and Maggie looked every time they went for a run. Charley was just now getting back to normal since they weren't running around on the road so her heats would get back to normal. She didn't mind only having one once a month instead of tri-weekly, but it took a toll on her body not having them when she should.</p><p>It was starting to get brighter in the guard tower.  Rick slowly sat up, the covers falling down around his waist as he rubbed his eyes and sighed. He scooted to the bottom of the bed, sitting there for a minute looking through one of the big windows. Daryl gently untangled himself from Charley's grasp who tossed over like a child, making him roll his eyes before crawling over to Rick.  He pressed his naked body against his back and wrapped his arms around the other man's chest. </p><p>"Ya alright?" He drawled, pressing a kiss to the mating bite on his neck. </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, just feel like we still have so much work to do today, ya know.  Her heat lasted 3 days so we didn't get much done and then the last few days we've been working ourselves into the ground. I wanna give everyone a rest day but we just need to get it done." His voice was quiet, absentmindedly rubbing Daryl's arm as he spoke.</p><p>"Rick, baby, you're doin' so good. This whole place was your idea. We couldn't do any of this without ya. I'm so proud of everythin' you've been doin' for us, how ya protect and care for the entire pack. You're such an amazin' leader, father, and mate. Don't second guess yourself. If ya feel like us continuin' to work is what's best then it's what's best, okay?" He turned his head towards Daryl as he spoke and nodded.  He should have been glowing with pride from his mates' praise but he just didn't feel it. </p><p>"I'm just stressed I guess." Rick rumbled, pulling away from the kiss, shivering when he felt a stubbled chin nuzzling at his neck. </p><p>"I could help ya out with that, would ya like that?"  Daryl rumbled, as his lips grazed over his mating bite, hands slowly trailing down Rick's chest. The other man leaned back against his mate's chest sighing at the feeling of rough hands sliding against his skin. </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that," Rick breathed, head falling back against Daryl's shoulder, knees falling open slightly as Daryl's hand slid down his belly. </p><p>Daryl growled quietly as his mate spread his legs for him, scratching his nails through the light trail of hair at the bottom of Rick's belly. He wanted to make Rick feel good, show him how much he was appreciated. Charley sighing and rolling over in bed caught his attention momentarily.  She was probably searching for a warm body to curl up against, but he never turned away from Rick. His alpha mate needed all of his attention right now, their omega would understand. </p><p>Daryl lifted his hand, running his fingertips along the inside of Rick's hairy thigh, his cock already filling up from his mate's touch. Rick took in a deep shaky breath when Daryl's fingers ghosted over his length before pulling away. </p><p>"So good for me, Rick.  Gonna make ya feel so good." Daryl growled against Rick's ear, bringing his hand up to spit in his palm before wrapping his hand around Rick's cock. </p><p>Rick moaned bucking up against Daryl's hand as his thumb ran along the thick vein on the bottom of his cock. He turned his head into the crooks of Daryl's neck, breathing in his scent, a mixture of tobacco and pinewood. There was a sheen of sweat across Daryl's neck and Rick couldn't help himself, taking a long swipe against the alphas skin moaning at the salty flavor mixed with something entirely Daryl. </p><p>"So beautiful," Daryl rumbled, hand stroking Rick slow and firm. His own cock was hard against his mate's back. </p><p>"There ya go, just relax, I got ya," Daryl whispered, stroking Rick faster as his free arm wrapped around Rick's chest. </p><p>"Oh, Dare- I'm close," Rick growled, his leg twitching as the warm pressure built up in his belly. </p><p>"C'mere," Daryl commanded, turning Rick around so fast he didn't have time to whine at the loss of contact. Instead he was now seated in Daryl's lap, groaning when he felt his cock run against his mates. </p><p>"Spit," Daryl gritted, Rick immediately spitting in his palm watching his mate do the same before his hand was wrapping around both of them. </p><p>"Oh," Rick moaned, head falling back as Daryl stroked their cocks together. </p><p>This was supposed to be about Rick.  Daryl wanted to make him feel good but when he opened his eyes he nearly came right there. Daryl's head was tilted back, his mouth slightly open panting.  There were beads of sweat coating his forehead, with his face completely lax, muscles tensing and quivering as he stroked vigorously. Rick couldn't help but reach down and intertwine his hand with Daryl's, using both of their hands to jerk their cocks. </p><p>"Rick-" Daryl growled softly, bringing Rick's forehead to rest against his own. </p><p>"Me, too," Rick moaned, cutting him off. Daryl was always a sight to see when he was coming undone. His body would shake as his cock spurt shot after shot of hot cum until he was completely spent, quietly cursing under his breath as pleasure washed over his body. </p><p>Daryl on the other hand thought Rick was down right beautiful when he came. His usually perfectly slicked back hair was all messed up and sweaty, with his mouth falling open.  His whole body would rock as he chased that euphoric feeling until it was gone. </p><p>They both came calling each other's name as cum spilled over their hands. Rick pulled Daryl into a kiss, his mate still stroking them slowly as they came down from their orgasm. Daryl pulled his hand away, rubbing his slick hand up Rick's belly and over his chest.  Mine. It was quite a possessive move, something they had both done to Charley, especially during a heat, but rarely to each other. </p><p>Rick nearly whined at the thought of everyone smelling Daryl all over him but it wasn't a bad thing. He liked when people knew that he and Daryl were just as involved as they were with Charley. Daryl caught his eye, a smirk sliding across his lips when Rick gave him a breathy smile. </p><p>"I love you." He breathed, his eyes bright and happy now and Daryl gave him a warm smile purring against his neck. </p><p>"I love you, too." He said, caressing the side of Rick's face and leaning forward to kiss him sweetly.</p><p>"Go lay back down with her. I'll come back to get y'all in a little bit." He said, kissing Daryl once more before standing up to go. Daryl crawled back over to his other mate, snuggling into her back purring into the warm skin there.  As he wrapped an arm around her he dozed back to sleep, hoping today would be a good day. </p><p>"Okay, let's get the other car in. We'll park 'em in the west entry of the yard." Rick said, pointing out in the field. </p><p>It was closer to noon now. When Rick had gone back to the tower to wake up his mates, he walked in on Daryl and Charley's naked forms, playing fighting. It had then turned into a heated make out session between the three of them.</p><p>"Good. Our vehicles camped out there look like a giant 'vacancy' sign." Daryl said as him and Charley walked to Rick.</p><p>"After that, we need to load up these corpses so we can burn 'em," Rick said, walking out a little way.</p><p>"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Hershel and try and get him moving around today." Charley said, kissing both their cheeks. </p><p>"Gonna be a long day," T-Dog said as he walked over to them from one of the cars.</p><p>"Where's Glenn and Maggie? We could use some help." Carol spoke, walking over as well. </p><p>"Up in the guard tower." Daryl said, pointing to the tower that was normally used for watch.</p><p>"Guard tower? They were just up there last night." Rick said, making Charley laugh. Maggie and Glenn were in the guard tower together about as much as they were.</p><p>"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl called out, cupping his hands around his mouth.  A head popped up in one of the windows before a body was moving around quickly. </p><p>"Hey, what's up, guys?" A shirtless Glenn called back, sticking his head out the door and very obviously trying to dig his pants. </p><p>"You comin'?" Daryl called back, the four pack members behind him all snickering at the innuendo. </p><p>"What?" He asked, walking further out the door only making them laugh harder.</p><p>"You comin'?" Daryl called again as Maggie walked out beside Glenn. </p><p>"Come on, we could use a hand." He said, slinging an arm over Charley's shoulders as she turned away. </p><p>"Hey, Rick," T-Dog called, the three of them stopping and turning to him.  Rick's smile disappeared when he saw Axel and Oscar on the other side of the fence.</p><p>"Come with me." He growled quietly to Daryl and T, Charley following closely behind them. </p><p>"That's close enough. We had an agreement." Rick said sternly as they approached the two prisoners. Daryl grabbed Charley's wrist gently to keep her closer to him when she tried to walk up to Rick's side. They didn't know these prisoners and he didn't want her to be close to them. </p><p>"Please, mister. We know that. We made a deal. But you gotta understand...we can't live in that place another minute. You follow me? All the bodies, people we knew. Blood brains everywhere. There's ghosts." Axel explained, as Glenn and Maggie walked out of the guard tower.</p><p>"Why didn't you move the bodies out? You should be burning them." Daryl asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>"We tried. We did." Axel said exasperated. </p><p>"The fence is down on the far side of the prison. Every time we drag a body out, those things just line up. Dropping the body and just running back inside." Oscar explained and Charley understood. She was sure it was hard trying to clear it out when you knew the people and there were walkers everywhere.</p><p>"Look, we had nothing to do with Tomas and Andrew. Nothing." Axel said, taking a few steps forward, Daryl and Rick both shifting to be in front of Charley. </p><p>"You trying to prove a point? You proved it, bro. We'll do whatever it takes to be part of your group. Just please, please, don't make us go back in there."</p><p>"Our deal is not negotiable. You either live in your cell block, or you leave." Rick said. Charley  looked down as Oscar's eyes met hers, silently begging for her to speak up for them. </p><p>"I told you this was a waste of time. They ain't no different than the pricks who shot up our boys. You know how many friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw 'em out, like. Humph. These were good guys. Good guys that had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint, like Tomas and Andrew. Now, we've all made mistakes to get here, chief. And I'm not gonna pretend to be a saint, but believe me, we've paid our due. Enough that we would rather hit that road than to go back into that shithole." Oscar explained. He seemed like a good and genuine guy.</p><p>But when Rick looked back at Daryl and he shook his head she knew she wouldn't change his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you serious? You want them living in a cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons. You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?" Rick asked his mate as she leaned against the bus.</p><p>"I never stopped, Rick. I just don't think it would hurt to bring them in. Not as part of the pack, but part of the group. If we send them off, we may as well kill them ourselves." She said, shaking her head. </p><p>"I don't know; Axel seems a little unstable," Glenn spoke up next to Maggie. </p><p>"After all we've been through? We fought so hard for all of this. What if they decide to just take it?" Carol added. But there were way more pack members than there were inmates.  There's no way they'd get the upper hand. </p><p>"It's just been us for so long. They're strangers, I don't- it feels weird all of the sudden to have these other people around." Maggie said, shifting in her spot. </p><p>"You brought us in," Charley said, looking at her and shrugging.</p><p>"Yeah, but you turned up with a shot boy. Didn't give us much of a choice." She responded looking between Charley and Glenn.</p><p>"They can't even kill walkers-"</p><p>"They're convicts. Bottom line," Carol said, cutting Glenn off.</p><p>"Ya know, those two might have less blood on their hands then we do. Then I do." Charley said, looking around and then up at Rick. They were no strangers to her past. Charley had been in and out of juvie as a kid.  She also had to kill an ex-boyfriend in self-defense. </p><p>"I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with 'em. They're degenerate, but they ain't psychos." Daryl said from her other side and she looked over at him.</p><p>"So, you're with me." She asked, quietly.</p><p>"Hell, no." He said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes when she growled at him.</p><p>"Let 'em take their chances out on the road like we did." He said, his alpha voice coming through slightly.</p><p>"Daryl-"</p><p>"Charley, when I was a rookie, I arrested this kid. Nineteen years old, wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. The kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation and all throughout the trial.  He suckered the jury into believing him. He was acquitted due to insufficient evidence. And then, two weeks later, shot another girl. We've been through too much, baby. Our deal with them stands." Charley scoffed as Rick spoke. She nodded her head slowly before starting to walk away.</p><p>"Charley-" He tried calling after her, looking over at Daryl who just shook his head. </p><p>"Gotta go check on Hershel," She said, not turning away. She doesn't even know why she even bothered. She trusted Rick with her whole heart but she still felt like it was the wrong decision.</p><p>"Hey Carl...hey Beth,"  Charley greeted, giving them a smile as she entered the cell block before walking to Hershel's cell.</p><p>"How ya feeling today, Hershel," She asked, as she walked in. She'd checked his bandages earlier this morning and everything was healing great. Now it was time to get him up and out of bed. </p><p>"Like a million bucks." He said, chuckling as Lori, Beth and Carl walked in. Carl handed Charley the crutches they found as Hershel started to pull himself up and to the edge of the bed. </p><p>"Daddy, don't push yourself," Beth scolded, when he moved too fast to the edge of the bed.</p><p>"What else am I gonna do? Can't stand looking up at the bottom of that bunk anymore." He said, losing his balance slightly; Lori and Charley moving to steady him. After a moment he tapped the crutches on the ground, adjusting himself and moving forward. </p><p>"You know, I think I'm pretty steady." He said as they got to the doorway of the cell.</p><p>"That's a good start, you wanna take a rest?" Lori asked. Hershel chuckling again looking at her.</p><p>"A rest? Let's go for a stroll." He said, moving forward again. </p><p>Lori and Charley shared a look but she shrugged as she thought about it.  They would have plenty of places to sit along the way if he needed it. As they made their way outside, she looked around and saw Rick, Glenn, and Daryl were in the outer fence like everyone else still moving the cars. She hopped down the few stairs reaching her hand out, lightly pressing it to Hershel's chest in case he needed some extra support. They made it all the way to the fence, with Hershel needing very little help. Charley was surprised but it made her very happy. </p><p>A huge smile stretched across her face when she saw Daryl and Rick looking their way. She was still a little upset but her happiness about Hershel up and moving around masked that. Purring quietly, she caught Rick's eye and then Daryl's. Rick noticed movement behind his pack, tearing his eyes away from his mate to look and feeling his heart drop in his stomach. </p><p>"No," He whispered. Daryl's head snapping towards him at the distressed noise but before he could say anything Carl's voice rang in his ears. </p><p>"Walkers!" Carl yelled. Charley whipped around seeing walker after walker making their way towards them. Beth hurriedly started helping Hershel towards the cell block as Carl, Lori and Charley were shooting at the walkers.</p><p>"Charley!" Rick called out, catching her attention just enough for her to recognize the walker behind her. </p><p>"Charley, get the hell outta there!" Daryl yelled. His heart pounding so hard he thought it might explode. </p><p>"Lori!" Maggie shouted, Charley rushing over to help Lori and Carl get back to the cellblock after seeing Beth and Hershel safe in a caged-in area.</p><p>They were about to walk into the cellblock when more walkers came out. What the hell was going on? They had no choice but to push into the tombs which were still littered with walkers. As they were hastily making their way down the corridors, five walkers pushed between them separating Charley from the other three. She cursed internally, turning back the other way. There were just too many walkers down there. She'd killed about twenty so far and she was tired and covered in blood. Gripping her knife tightl, she walked down the eerily quiet halls. She knew where she was, solitary. </p><p>She lifted her flashlight up and regretted it instantly. At the end of the hall was a whole group of walkers and the light caught the walkers' attention. She quickly turned around and cursed seeing walkers at the other end of the hallway. She threw herself into one of the cells, closing the heavy door and hearing the walker banging and clawing at the door. There was one walker in there, chained to the bed, and she quickly killed it before stumbling back and sliding down the wall. She would have to wait for the walkers to die down and forget about her. She wondered if everyone else was okay; if Rick and Daryl were okay. She wanted to howl to assure them that she was okay and safe. But she knew she couldn't; it would just attract more walkers. </p><p>"Rick. Rick, baby, look at me," Daryl nearly whined, crouching in front of his mate. </p><p>They had finally gotten the blaring alarm shut off and the walkers had been detained. The pack met back in the courtyard waiting for everyone. T-Dogg, Lori and Charley were the only ones who hadn't made it back. Carol had told them T sacrificed himself to save her. Just a few moments later Maggie and Carl came out with a tiny whimpering baby. Once Rick realized what that meant for Lori he had broken down. But Daryl was worried about his other mate. They had no idea where she was or if she was even okay. </p><p>"Rick, Charley isn't back. I need you to snap out of it!" Daryl nearly growled, holding Rick's face between his hands but the man didn't answer. The pup whimpering pulled his attention away from Rick and he hesitantly let his mate go and walked back over to the rest of his pack. </p><p>"Let me see the baby," Hershel called out as he made his way over. </p><p>"What're we gonna feed her?" Daryl asked, he knew Lori had planned on breastfeeding but that was obviously not an option anymore. </p><p>"The good news is she looks healthy but she needs formula and soon or she won't survive," Hershel stated solemnly as he checked over the pup. </p><p>"Nope. No way. Not her. We ain't losing no one else. I'm going on a run." Daryl nearly growled, throwing his bow over his shoulder. He looked back at Rick who was still kneeling there staring off into the distance. </p><p>They had gotten lucky. Daryl and Maggie had found an old daycare that was still stocked with formula, bottles and pretty much all baby essentials they would need. Daryl took over feeding the small pup. God she looked so much like Rick, he thought as the pup looked up at him with those big brown eyes. That night he brought the small pup up to the guard tower, cuddling her against his chest as he cried. Charley was still nowhere to be found, his beautiful loving mate was gone, probably dead and he wasn't even sure if Rick realized that. Rick was in mourning over Lori and he understood but he hadn't even come back from whatever he was doing to check on her. </p><p>"Daryl?" The soft voice called out, pulling Daryl from his sleep.</p><p>Daryl's eyes fluttered to see the pup sleeping next to him still but he could hear Rick breathing. He rolled over to see Rick kneeling next to the bed, glancing over his shoulder to check on the pop again before shifting to face Rick. Daryl rumbled deep in his chest and his mate looked nervous, wrecked, guilty and scared. Rick was shirtless, the bloody white fabric discarded on the floor next to him. </p><p>"Rick? Ya alright?" Daryl asked, thankful that when he reached out his mate didn't pull away but all he received in answer was a shake of the head. He watched his mate for a second as he leaned into his touch but wouldn't look him in the eye.  His heart shattered when Rick whimpered and slumped against his chest. </p><p>Rick laid there for a moment breathing in Daryl's scent and taking in the comfort that the alpha was offering to him. He realized he hadn't seen Charley yet and god did he need one of her hugs.  He knew she would know exactly what to say to him right now. He took another deep breath of Daryl's scent before sitting back up, Daryl caressing his face as if he was scared Rick would run away. </p><p>"I love you, Daryl," Rick whispered, nudging his forehead against his mates, listening to the deep shaky breath he took as his hands slid over Rick's bare chest. </p><p>"Love ya, Rick," He rumbled back, Rick kissing his forehead before pulling away again. </p><p>"Where's Charley?" Rick asked.  His stomach flipping when he watched confusion and dread fill Daryl's eyes. </p><p>"No," Rick whispered, shaking his head. </p><p>"She never came back, Rick-"</p><p>"No, no, no," He cried. He'd say it was like finding out about Lori all over again but this, this was worse. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped all over it. </p><p>"Tried- I tried to tell ya but ya just ran off and I couldn't-" Rick cut Daryl off throwing his arms around his mate, the two men crying as they clutched at each other. </p><p>It was one thing to lose a loved one it was completely different to lose a mate. Daryl and Rick were strong, they would be okay.  They loved each other even without Charley. It was never easy on anyone to lose a mate. For an alpha to lose an omega, the person they were supposed to protect from all harm, it was gut reaching.  It was something most alphas could never come back from. </p><p>It took someone strong...but for now the two alphas just cried as they held each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charley didn't know how long she'd been in the cell. It felt like the walkers were never going to go away, she was dehydrated and just so tired. It hurt to move and she didn't even have the strength to call out. She had caught Rick's scent but it was gone as fast as she smelled it but she could sense his anger and guilt. She knew he couldn't smell her scent due to the rotten smell down there that  overpowered any of her scents. </p><p>She wanted to cry, scream, howl, just do anything when she smelled Daryl and Carl. Tears of frustration welling up in her eyes when their scent disappeared just like Rick's did. Were they looking for her? Did they just think she was dead? Did they just give up on trying to find her. </p><p>A few hours later she woke up and she could smell Daryl again. He was right there and his scent wasn't leaving this time. This was her chance. She slowly pushed her foot towards the door kicking it gently, just enough to make it open. She did it again, but something was keeping it from opening all the way. She knew he would eventually get up to see what it was even if he thought it was a walker. She heard muffled crying and wanted nothing more than to curl up against him and help him calm down. Then she heard an angry growl when she pushed the door harder. "Yes, he's getting up," Charley thought. </p><p>Daryl flung open the door seconds later, knife in his hand at the ready, standing there waiting for a walker. Confused when nothing came, he lowered his knife before looking around, and gasped when he made contact with those blue eyes he loved so much. </p><p>"Charley..." He whispered quietly, crouching down in front of her and lifting her chin up gently. </p><p>She tried to give him a small smile but it faltered when she saw his chin wobble. She hardly ever saw Daryl cry but when she did it broke her heart into a million pieces. She weakly lifted up one hand holding onto his face as he rested his forehead against hers. She let out a soft purr but not much else would come out. He moved his face pressing his nose into her neck, breathing in deeply. He gently lifted her up in his arms, tenderly carrying her like a baby. All she could do was rest her head in the crook of his neck and breathe in his scent. Daryl pressed a kiss to her head as he headed back towards the cell block. He had to get her back to Rick and get her some food and water. She had been alone down there for three days. All alone and scared. The pack all thought she was dead. He got to the cell block through the back corridor bringing her to the first cell, setting her down on one of the beds.  Daryl quickly pressed a water bottle to her lips watching her drink greedily.</p><p>"Thought we lost ya..." He said quietly, crouching in front of her. </p><p>"Ya ain't ever gonna lose me, baby," She purred quietly, watching the shiver run down his spine at the sound of her purr before he leaned in and kissed her.</p><p>"We couldn't find ya, or pick up yer scent anywhere. Was so worried about ya." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her chest. She couldn't bring herself to say anything else, her throat still sore and scratchy.</p><p>"'m gonna go get Rick, okay?" He asked, not wanting to pull away but he knew Rick needed to know she was alive. She nodded as he stood up and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking out. She downed the rest of the water, the liquid refreshing on her sore throat as she waited for her mates. </p><p>She could hear footsteps approaching. Daryl stood outside the cell and nodded towards her and a second later Rick entered her line of sight. He was still for a moment, a small whine stuck in his throat. Charley stood up slowly holding her hand out to invite him in. He engulfed her in a tight hug shoving his face in her neck and breathing in deeply much like Daryl had. He pulled back and grabbed her face with both of his hands, kissing her sweetly. </p><p>"How?" Hershel asked, as she and Rick pulled away, Hershel hugging her next.</p><p>"Solitary," She answered simply with a small laugh.</p><p>"Poor thing fought her way into a cell. Must've passed out. Dehydrated." Daryl said as Hershel and Charley parted. </p><p>He stepped aside revealing Carl and Beth and she noticed Beth holding a sweet tiny baby in her arms. Charley let out a small gasp seeing the baby before turning her head to Rick in confusion. She laid her hand on his chest when she realized she didn't see Lori or pick up her scent anywhere. He shifted for a second before looking down and shaking his head, his chin wobbling. His eyes met hers and she could see the tears glistening in his eyes. Daryl watched as she lifted her hands up to Rick's face, caressing it gently. Her eyes filled with tears as she brought his forehead to hers. Daryl watched his mate comfort the other, knowing how hard it was on Rick losing them both. </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered as he brought his hand up to her neck, and held her there for a moment before they both pulled away. She pecked his lips softly before she pressed a small kiss to his head. She turned back to Beth, reaching out for the baby, a sweet baby girl.</p><p>"Hi, sweetie. Oh, you are so beautiful." Charley whispered. She cuddles the tiny pup against her chest as big brown eyes stared up at her. She pulled Carl in with her free arm, purring when she felt Rick's hand on her back. He gave her a small smile before turning to Daryl. </p><p>"Hey, we need to go deal with her," Rick said as the three men began to walk out. Beth and Carol assured them they would catch Charley up when she asked what was going on. </p><p>Charley moved to the staircase and they told her about the alpha female that showed up. She'd been carrying a basket full of baby formula and was standing outside the fences. She told them she got the formula from Glenn and Maggie who had dropped it when they were taken by a guy from another group. The new alpha had told them that Maggie had mentioned a prison and what direction it was in before the guy showed up and that was how she had found them. Not long after she finished explaining what happened the baby started fussing and Carol walked off to make her a bottle. Rick and Daryl came back when Carol did and Charley started feeding the little pup. </p><p>"How do you know we can trust her?" Oscar asked. Charley was glad Rick had changed his mind about the prisoners. She just wished it had been under different circumstances. </p><p>"This is Maggie and Glenn. Why are we even debating?" Beth asked.</p><p>"We ain't. I'll go after them." Daryl said from Rick's side.</p><p>"Well, this place sounds pretty secure. You can't go alone." Rick said, shaking his head. He ran his fingers over Daryl's wrist gently to try to calm him down. He wouldn't leave his people behind and they all knew that. </p><p>"I'll go," Beth said. Sweet Beth; of course she volunteered but Rick wouldn't ever let her go. Axel and Oscar both volunteered to go as well. But as Charley had figured, Rick told Beth she couldn't go as well as Axel. They agreed it would be Daryl, the new alpha Michonne, Oscar and Rick. Charley had offered to go too but they shut that idea down real quick. </p><p>"Fine. But at least help me to the guard tower," She said, fake pouting after Carol stole the baby away from her. Daryl scooped Charley up in his arms and started walking with Rick following beside them.</p><p>"Ya know I can walk right?" She asked sarcastically.</p><p>"Nope." He said simply, making her roll her eyes. </p><p>Rick walked ahead of them, opening the doors as Daryl walked through them still holding her tight. She knew there was no point in arguing. She knew that he wasn't gonna put her down even if she wanted him to. After he walked up the stairs of the guard tower he dropped to his knees and gently sat her on the bed, pulling her into a tight hug.  She could feel tears on her neck and had to hold back a whine. Rick and Charley locked eyes and he came to kneel behind her, wrapping his arms around both of his mates. </p><p>"Dare, baby, look at me," Charley said, grabbing his face with both of her hands. He kept his head low but he made eye contact with her before looking away again.</p><p>"I'm okay. I'm right here. You found me, baby." She whispered, pulling him in for a kiss and whimpering against his lips. </p><p>She could only imagine what he mates were feeling. She didn't know what she would do if she'd have lost or thought she lost either of them. On top of that, Rick lost Lori too and she could sense the sorrow seeping out of him. Rick hadn't shown much emotion other than in the cell. But then suddenly there were tears on the back of her neck and she felt her chin wobble. The sadness in such a small space was drowning her. She shifted so she was sideways between the two men trying to grab their attention.</p><p>"Hey, both of you, look at me," She sniffled, resting a hand on each of their cheeks. </p><p>"I can only imagine how you feel, okay? But I'm here now and know that I will always come back to you as long as you promise to do the same. Promise to always come back to each other?" She said looking at them. </p><p>"Promise." </p><p>"Promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Finally got Judith to sleep?" Hershel asked as Charley walked down the stairs. It had been a few hours since everyone left to go find Glenn and Maggie. She had been so worried she took over caring for Judith to calm her nerves.</p><p>"Ha. Yeah. She was fighting it though." She answered with a small chuckle.</p><p>"How are we on formula?" Carl asked.</p><p>"We have enough to last another month," Hershel said, coming over to where they were standing at the bottom of the stairs. </p><p>"I'll take Charley or Carol for some more at the end of the week," Carl said. He would be presenting in a few months and he showed more and more signs of being an alpha every day.</p><p>"Your dad and the others will be back by then," Beth said, gingerly bending down next to him. </p><p>"We don't know that. Right now Judith is the only family I got." Carl said. Charley let out a soft whine at Carl's words and his head snapped towards her.</p><p>"Charley, I didn't mean it like that..." He said with big eyes.</p><p>"Yes, you did. But that's okay I understand." She said, patting his shoulder and turning to walk away. She didn't want to make him feel bad. She stopped in her tracks as a distant scream echoed through the prison.</p><p>"What was that?" Beth asked. </p><p>"That was from inside," Hershel said, listening carefully.</p><p>"Was that Carol?" Carl asked worriedly.</p><p>"Nah, she's out keeping watch in the guard tower with Axel," Charley replied, pulling out her gun.</p><p>"What if they came back in for something? What if they're in trouble?" Beth questioned. Charley could see the worry and fear on Beth's face but she was pretty sure the scream didn't sound like Carol.</p><p>"I'm going. Walkers get in from outside, people could too," Carl said, standing up.</p><p>"I can't let you go down there," Hershel said, holding up his crutch to stop Carl. </p><p>"My dad would go." Carl said, looking at Hershel.</p><p>"He's right. Rick would go. I'll go with him." Charley said, cocking her gun. Hershel nodded hesitantly as another scream echoed through the cell block.</p><p>She could hear Carl's breath speed up as they walked down the dark corridors and his scent was sour with anxiety. Without stopping or looking at him she purred softly and the tension left his shoulders almost instantly. She didn't even know if he realized it was because of her.</p><p>The screams were getting louder the closer they got. Luckly, there weren't very many walkers down here anymore. Before Rick had left, he had told Charlie about how he went on a walker killing spree and felt like he was losing his mind after losing Lori and her on the same day. </p><p>Carl and Charley shared a look as they rounded the corner. They saw four people fighting walkers and one woman on the ground screaming. Carl and Charley both shot the two walkers but more were coming. The group looked at them in shock.</p><p>"Come on! Hurry!" Carl said, hurriedly. One man, an alpha, helped a woman up and Charley could tell they were mates. The other three hurried after them but the alpha who was carrying his mate fell behind, falling to the ground with her.</p><p>"We've gotta go." Charley whisper yelled. The biggest alpha ended up taking her and carrying her as they ran. Carl ripped the keys from his belt, unlocking the door and they all ran inside.</p><p>"Oh, God! Donna? Is she dead?" The smaller alpha called. Carl slammed the door shut and the bigger man laid the girl out on the floor. </p><p>"Baby?" The man said while holding her face in his hands. The woman's eyes were open but there was no life there.</p><p>"I'll take care of it for you," Carl said gently, holding out his gun.</p><p>"Whoa. Wait a minute." The bigger man said. The alpha woman and the younger alpha were standing off to the side as she tried to console him. </p><p>"She doesn't have that long." Carl insisted.</p><p>"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? Who are you with?" The alpha female asked. Charley gripped her gun as the alpha walked forward.</p><p>"Look, we can help you," Charley said gently. The female's eyes met hers for a moment before going back to Carl.</p><p>"First things first." He said, nodding to Donna.</p><p>"No, we take care of our own." The big alpha spoke, reaching back and grabbing the hammer he came in with.</p><p>"No, Tyreese!" </p><p>"I gotta do it. Look, just take Ben and lean against the wall." Tyreese spoke. Charley locked eyes with Carl and nodded towards the cell block. None of them noticed when they walked away. </p><p>"Hey, what are you doing?" The woman asked, as the cell door shut and the lock clicked into place. </p><p>"Hey, did you just lock us in here?-"</p><p>"Open the door." The two spoke at the same time.</p><p>"This room is secure. You'll be safe. You have food and water." Charley said, standing close to Carl with Beth and Hershel a few feet behind them. </p><p>"Open this door." She said, alpha voice growling as she gripped the bars.</p><p>"I can't." Carl said, attaching the keys to his belt again.</p><p>"Oh, come on. We're not animals; don't do this." She pleaded, eyes shifting from Carl and Charley before going back to Beth and Hershel. </p><p>"Hey! You can't just leave us here. Open this door! Open the door." This time she was more aggressive and banged on the door as she spoke. </p><p>"Sasha! Back away from the door and leave them alone." Tyreese spoke, walking up. Charley didn't think they smelled like mates but more like siblings. He gently urged her away from the door before speaking against it.</p><p>"Besides, look around. This is the best we've had in weeks. Their house. And, anyway, we have other things to deal with." He said, turning to the others in his group before Carl and Charley turned and walked away.</p><p>Charley walked upstairs and grabbed a still sleeping Judith.  She said a quiet goodnight to everyone else and told Carl to come get her if anything happened. She cuddled the baby against her chest as she made her way to the guard tower. She gently laid her on the side of the nest where Rick would normally sleep and watched as she snuggled into his scent. It was getting late but she just couldn't sleep. She was worried about their pack. Although she had confidence that everyone would be back safe and sound, she also knew what this world was now. Knowing how things could happen in a split second.</p><p>She just wanted her family home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charley woke up early the next morning to a quietly cooing Judith. She smiled as the baby played with her fingers.  The sweet girl was five days old today. Charley let her stay laying there as she rolled over grabbing a diaper, a new outfit and making her a bottle. Most of the baby stuff stayed with Beth since she cared for her most of the day, but Charley brought enough stuff up here to have her for a few nights. </p><p>"Hey, sweetie, you hungry?" Charley asked after changing her into a little pink outfit and bundling her up in a cover. Charley picked her up and cradled her against her chest while feeding her.  Charley purred as she rocked with her in her arms and she fell right back to sleep.</p><p>Charley only got about a good hour of sleep last night.  She was just too worried to sleep. Rick and the group should be back anytime now and she just missed him and Daryl. She hadn't seen them for almost four days and then they had to leave immediately. She laid Judith down before getting up and changing her own clothes and grabbing her gun and knife.  She scooped the precious girl up in her arms and made her way to the cellblock. Beth smiled as Charley passed through making her way to the common area where she could hear the other group talking to Hershel.</p><p>"Pretty nice having medical training," Tyreese spoke.</p><p>"It'll only get you so far," Hershel replied.</p><p>"You were bitten?" Tyreese asked as Charley walked in and Hershel nodded. Charley walked over to where they kept the bottles of water and grabbed one.</p><p>"How old is the baby?" Shasha asked, looking over her shoulder. </p><p>"Just shy of a week," Hershel responded.</p><p>"To be honest, we never thought we'd see another baby. She's beautiful. How are you feeling?" Charley looked up as Sasha approached her. </p><p>"Oh, she's not mine." Charley said gently. She definitely wasn't the 'submit to every alpha' type of omega but they didn't know these people. It was kind of an unspoken rule amongst the pack that when unfamiliar alphas were around Charley would act like a 'normal' omega. That way if they tried anything they'd have some kind of surprise element against them.</p><p>"Where's the mother?" She asked, looking around. Charley pressed her lips together and looked down. </p><p>"I'm sorry." She said in realization after none of the pack members spoke and she walked back by Tyreese. Charley turned away walking towards the cellblock, handing Judith to Beth who happily took her. </p><p>Carl and Charley were standing at the gate waiting for the group to get back. They were standing at the bottom of the guard tower in comfortable silence, birds chirping and not many walkers out today. It was kind of peaceful.</p><p>"It's so quiet today. It's easy to forget how loud the world used to be. I used to complain about it. Traffic, construction, car alarms, noise, pollution. What I wouldn't give for the sweet sound of a jumbo jet." Charley said, Carl letting out a small chuckle looking overhead. </p><p>"It'd be even sweeter if we were all on it." He said, before turning his head back forward. They were both quiet for a minute.</p><p>"Your mom was proud of you." Charley said quietly, hearing him sniffle a bit.</p><p>"For what? Being mean to her?" He asked, looking down.</p><p>"No, Carl. You can't think about that." She said, turning to look at him.</p><p>"It's all I think about." He said. But before she could say anything else they both looked up at the sound of a car approaching. </p><p>"It's them, hurry," She said as they rushed over to the gate. Carl unlocked it quickly and Charley pulled it open as Carl rushed to the next gate, closing it immediately as they drove through. </p><p>"Drive 'em up. I'll meet you there." Charley heard Rick say as she was locking the gate back. She glanced in the car windows as Rick hugged Carl and the car pulled off. She had a horrible feeling in her gut when she realized Daryl wasn't with them. </p><p>"Where's Hershel?" He asked, looking down at Carl.</p><p>"He's in the cell block." Carl answered. Before Rick could say anything else a small whine ripped itself from Charley's throat, Rick's head snapping towards her. </p><p>"Where's Daryl, Rick?" She asked, taking in a shaky breath as he quickly walked over to her. </p><p>"Hey. Hey, it's alright. He's alive." He said, hugging her quickly before pulling back and looking at her.</p><p>"We ran into his brother. They went off." Rick said, remembering how he nearly fell to his knees begging Daryl not to leave.  Remembering how his mate silently pleaded to just let his brother come back but Rick wouldn't give in. </p><p>"No. He left?" Charley asked She could hear her own voice shake as the words left her mouth. </p><p>"Daryl left? He's gone? Is he coming back?" She asked, her voice full of fear. A whimper came out as she spoke and Rick whined low in his chest as he pulled her against him tightly. </p><p>She didn't let herself cry though; she couldn't. She ripped herself from Rick's arms and instead grabbed his hand. She couldn't handle all of the emotions right now. They walked up to the prison and met the rest of the group as they got there. Maggie, Hershel and Beth went inside along with the rest of the group after they caught the pack up on everything that had happened, leaving Rick and Charley alone outside. </p><p>"So, it sounds like we have a new problem on our hands. You get a good look at him?" Charley asked, turning to Rick. He shook his head looking down then back at her. </p><p>"He had Daryl and Merle pitted against each other. A crowd cheering for them to fight to the death." Charley growled quietly at Rick's words. </p><p>"What kind of a sick bastard does that?" He asked and she looked up at him with a scowl. </p><p>"The kind this sick world creates," She mumbled, kicking at the ground and staying quiet. She figured now would be a good time to bring up the new pack. </p><p>"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He asked worriedly. Her eyes snapped up to his and her hand automatically shooting out to his chest to calm him down.</p><p>"No, Rick. She's fine, healthy. Eats like a horse, sleeps like a rock." She said, shaking her head.</p><p>"Then what is it, baby?" He asked confused, wrapping his arms around her. </p><p>"We heard screaming in the prison. Carl wanted to check it out, Hershel wouldn't let him. Carl insisted so I went with him. There was a group of 5, now 4. We got them locked up, 4 alphas. Two siblings and one father and teenage son. The father's mate was the one that died. The siblings seem like good people, I'm not sure about the father though." She explained and he nodded.</p><p>"Well, let's go check it out, yeah?" He asked, stopping when she trapped his wrist. He could see the sadness in her eyes as her lip quivered. Daryl should be here right now. </p><p>"I love you," She whispered, kissing him softly.</p><p>"I love you, too." He said gently as he hugged her again before they turned to the cellblock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick and Charley walked into the cell block but Rick walked right past the group and into the cell area. She didn't say anything, just followed him. Beth walked down the stairs as Carl locked the door and handed Judith to Rick. It was the first time she'd really gotten to see him hold her and it made her heart feel warm as he cradled her into his chest, inhaling her scent. She laid her head on his shoulder as he swayed with the baby girl for a moment before she started whimpering. Beth was quick to take her with a warm smile. Rick and Charley walked to the cell they would normally use if they weren't staying in the guard tower. She just sat on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily. </p><p>"Hey..." He said, crouching in front of her and grabbing her face.</p><p>"What? Daryl left and I'm heartbroken. We have other things to worry about. He made his choice." She said angrily, but she felt the tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Charley, it's his brother. I couldn't, we couldn't have Merle back here. Not after what he did to Maggie and Glenn. He would just be putting everyone at each other's throats. And Daryl, well, Merle is the only family he has left-" </p><p>"No. We are his family. We're his mates. Merle is his family but not his only family." She cut him off with a growl. </p><p>"Charley, baby, I don't know if he's coming back." Rick told her quietly, petting at her hair. </p><p>"Then that'll be another promise he's broken." Rick looked at her confused.</p><p>"He promised he'd never leave us and if he doesn't come back that's the second one. He promised he would always come back no matter what." Her words were angry and harsh but she wasn't actually angry; she wasn't even mad. She was just really, really hurt. Rick pulled her into a hug, both of them scenting the other and that's when she lost it. </p><p>A loud, ugly sob ripped from her throat and Rick whined against her neck. As Charley cried he felt his own tears filling his eyes as he listened to her sob. Daryl was there for her through so much, before they even met Rick. He taught her how to fight, how to hunt, how to kill walkers. He was the first alpha she ever trusted after her last relationship. He made it so easy to trust him even if he didn't let all of his walls down for her at first. Then Rick came along and they all just kind of fell together. As if they were meant to be together. They are meant to be together. Daryl would be back, she knew he would, but he wasn't here now and that just ripped at her heart. Rick just held her tightly, shushing her and telling her he loves her. </p><p>"Alright, you ready to go talk to these people?" Charley asked, calming herself down, pulling away and wiping the tears from her face.</p><p>"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I love you." He said, kissing her softly. He wanted to pull her back in his arms and tell her that he was heartbroken too. Tell her that she didn't have to put on a brave face. But he could see it in her eyes that she needed to get out of this room. The room that reeked of Daryl's scent and distracted herself from him being gone. </p><p>"I love you, too," She said quietly.  He grabbed her hand and pulled her up as they walked out of their cell together. They were met at the end of the stairs by the rest of the pack before following Rick into the common area. The group of four alpha's stood up as they walked in. </p><p>"I'm Tyreese." The biggest alpha offered Rick his hand as they walked forward, the rest of the group behind Rick and Charley. </p><p>"Sasha, Allen, Ben," Hershel spoke up, pointing to each member. </p><p>"How'd you get in?" Rick asked, turning to Tyreese ignoring his outstretched hand.</p><p>"Fire damage to the administrative part of the prison. Wall's down." He explained.</p><p>"That side's completely overrun with walkers. How'd you get this far?" Rick asked.</p><p>"We didn't. We lost our friend Donna." Tyreese spoke. Charley glanced over when she heard Allen sniffle at the mention of his mate.</p><p>"They were lost in the tombs. We had to bring them here, Rick." Charley told him quietly. Rick turned his head to her slightly as she spoke and nodded.</p><p>"I'm sorry about your friend. We know what that's like." Rick said to Tyreese.</p><p>"If it hadn't been for your mate and pup we wouldn't have made it." Tyreese said, glancing at Charley then back at Rick who nodded again.</p><p>"Hershel said you could use some extra hands. We're no strangers to hard work. We'll go out and get our own food, stay out of your hair. You got a problem with another group, we'll help with that, too. Anything to contribute." The alpha continued when Rick didn't say anything. Rick was quiet for a moment.</p><p>"No." He said simply.</p><p>"Please. It's like "10 Little Indians" out there. It's just us now." Sasha pleaded, taking a step forward. </p><p>"No," Rick said again, shaking his head but Charley knew he was fighting with himself.</p><p>"Let's talk about this," Hershel spoke up from behind them. </p><p>"We can't just keep-"</p><p>"We've been through this," Rick said, cutting him off. "With Tomas, Andrew. Look what happened." </p><p>"Axel and Oscar weren't like them," Charley said gently from his side.</p><p>"And where's Oscar now?" Charley could feel the agitation radiating from him and wondered what changed but she couldn't figure out why he was so angry. </p><p>"I can't be responsible," Rick said after a moment.</p><p>"You turn us out, you are responsible," Tyreese said. Even though it was an unfair thing to hold against him, it was true. Turning people away was just about as bad as killing them, especially when you could help. </p><p>"Rick," Hershel spoke up, gesturing for him to come over. Rick watched Tyreese for a moment before grabbing his mates hand and pulling her with him. </p><p>"You've done so much for us. I appreciate that. We all do. We owe you our lives. We've done everything you asked, without question. And I'm telling you, you're wrong on this. You've got to start giving people a chance." Herschel pleaded. Charley agreed with Hershel a hundred percent. Rick was quiet for a minute. He looked from Hershel to Tyreese and his group, then looked to their pack surrounding him. His eyes met Charley's and he sighed rubbing at his tired eyes. He looked up taking a deep breath, cocking his head when he saw her. </p><p>"Oh, no, no." Charley heard him whisper. She looked at the ledge above them where he was looking but she didn't see anything, then looking at him with confusion in her eyes. He kept whispering 'no' under his breath like he was trying to convince himself of something. His eyes kept glancing up to the ledge before he walked away from Hershel.</p><p>"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Rick spoke, aware he probably looked crazy, but he couldn't be here right now. </p><p>"Dad?" Carl asked, confused. Charley wrapped her arm around his shoulder to keep him from going towards Rick. </p><p>"Rick, baby?" Charley called, but he just ignored them.</p><p>"Why are you- no. I can't help you. Get out!" Rick said angrily, pinching at the bridge of his nose. </p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tyreese said as Rick turned around to face them.</p><p>"Get out!" He growled, looking so confused and scared. .</p><p>"Hey, easy, Rick. There's no need to- " Charley jumped back as Rick's shouting cut her off.</p><p>"You don't belong here! Get out! Please!" Rick pulled his gun out and they all backed up quickly. Charley took a big step over to Beth, who was holding Judith, and stood in front of them. She also pushed Carl behind her as well. She looked over at Hershel who looked just as shocked. </p><p>"Hey, relax, brother. Relax." Tyreese spoke up, trying to calm Rick down.</p><p>"Get out! Just get out!" Rick kept shouting. Charley would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. His scent was terrifying; he smelled scared and that was rare for him. </p><p>"We'll leave. We're going. Okay? Ain't nobody gotta get shot. We're going." Tyreese said, him and his group backing away. Charley could tell he didn't want to hurt them. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Rick screamed and growled. But he wasn't screaming at them though. </p><p>After the door slid shut, the sound echoing through the common area, Rick calmed down. His eyes were still glancing up to that same spot on the ledge. Hershel had told Charley, Rick lost it for a minute after he found out Lori died and thought she did too, and maybe that was what this was. An episode of some sort. He didn't say anything and they all just stood there looking at each other. He quickly turned around and stormed out of the cellblock. </p><p>"I'll go check on him," She said quietly, reaching behind her to make sure her gun was still there. </p><p>"Do you want me to come with you?" Carl asked quietly, once everyone had walked away. </p><p>"No, I got this. You stay and hold down everything in here for me, okay?" She asked, knowing the simple task would keep the young alpha busy. </p><p>Charley made her way out into the courtyard and saw Rick standing in the area where they had a few graves dug. He stood there for a moment before suddenly turning and running to the gate. She furrowed her brow as she watched him run through the gate and to the pond in the back. She stood there watching him for a minute before walking through the field. He left and was walking in the wooded area around the pond by the time she got to the fence. </p><p>"Rick. Rick." She called, loud enough for him to hear her. After a moment she saw him as he came walking across the small bridge over the pond. He looked around confused as she called his name until his eyes met hers. </p><p>"You comin' back soon? Glenn's on the warpath. Smart as he is, he can't fill your boots. None of us can. He's reckless right now. We need you now more than ever, baby." She said.<br/>He looked horrible. He was covered in sweat, his hair that was previously slicked back, was now drenched in sweat and hanging down his forehead and it looked like he'd been crying.</p><p>"If you're so worried, you lead." He said and she cocked her head confused.</p><p>"What are you doin' out here Rick?" She asked, wanting to just comfort him but not knowing what was wrong. </p><p>"I've- I've been- I've got...stuff out here."</p><p>"How much longer do you need?" She asked gently, letting a small noise escape as she spoke and his eyes snapped to hers. </p><p>"I don't know. I don't..." He wanted to give her an answer, he truly did. He didn't want her to be upset with him too, but he couldn't go back yet. </p><p>"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked, grabbing the fence and leaning forward. He looked up at her, then away and back again. He was silent. So she slowly nodded before going to turn away.</p><p>"I saw something." He said quietly, not wanting her to leave. She turned back to him as he walked closer to the outer fence, tilting her head indicating him to continue.</p><p>"Lori. I saw Lor- I'm seeing Lori. Look, I know it's not really her. But there's gotta be a reason. It's gotta mean something, ya know?" He said, and the look in his eyes broke her heart.</p><p>"Hershel told me...was it her on the phone?"</p><p>"Yeah." He nodded and whispered it so quietly she almost didn't hear him.</p><p>"Shane, too, in the town." He said looking down as he leaned against the fence.</p><p>"Do you see them now?" She asked gently, his eyes glanced at her before he shook his head. God, he was glad she was being so understanding. </p><p>"You're looking for them." Charley said.</p><p>"I'm waiting." He corrected her.</p><p>"Waiting for what, baby?" </p><p>"I don't know. Something. There's an answer. I know it doesn't make sense. Well, it does, it can make sense. I mean, I think in time it will make sense." He rambled, his last sentence trailing into a whisper.</p><p>"Rick, come on in. You need to rest. It's not safe out here, baby." </p><p>"I can't. Charley, I can't." He said before turning to walk away. She watched as he was walking away when suddenly there were shots fired. Rick spun around, grabbing the gun from around his shoulder as Charley pulled her gun from the back of her jeans.</p><p>"Rick!" She shouted, ducking down in the tall overgrown grass. She watched as he ran across the bridge as shots were fired at him.  </p><p>"Charley!" Rick shouted, feeling sick at the thought of her being stuck in the middle of the field where he couldn't get to her. </p><p>"I'm okay, Rick!" She called back. The gunfire continued until suddenly it stopped. Charley risked lifting her head up but she couldn't see anyone. She couldn't even see Rick from where she was at. Then there was more gunfire and the sound of a vehicle approaching. Charley lifted up again to see if there was a better place for her to go to. That turned out to be a bad idea. Charley whimpered as a bullet tore through her arm. Rick was instantly on alert at the scent of his mates blood. </p><p>"Charley," Rick whispered loud enough for her to hear, biting his lip hard to keep from whining for his mate. </p><p>"I'm okay. It's just my arm." She whispered back, but she knew she was bleeding badly. The vehicle approaching got louder, the sound of it smashing through the gates echoed all around them before it stopped in the field. </p><p>"Rick, what's happening?" Charley asked worriedly, trying to put as much pressure on her arm as she could in the position she was in. She lifted her head up just enough to see the truck just sitting there. </p><p>Rick lifted his head at her question and watched in horror as the gate on the back of the truck dropped open and walkers started stumbling out. No, no, no, no. He caught her eye as she lifted her head, biting his lip angrily, seeing the realization in her eyes when she heard the low growling coming from the walkers. </p><p>"Go, Charley! Get the hell out of there! I'll cover you!" Rick yelled, heart pounding in his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charley looked back in Rick's direction and saw him shooting walkers on that side. She pushed up on her knees, and lifted her gun whimpering at the pain but pushing through it. She shot at the two walkers closest to her, pushing up onto her feet, relieved when she  saw the truck Glenn had left in was driving towards her. She shot two more walkers as she hurried to the truck and quickly got in. She immediately ripped off the bottom half of her shirt, turning to Michonne as she was getting in.</p><p>"Oh, god." She said looking at the blood flowing down her arm.</p><p>"Need you to tie this around my arm. Losing too much blood." Charley said shoving the fabric into her hands as Glenn drove back towards the prison. </p><p>Rick sighed relieved when he saw Charley safely climbing into the truck. He turned around shooting the walker closest to him, growling quietly when he tried to shoot the next and his colt just clicked. How could both of his guns run out of bullets right now. </p><p>Michonne tied the fabric around Charley's upper arm as tight as she could. Michonne purred deep in her chest trying to help calm the omega down, knowing the adrenaline had her heart pounding. An alpha presence helped but Charley could smell nothing but worry radiating from her. Carl pulled the gate shut as they pulled into the courtyard and her door was flung open by Hershel. </p><p>"Let me see." He said motioning to her arm, able to smell the blood when she was out in the field. She turned in the seat so he could get a better look, she was covered in her own blood, it was dripping down her arm, all over her hands, her shirt was soaked and her pants over her thighs were covered in blood.</p><p>"It didn't hit any arteries but we need to get you inside now, you've lost a lot of blood." He said, Maggie's arm wrapping around her waist to catch her when she stumbled climbing down from the truck. </p><p>"Rick?" She asked worriedly. </p><p>"He's okay. He's coming." Maggie reassured her, that was enough for the omega to let her friend lead her inside. </p><p>Rick beat in the head of the walker coming at him. He needed to get back to the gate and get inside but there were just too damn many walkers coming at him left and right. One lunged at him as soon as he stood back straight causing him to stumble backwards, another throwing itself at him and his back slammed against the fence. This is it, he thought as he struggled against the two walkers. This was it, we were going to die here, at the hands of these two walkers. His mate would lose him, his children wouldn't have a father, he'd never see Daryl again. </p><p>The walker directly in front of him suddenly went limp in his hold. The tip of a bloody arrow jutting from its forehead just barely an inch from his own face. Letting the walker drop his eyes immediately found Daryl's, standing there like a goddamn beacon of sunlight. It was only fitting that he would be the one to save him right now just as he was thinking about his mate. Before he could even think anything else Daryl was taking big long strides over to his mate stabbing the walker he was still holding and throwing it to the ground, pulling Rick into a tight hug. </p><p>"You're back?" Rick asked almost like it wasn't real. </p><p>"Couldn't stay away," He drawled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before turning away to kill a walker. </p><p>Maggie helped Carley into the cell block, helping her to sit on the bed in one of the cells. Hershel and Carol came in next, Carol carrying his bag with medical supplies.  Carol helped her to take her t-shirt off so he could get to her arm without the fabric in the way, her white tank top underneath now covered in dark red blood.</p><p>"They got you good, gonna have to take that bullet out now okay? Then stitch you up." Normally he could just leave the bullet in but it was just too close to risk it. All Charley could do was nod her head at Hershel's words knowing it was gonna hurt like hell. </p><p>"Here, bite down on this." Carol said, handing her a folded rag, she knew it was Daryl's immediately by the scent. She nodded, grabbing the rag and putting it between her teeth. Hershel caught her eye and she nodded as he grabbed her upper arm tightly and bit down even harder on the rag as he dug the forceps into her arm.</p><p>"Alright. I got it." He said after a moment, slowly pulling the bullet from her arm and she felt warm fresh blood dripping down her arm. He held a clean  cloth to it for a moment waiting for the bleeding stopped. He pulled back the cloth as Carol got the stuff ready to stitch it. </p><p>"I'm gonna let Carol stitch you up. I'll go check on Rick and everyone else." Charley nodded her head, pulling the rag from her mouth as Hershel stood up and left the cell. It didn't take Carol long to stitch up the wound, she was getting a lot better at these things. After stitching up the wound she put a fresh gauze pad over it before wrapping it up. Taking a deep breath as she stood up waiting a second to make sure she wouldn't get dizzy. She could see Rick standing just outside of her cell, sighing thankful that he was okay. </p><p>"Rick," She called as she walked out of the cell, his head jerking in her direction before he rushed over to her, pulling her against his chest tightly, breathing in his scent. </p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing her face and looking down at her. </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Why do you smell like..."</p><p>"Charley." Her eyes widened as she looked over Rick's shoulder seeing Daryl there. She felt her chin wobble, letting out a small whine before walking quickly to him and throwing her good arm around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her.  </p><p>"Don't ever do that again." She whispered angrily into his neck.</p><p>"I won't." He promised quietly, pulling back and kissing her</p><p>"'m sorry for leavin'." Daryl said quietly, kissing the side of her face. It was night time now. Everyone was trying to settle in for the night and they couldn't leave out with the walkers filling the yard again. Daryl and Charley were in their cell with her curled up in his lap. </p><p>"I'm just glad you're here." She murmured nosing at his neck, breathing in his scent. God, she had missed his scent so much. </p><p>"Promised I'd always come back." He said as his hands ran up and down her back.</p><p>"I know, I was scared though. Didn't know if you were going to." She said quietly, still nuzzling his neck. </p><p>"Always gonna come back to you and Rick. I love ya. Don't even know why I left." He said, shaking his head. She heard quiet footsteps and a second later felt the bed dip as Rick crawled up next to them. She felt his hand join Daryl's on her back as he cuddled up next to the other alpha. </p><p>"How you feelin', darlin'?" He asked quietly, kissing her head before kissing Daryl. </p><p>"Better. Arm hurts." She answered simply, lifting her head up to give him a real kiss, then laying it back on Daryl's chest listening to his heart beat. </p><p>"What're we gonna do 'bout the governor?" She asked quietly with a yawn. </p><p>"Don't worry about that tonight. We'll discuss it tomorrow." He said running his fingers through her hair, watching her nod before her eyes slid shut and her breathing slowed down just a few minutes later as she drifted off to sleep. </p><p>"I'm glad you're back." Rick whispered, shifting his body closer, feeling entirely too far away even though they were pressed together. </p><p>"'m sorry I left." He apologized again, looking down over their bodies tangled together. </p><p>"Don't gotta keep apologizing." Rick said reaching up towards Daryl's face, caressing his bruised cheek from his fight with Merle. </p><p>"Yeah I do. Left y'all, broke my promise." He said quietly, relaxing slightly when Charley started purring in her sleep. </p><p>"Neither of us are mad. We understand why you went, but you're back and you're here and that's everything. So you don't have to apologize we know." Rick said leaning his forehead against Daryl's as his mate let out a shaky breath. Daryl couldn't resist reaching his hand up to hold Rick's face pulling him forward gently to kiss his lips. </p><p>Everything was gonna be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're not leaving." Rick said, taking guns out from the bag as he spoke.</p><p>"We can't stay here." Hershel said from where he was standing. Charley stood with her back leaned against Daryl's chest, his arms wrapped around her watching everyone from the upper level. </p><p>"What if there's another sniper? A wood pallet won't stop one of those rounds." Maggie spoke up looking at her dad.</p><p>"We can't even go outside."</p><p>"Not in the daylight." Carol added after Beth.</p><p>"Rick says we're not running, we're not running." Charley said, catching Rick's eye. </p><p>"No, better to live like rats." Merle spoke up from where they had him locked up in the common area.</p><p>"You have a better idea?" Rick asked, turning to him.</p><p>"Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we. I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now." Merle said shrugging with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"We ain't scared of that prick." Daryl growled at his brother. </p><p>"Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to." Merle said, looking at Rick.</p><p>"Let's put him in the other cell block." Maggie growled.</p><p>"Nah, he's got a point." Daryl said, shaking his head.</p><p>"This is all you. You started this." Maggie said angrily looking at Merle.</p><p>"What's the difference who's fault it is? What do we do?" Charley spoke up. She knew Maggie hated Merle, and she couldn't blame her, but shouting about how it was his fault wouldn't help anything.</p><p>"I said we should leave. Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here." Hershel spoke. Rick didn't say anything, just nodded and went to talk away.</p><p>"Get back here." Charley jumped slightly as Hershel shouted, everyone in the block stopping, never hearing him like that. He stood up and moved forward as Rick stopped walking.</p><p>"You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So, get your head clear and do something for this pack." Hershel spoke and Charley leaned back into Daryl as Rick left from the cell block.</p><p>"Field is filled with walkers. Didn't see any snipers out there, but we'll keep Maggie on watch." Rick said, walking to the back of the cell block where most of the pack was gathered, Glenn and Maggie following him.</p><p>"I'll get up in the guard tower, take out half of the walkers, give these guys a chance to fix the fence." Daryl said looking at Rick.</p><p>"Or use some of the cars to put the bus in place." Michonne spoke up.</p><p>"No, we can't access the field without burning through our bullets." Charley said looking her way.</p><p>"So we're trapped in here. There's barely any food or ammo." Glenn ground out crossing his arm. </p><p>"Been here before. We'll be alright." Daryl said, biting his lip.</p><p>"That's when it was just us. Before there was a snake in the nest." Glenn said angrily, Daryl turned to him growling. </p><p>"Man, we gonna go through this again? Look, Merle's staying here. He's with us now. Get used to it." He huffed before turning and going up the stairs.</p><p>"Seriously, Rick, I don't think Merle living here is really gonna fly." Glenn said as he took a step closer to Rick.</p><p>"I can't kick him out." Rick growled.</p><p>"I wouldn't ask you to live with Shane after he tried to kill you." This time Charley growled at Glenn. The Shane thing was a totally different story.</p><p>"Merle has military experience. He may be erratic, but don't underestimate his loyalty to Daryl." Charley said, stepping up to Rick's side.</p><p>"What if we solve both problems at once. Deliver Merle to the governor, bargaining chip. Give him his traitor, maybe declare a truce." Charley scoffed as Glenn spoke and he looked at her then back at Rick.</p><p>"We're not doing that." Charley growled, before walking up the stairs to find Daryl. Rick watched her go pinching the bridge of his nose. She walked down to their cell and found him sitting on the bed messing with one of his arrows.</p><p>"Hey." She said quietly sitting next to him.</p><p>"Hey." He said gruffly, the two of them going quiet for a minute.</p><p>"He's you brother, but he's not good for you. Don't let him bring you down. Look how far you've come." She said, kissing his cheek sweetly before standing up, stopping when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.</p><p>"Stay with me?" He asked and she smiled, crawling up next to him, laying so that her hurt arm was comfortable.</p><p>"Always."</p><p>"Dad! Andrea's here!" Carl shouted as he came running into the cell block. Rick, Daryl, Merle, Michonne and Charley all rushing out of the cell block from where they had been talking. </p><p>"Are you alone?" Rick called out, as she approached the courtyard.</p><p>"Open the gate." She called back, leading a walker in front of her. </p><p>"Are you alone?" Rick shouted again.</p><p>"Rick!" She shouted confused. Rick tossed Daryl the keys who unlocked and slid open the gate.</p><p>"Hands up, turn around! Turn around now!" Rick shouted, pushing Andrea against the fence, patting her down.</p><p>"Get down, on your knees. I asked if you were alone." He growled, yanking the bag off of her shoulders.</p><p>"I am." She said breathlessly, looking up wide eyed wondering why they were treating her this way. </p><p>"Welcome back." Rick said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up as they made their way back inside. </p><p>"After you saved me we thought you were dead." Carol said as she hugged Andrea.</p><p>"Hershel, my god." She said as she pulled away from Carol.</p><p>"I can't believe this. Where's Shane?" She asked looking around. No one spoke and she sighed sadly.</p><p>"And Lori?" She asked.</p><p>"She had a girl. Lori didn't make it." Charley answered quietly.</p><p>"Neither did T-Dog." Maggie added.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. Rick I- You all live here?" She asked, looking around again. </p><p>"Here and the cell block." Glenn answered simply, no one giving her a particularly warm welcome. </p><p>"There? Well, can I go in?" She asked, stepping forward.</p><p>"No. I won't allow that." Rick said, stepping in front of her to stop her.</p><p>"I'm not an enemy, Rick. " She said, astounded.</p><p>"We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up." Rick said, a low growl in his tone. Daryl grabbed Charley's hand to stop her from getting between them. </p><p>"He said you fired first." Charley scoffed at Andrea's words. Of course he did. Andrea looked at her, eyes glancing at the omegas injured arm then back at Rick.</p><p>"Well, he's lying." Rick said, looking at her.</p><p>"He killed an inmate who survived here." Hershel spoke up.</p><p>"We liked him. He was one of us. Shot Charley, too." Daryl said from his mate's side. </p><p>"I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out, I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out." She said, looking at Maggie and Glenn.</p><p>"That was days ago." Glenn said as she looked at him.</p><p>"I told you, I came as soon as I could. What have you told them?" She said, turning on Michonne.</p><p>"Nothing." She said, shrugging.</p><p>"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?" She said, sounding angry, but it wasn't their pack that attacked or kidnapped and tortured their people. </p><p>"He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us-"</p><p>"With his finger on the trigger. Isn't he the one that kidnapped you? Who beat you? " She cut Glenn off and pointed to Merle as she spoke. </p><p>"Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. But I am trying to bring us together. We have to work this out." She said with a heavy sigh.</p><p>"There's nothing to work out. We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will." Rick said as she turned back to him. </p><p>"We can settle this. There is room at Woodbury for all of you." She said and Merle chuckled.</p><p>"You know better than that." He said, looking at her.</p><p>"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" Hershel asked, moving closer. </p><p>"Does he even know you're here?" Charley asked, folding her arms watching Andrea shake her head.</p><p>"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked.</p><p>"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack."</p><p>"I'll tell you what. Next time you see Philip, you tell 'im imma take his other eye." Daryl said with a growl. This time Charley grabbed his wrist to stop him even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her. </p><p>"We've taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war? He's got one." Glenn said, the anger evident in his voice.</p><p>"Rick. If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town. Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore." This back and forth shit was getting really annoying. </p><p>"You wanna make this right, get us inside." Rick said, walking around her.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then we have nothing to talk about." Rick said, walking away from her.</p><p>"There are innocent people." She said as he kept walking away. </p><p>Charley squeezed Daryl's hand before the two turned and followed after Rick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pack was gathered in the cell block as night fell. Daryl started a small fire to give us some light and Beth was singing. They all loved it when she sang. Charley held Judith in her arms as she walked over to Rick and Daryl. Leaning into Rick's side when he wrapped his arm around her waist. </p><p>"Some reunion, huh?" Daryl asked looking at Rick. </p><p>"She's in a jam." He replied looking down as Charley shifted a fussing Judith who fell right back to sleep.</p><p>"We all are. Andrea's persuasive. It sounds like this man's armed to the teeth.” Charley said glancing down at Judith.</p><p>"So what do you wanna do?" Daryl asked looking back at Rick.</p><p>"We match it. I'm goin' on a run." Rick said running his hand up and down her side.</p><p>"I'll head out tomorrow," Daryl said instantly.</p><p>"No, you stay here. I'll take Charley. Keep an eye on your brother." Rick said and Daryl glance over to where Merle was standing. </p><p>"I got 'im," Daryl said with a small nod.</p><p>"We'll take Michonne, too." </p><p>"You sure that's a good idea?" Daryl asked shifting in his spot.</p><p>"I guess I'll find out. And Carl, he's ready. You hold it down here." He answered as he rubbed a hand over Daryl's shoulder thumbing at his mating bite. </p><p>"You got it." He said mirroring Rick's actions and rubbing his mating bite on Rick's neck. </p><p>After a few moment's Carol came over letting Rick love on Judith before taking her upstairs. Everyone eventually tapered off until they were the only ones left. Daryl put the fire out before they walked up to their cell. She was kinda sad that they couldn't sleep in the guard tower but it wasn't safe, they all needed to be as close as possible. She took off her boots before laying down on the bed, smiling when Rick and Daryl crawled in, one on either side of her. </p><p>Two days had passed since Rick and Charley left to get guns and today Rick would be meeting with the governor. They had been able to get the guns they needed. The meeting today was to hopefully work a deal out but they all knew that was more than likely not going to happen. Charley rode on Daryl's bike with him while Rick, Hershel, and Glenn rode in a separate vehicle. Rick and Daryl went to check the area, coming back to them without Rick. </p><p>"He's already in there, sat down with Rick," Daryl said as he walked back up.</p><p>"I don't see any other cars," Hershel said, he'd driven around the perimeter while Daryl and Rick were checking the buildings.</p><p>"Yeah, it doesn’t feel right, keep it runnin'," Daryl said to Hershel as Charley walked to his side. Not even a minute later they could hear a vehicle approaching. Charley pulled out her gun as Daryl lifted his crossbow, the truck coming to a squealing halt in front of them. A Hispanic alpha, a beta, and Andrea all getting out but Daryl and Charley never put their weapons away.</p><p>"What the hell? Why's your boy already in there?" Daryl growled.</p><p>"He's here?" Andrea asked walking forward. </p><p>"Yeah,” Charley growled lowly. Andrea huffed rolling her eyes before walking towards the building. Charley lowered her gun when Daryl lowered his bow, rolling her eyes when she noticed the alpha watching her.</p><p>"Maybe I should go inside?" Daryl suggested after a minute.</p><p>"The governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately." The beta spoke. Charley let out a low growl, he should know better than to speak about someone else's mate.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" Daryl growled at him, wondering if the beta realized the mistake he made. </p><p>"Milton Mamet." He said jotting something down in a book. </p><p>"Great he brought his butler." Daryl scoffed and Charley almost laughed at that. </p><p>"I'm his adviser." The beta corrected.</p><p>"What kind of advice?" Daryl asked sarcastically. </p><p>"Planning. Biters. Uh, you know, I'm sorry. I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen." Charley let out a small growl at the beta's words.</p><p>"You better watch your mouth, sunshine." Daryl retorted walking up to his mate's side. </p><p>"Look, if you and I are gonna be out here pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favor shut your mouth." The Hispanic alpha barked and Daryl quickly walked forward, shoulders squared back. The other alpha matched his stance as they stared each other down growling and rumbling deep in their chest. </p><p>"We don't need this. If all goes south in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough." Hershel commanded as he leaned against the car holding his gun in his hands. Some time had passed since Rick went in and Charley was getting antsy. Daryl and her were standing at the back of the vehicle and he ran his hands up and down her back trying to relax her. </p><p>"How's your arm feelin'?" He asked her quietly, nuzzling at her neck. </p><p>"Better, doesn't hurt much," She spoke quietly not wanting either of the other men to hear her.</p><p>Daryl didn't get to respond before they could hear shouting from inside and they walked back around to see Andrea walking out the building. She didn't say anything as she sat on a bench off to the side. </p><p>"There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves," Milton said walking towards the other group.  </p><p>"Boss said to sit tight and shut up." The Hispanic said aggressively. </p><p>"Don't you mean the governor," Charley said rolling her eyes at the stupid name. The alpha's eyes fell on her, looking her body up and down before Daryl stepped in front of her and growled. </p><p>"It's a good thing they're sitting down, especially after what happened. They're gonna work it out. Nobody wants another battle." Milton spoke calmly.</p><p>"I wouldn't exactly call it a battle," Daryl said skeptically.</p><p>"I would call it a battle and I did. I recorded it." He said, holding up the small notebook he’d been writing in. </p><p>"For what?" Daryl asked and Charley was curious as well. </p><p>"Somebody's gotta keep track of what's happened to us. It'll be a part of our history." Milton explained, no one said anything before there was a metal clang and the sound of walkers snarling. Charley followed Daryl and the other alpha to where the sounds were coming from stopping when they hurried off in that direction. </p><p>"After you," Daryl said nodding towards the walker.</p><p>"No way. You first." The alpha responded, Charley scoffed pushing between the two of them and killing the walker closest to her. Daryl shot one with his bow, the Hispanic swinging his bat to kill the next one then Daryl again. Charley rolled her eyes at their petty alpha competition. </p><p>"You two done with your 'whos knots bigger than whos' contest? We should get back." Charley put her hands on her hips as she spoke.</p><p>Shaking her head, turning and walking away. Fucking alphas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's off. We'll take our chances." Rick said walking up to Daryl and Charley. The governor made Rick a deal, hand over Michonne and he'd leave them alone. He was all for it but his mates weren't, neither was Hershel. She hadn't done anything except help them since she'd been here. </p><p>"'m not sayin' it was the wrong call, but this is definitely the right one. What's wrong?” Daryl asked, stepping closer to Rick, resting a hand on his chest. </p><p>"I can't find Merle or Michonne, I think they've gone." Rick replied, shaking his head. Of course, Merle would do this just as Rick decided not to do it. </p><p>"C'mon," Daryl said, tilting his head and jogging to the side door, Rick and Charley followed him back into one of the generator rooms. </p><p>"He was here. Said he was looking for drugs. Said a lot of things, actually. " Daryl said walking further into the room.</p><p>"Like what?" Rick asked, walking around towards Daryl. </p><p>"Said that you were gonna change your mind. Here we go." Daryl said and Charley walked around the generator seeing him holding up a pillowcase.</p><p>"Yeah, he took 'er here. They mixed it up." He said pointing to the ground where some old collected dust was kicked up.</p><p>"Damn it! I'm going after him-"</p><p>"You can't track for shit, Rick," Daryl said, reaching out to grab Rick’s wrist. </p><p>"Then both of us," Rick growled not wanting Dary to go alone.</p><p>"Nah, just me. I said I'd go and I'll go. Plus if they're gonna come back here. Ya need tah be ready." </p><p>"Dare, lemme come with you-"</p><p>"Naw, baby, ya stayin' 'ere with Rick. Your still hurt And I'm comin' back." He said kissing her quickly before turning around and pushing the door open leaving Rick and Charley standing there silently. </p><p>"Think we need to go talk to the pack now," Charley said, turning to him and running her hand down his forearm, lacing her fingers with his. He ran his free hand over his face with a sigh but nodded. They walked out of the room and through the corridors back to the courtyard where they could smell the rest of the pack. She stayed by Rick's side holding his hand as he stood in silence for a moment.</p><p>"When I met with the governor, he offered me a deal. He said- he said he would leave us alone if I gave him Michonne. And I was gonna do that...to keep us safe. I changed my mind. But now Merle has taken Michonne to fulfill the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late. I was wrong not to tell you. And I'm sorry. What I said last year, that first night after the farm it can't be like that. It can't. What we do, what we're willing to do, who we are, it's not my call. It can't be. I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because we are the greater good. We're the reason we're still here, not me. This is life and death. How you live- how you die- it isn't up to me. I'm not your governor. We choose to go. We choose to stay. We stick together. We vote. We can stay and we can fight or we can go." Charley was so proud of him instead of dictating what everyone does he wants to give them their own choice. </p><p>He untangled his fingers from her and turned away, the pack looked around at each other silently. Charley sighed before turning and following after Rick.</p><p>__________</p><p>"I'm gonna go check on him," Charley told Rick quietly. Daryl had returned shortly after Michonne and he was alone.</p><p>He didn't say anything just went straight to our guard tower. Rick nodded and she kissed him before making her way over. She opened the door and swore she could hear crying as she walked up the stairs. When she got to the top her heart shattered. Daryl was curled up on the bed with his arms wrapped around himself as tears streamed down his face. She didn't say anything, she just crawled up behind him, wrapping her arms around him as his body shook. She purred quietly against his back hoping to help but she didn’t think it was doing much. She just laid there holding him until the sobs wracking his body turned into small tremors as he tried to get his breathing back under control. </p><p>"Merle's dead." His voice was so quiet Charley had to strain to hear him but once she realized what he said her eyes widened. She moved over him so she was in front of him now but he wouldn't meet her eyes.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Dare..." She whispered, pulling him gently against her chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he buried his face in her chest. A few minutes later Rick's scent filled the confined space as the door at the bottom of the guard tower shut. </p><p>Rick's eyes met his mate’s with a confused look before they fell on Daryl's body curled up against her chest. He toed off his boots before gently crawling in the bed and wrapping himself around Daryl from behind. He melted into Rick's touch as he ran his hands over his sides. Neither had ever seen Daryl like this and it was the saddest thing. He was so strong and never let himself show this kind of emotion, he normally lashed out angrily but not this time. She glanced up seeing Rick placing small kisses along Daryl's neck and it made her smile softly when she felt how much more relaxed Daryl was now. </p><p>She leaned down nosing at Daryl's neck before joining Rick and pressing gentle kisses to his throat. His crying stopped and his breathing was heavy but he was calmed down, neither Rick nor Charley stopped kissing and running and their hands over him, wanting to give him as much comfort as possible. His heavy breathing turned into panting when Rick's gentle kisses turned from soft and comforting to sloppy and heated. Charley let out an aroused purr watching the way Rick's lips worked over Daryl's neck. </p><p>She was so lost in watching them together she jumped when Daryl's hand moved up to tangle in her hair before pulling her into a kiss. He moaned and growled into her mouth as she bit at his bottom lip. She slid her hand over his chest until she found Rick's face, sliding her hand up his jaw until her fingers wrapped in his curls gently tugging him up towards them. Daryl shifted flat on his back as Rick and Charley kissed at his mouth, the three of them moaning together at the feeling of their tongues sliding together. It wasn't necessarily a kiss but fuck it felt good. </p><p>She felt Rick's hands move between them starting to unbutton the shirt Daryl was wearing, kissing along Daryl's jaw and he moved further down. She growled when she felt Daryl's hand slid under her tank top, his hand warm against her cold skin. Rick had Daryl's shirt fully unbuttoned now, Daryl letting out a nasty moan as Rick started kissing down his chest all the way to his hips and back up to claim his mouth.</p><p>"I love you, Daryl," Rick growled against his parted lips. </p><p>"I love you. Both of you." Daryl growled back still looking at Rick but squeezing Charley’s hip where his hand was rested. </p><p>"Rick, what do you say about us takin' care of our mate now, huh?" Charley asked leaning in close to Rick's ear, loving the way he shivered as her breath danced against his ear. </p><p>"I say let's do it." He smirked, looking down at his mate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five months have passed since everything with the governor happened. He attacked again after the first time, after killing Merle. They went after him, to kill him and the rest of his men but they were nowhere to be found, even leaving behind the people of Woodbury. Elderly folks, women, children, and families. They brought them back with us. Some were grateful and helpful, some were not. They had more cell blocks cleared for the new members, it was nice having new people around.</p><p>Rick stepped down as leader, though there was a council now, most people looked to Daryl or Charley to make decisions but normally it came to a vote. The group had grown so much it was good to have a council now. At first, it was the prison pack and thirty-one Woodbury survivors then over the last few  month's others were brought in by Rick, Daryl or Charley. Any survivors were required to answer three questions before being brought back if they didn't like the answers or the person gave off bad vibes they couldn't come back but didn't really happen much. </p><p>Charley was still the only omega, she knew they were rare before all of this but they figured the pack would've come across at least one other omega by now. There were a lot more alpha's now, even outnumbering the beta's unlike our group before. It was awkward during her heats now, not all of these alphas were as respectful as our pack. Daryl and Rick already had to put on alpha in his place for shoving his face in her neck and scenting her while she was in heat. They had both been standing right there when it happened and the growl that Daryl let out scared the hell out of Charley and she thought him and Rick would've killed the alpha. He was brought before the council, he was told to not come near her again. Although she felt alphas should be respectful of other's mates and anyone else, in general, she knew the effect an omega in heat had on an alpha.</p><p>There was almost another incident when a younger alpha almost went into therguard tower with her nest in it and she thought Carl was going to rip the guys head off, same with Rick when he came over to see what all of the commotions was. Carl had actually presented as alpha which none of us were surprised. He was fierce, loyal and protective, especially over Charley and Jude. Judith had grown so much over the past months, she started saying 'dada' for Rick, 'char' for Charley and 'dare' for Daryl. It was cute, Charley loved watching her mates with the baby, she liked to pull on Daryl's hair and had a habit of fussing at night if she didn't have his poncho wrapped around her. </p><p>They started growing crops and raising livestock along with Daryl and Charley still going out hunting and other groups going out scouting. Life was good. When she wasn't out hunting she was in the infirmary with Hershel or in the garden with Rick sometimes she would steal Judith away and say in the nest with her. They had the library set up, laundry rooms, showers as well as a room where supplies were kept track of and written down if someone needed something. Carol normally did the cooking still but a few women had taken to helping her with that or the laundry, most pulled their weight with no issues. But there were a few that liked to give issues more to Charley than Rick or Daryl, the alphas, specifically male alphas, didn't like having to listen to an omega and the women, honestly, they're jealous she has two mates and they have none but that wasn't her problem.  </p><p>This one specific woman, who she found out was the governor's side piece, was constantly giving them issues. Touching Daryl's bicep when she talked to him, leaning in to close to Rick, going out of her way to do laundry so she could go into their cell it was really annoying in all honesty. Daryl and Rick would always shift away from her and tell her to stop but she never did. Charley knew Rick and Daryl didn't care about her it just got on their nerves, it even got to the point where Carol and Beth wouldn't let her take Jude anymore because she would parade around with her and use her as an excuse to talk to Rick. There were so many alpha's here but because their the 'head alphas', the strongest and smartest she tried to get with them even though they were mated. </p><p>Michonne had been coming and going, still looking for the governor, she wanted him dead. I knew if she found him she would kill him, he deserved it. He tried to take our home, he killed Merle, he pitted my mate and his brother against each other, he would've killed us all had he gotten the chance but he was gone now. For now at least. Michonne was looking for him and I think Daryl was kind of looking for him, if not just making sure we weren't coming around the prison. I hoped to never see that man again. </p><p>Rick, Daryl and I had taken our relationship a bit further, not like it can get much deeper than mating. The two went on a run before Rick started staying behind and got back right as my heat started. They'd brought back 3 plain golden bands. I liked having the ring on my finger, the simple band that matched theirs made me happy. Daryl wore his on a string around his neck more than anything but the sentiment was still there. He only wore it on his finger if he had Jude for the day not wanting her to break the string and possibly lose the ring. </p><p>Things were good. So good. Almost too good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning, Daryl."</p><p>"What's up, Dr. S?" Daryl answered followed by a short chorus of greetings to Daryl who looked around confused and Charley laughed as they walked up to Carol to get something to eat. </p><p>"Smells good." He said grabbing a bowl. </p><p>"Just so you know I liked you first," Carol said looking at Daryl as she handed me a bowl</p><p>"Stop." He said rolling his eyes making me laugh again. </p><p>"Ya know, Rick and Charley brought in a lot of 'em, too." He said popping a piece of meat in his mouth.</p><p>"Not recently," Charley replied shrugging and Carol nodded.</p><p>"Give the stranger sanctuary, keeping people fed, you're gonna have to learn to live with the love." She replied and he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Right." He said and my mouth watered watching him suck his fingers clean. She shook her head and she could see Carol's smirk out the corner of her eye.</p><p>"I need you to see something," She said grabbing his hand and pulling him away to a separate part of the common area. </p><p>When they were out of everyone's view Charley grabbed Daryl’s vest pulling him close and kissing him deeply. He hummed against her mouth, arms wrapping around her waist, backing her up until she was pressed against the concrete wall. She growled quietly nipping at his bottom lip making him growl back at and tighten his hold on her waist. He pulled back and she smiled sweetly up at him fingering at his vest and he smiled back.</p><p>"'bout today, I don't know if we're gonna be able to spare a lot of people for the run," She said, still playing with his vest.</p><p>"That place is good to go. We're gonna move on it." He said, slipping his fingers under her t-shirt. She nodded pushing her chin up for him to look over at the fences.</p><p>"Yeah, the thing is we had a pretty big build up overnight. Dozens more towards tower 3. It's almost as bad as last month. They don't spread out as much anymore." She said as they looked over where the workers were killing the walkers through the fences.</p><p>"With more of us sittin' here, we're drawin' more of 'em out. Ya get enough of them damn fence-cleaners they start the herd up." He said shaking his head and she nodded.</p><p>"Pushing up against the fences again. It's manageable but unless we get ahead of it, not for long. Sorry, baby." She said tugging his vest until he gave her a kiss. </p><p>"Be safe today," She said, leaning against him.</p><p>"Always am." He said kissing her head and pulling away, giving her one more kiss before walking away. </p><p>__________</p><p>"Hey, look who's back." Charley smiled, getting off of Daryl's bike and hugging Michonne. </p><p>"I didn't find him." She said and Daryl nodded gently.</p><p>"Glad tah see ya in one piece." He said as Charley leaned against Rick's side watching the two.</p><p>"I'm thinking of looking over near Macon. It's worth a shot." She said the last part almost angrily when both Daryl and Rick looked away. They hated her going out to look for him.</p><p>"70 miles of walkers. Ya might run into a few unneighborly types. Is it?" Daryl asked looking between the three of us, turning to Rick when she didn't answer.</p><p>"Gonna go check out tha Big Spot. The one I was talkin' 'bout, just seein' what we see." He said, the two looking at each other for a minute before Rick nodded, Daryl silently asking if he wasn’t to go but he didn’t want to push his mate. </p><p>"Yeah, I gotta go out and check the snares. I don't wanna lose whatever we catch to the walkers." Rick said looking down, they’d been trying to get Rick to start going back on runs but he refused.</p><p>"I'll go." Michonne offered with a shrug. </p><p>"You just got in," Carl said with a frown, the pack all got close with Michonne over the past months, she was part of their pack now. </p><p>"And I'll be back." She said smiling at him and ruffling his hair before walking to one of the cars. She tangled her fingers with Rick's as Daryl started his bike.  </p><p>He reached out to her with one gloved hand, resting it on her cheek and pulling her into a kiss and scenting her before doing the same with Rick. He reached out patting at Rick's belly before the both of he hurried forward to open the gate for them. Once the gates were closed Rick walked over to Charley intertwining his fingers with hers again. They walked over to the makeshift stables where they kept the two horses they had seeing Carl there.</p><p>"Going to check the snares?" Carl asked, walking over to them when they got closer.</p><p>"I am. You're not. Do your chores. Read comic, maybe some books, too. Hang out with Patrick. Maybe go to storytime." Rick and Charley laughed at the look on Carl's face.</p><p>"Dad, that's for kids." He said, making them laugh again. </p><p>"Yeah, now brush her down." He said reaching out to pet the horse. Charley smiled at Carl who stepped forward wrapping his arms around her. </p><p>"Can I talk to you later?" He asked seriously but quiet enough that Rick couldn’t hear and then pulled away. She cocked an eyebrow at him but nodded. He didn't say anything else, just turned to the horse and started brushing her.  Shd tugged on Rick's hand until he turned and followed her, pulling him against her, much like Daryl had earlier, and kissed him sweetly. </p><p>"You know, there's nothing wrong with not going on runs anymore. You're growing enough food so we won't need to do runs as much, easier on Daryl not having to hunt as often, but listen, the rest of the council, Daryl, Hershel, Glenn, Carol, Sasha, all of  us, wanted me to talk to ya. When you go out there, you gotta take your gun, baby." She said picking at the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>"It's just outside the fence. I have my knife. I get in trouble, six bullets isn't gonna make the difference." He said shaking his head and not making eye contact with her. </p><p>"Rick, baby, we want you to be safe. Bring your gun. Please." She said, pressing her nose to his neck, scenting him. </p><p>He didn't say anything just nodded against her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rick needs to be taken care of too</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey,” Daryl drawled, pressing himself against half of Rick’s back and resting his hand on the man's hip, happy to see he was wearing his gun again. </p><p>“Hey, I didn’t know you were back,” Rick answered, fighting off the shiver at having Daryl so close to him as he finished fixing his dinner. </p><p>“Yeah, run got cut short, tell ya ‘bout it later. Gonna go shower. Why don’t ya come meet me in the tower after ya eat,” Daryl said, voice dropping to a lower tone that made Rick weak in the knees and there was no fighting off the way his body shuddered. Daryl smirked seeing the goosebumps along the back of Rick’s neck. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll meet you up there,” Rick nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. </p><p>“Good boy,” Daryl growled low, placing a possessive kiss right under Rick’s ear lobe. </p><p>Rick nearly whined at the praise. It wasn’t often that he and Daryl were like this together. Sure they held hands or hugged and kissed, but most of their attention was usually focused on Charley and that wasn’t a bad thing. They had both missed each other recently though and Rick, well, he just really needed someone to take over for once. He’d expressed that to Daryl late one night after a love session with Charley. He had told Daryl that he just didn’t want to be in control anymore. That  he needed someone to take control for him. Daryl had growled and pulled him into a kiss, nearly crushing a sleeping Charley in the process and promised he would make a night just for him and Rick. He guessed tonight was that night. </p><p>“Oh, getting frisky out in the open are we?” Rick nearly jumped at Charley’s playful voice coming out of nowhere. She laughed and pressed against his other side while her hand slid up his stomach. </p><p>“Are you two gonna let me eat or are you just gonna strip me down and jump me right here in front of everyone?” Rick asked, both of his mates smelling the arousal on him. </p><p>“Mm, now that’s an idea,” Charley hummed, smirking when she met Daryl’s eye. </p><p>“As temptin’ as that sounds, I gotta hit the shower,” Daryl grinned, his fingertips leaving Rick’s hip to reach out and scratch at Charley’s side. </p><p>“Need some company?” She asked, her eyes lit up playfully. </p><p>“Yeah, go on, I’m comin’,” Daryl rumbled, turning to Rick after watching Charley gleefully skip off to the showers. </p><p>“Ya stay here, eat your dinner, then go straight to the guard tower. I’ll be up there waitin’ for ya,” Rick shivered again, nodding his head not trusting his voice. Daryl didn’t say anything else, just pressed a kiss to the underside of Rick’s stubbly jaw before turning to follow after Charley. </p><p>Daryl smirked to himself again as he got closer to the shower room hearing the water running already. He walked in locking the door behind him, starting to undress himself as Charley’s naked body came into view. He could hear her purring quietly and it sent a jolt of heat straight to his cock. Deciding he wanted to save the fucking for Rick, he couldn’t help how bad he wanted to taste her. She turned around as he started walking towards her, water cascading down her body. </p><p>“Ya look beautiful,” Daryl smiled, his arms sliding around her waist, pulling her bare body against his own. </p><p>“What was that with you and Rick?” She asked, her eyes filled with that playful look again. </p><p>“Got somethin’ special planned for him. Ya know he’s been stressed, not really himself. Just wants to not be in control for once, gonna help him out,” He explained, leaning down to nuzzle at her jaw. </p><p>“Oo, well if I’m invited I’ll be a little late to the party,” She chuckled, running her hands down his wet biceps. </p><p>“Course you're invited. Why ya gonna be late?” He asked. He planned on asking her to give them some time alone anyway. </p><p>“Carl asked to talk to me. He seemed pretty serious about whatever it is,” She shrugged, eyes sliding closed when Daryl ran his lips over her pulse point. </p><p>“Hm. Everythin’ okay?” Daryl asked, but she could tell he wasn’t really worried. </p><p>“Stop talking, Daryl,” She mumbled, pulling him into a kiss by his necklace. </p><p>Rick couldn’t hardly wait to finish eating. He had half a mind to give the rest of his food to Carl and run off to the shower room. He managed to contain himself though knowing him and Charley needed a little time alone before it was just him and Daryl. Plus Daryl had told him to stay and something about obeying that command felt so good. </p><p>He was thankful Carl had come to sit with him to keep him distracted but it only did so much. When down the corridor he could see Daryl and Charley emerge from the shower room, that only sent flashed through his head of them together and turning him on. Especially when Daryl grabbed her waist, pushing her up against the wall and claiming her mouth in a heated kiss. </p><p>Charley had sent him a smirk and wink on her way to the cell area, he wasn’t sure where she was going but all he could really think about was going to meet Daryl. So when Carl excused himself saying he needed to go talk to Charley Rick practically jumped up from the table and rushed to the guard tower. </p><p>“Daryl?” Rick called out as he walked up the stairs, his mouth going dry once again when he got to the top. </p><p>There were candles all around the guard tower and Daryl had just sat one down that he lit but that’s not what caught Rick’s attention. Daryl was standing there shirtless, hair still damp from the shower, his jeans hanging low on his hips and he was barefoot. Rick licked his lips as his eyes scanned over his mate. Fuck, he just wanted to lick every inch of this mans body, he thought to himself. Then, Daryl was slowly striding over to him, prowling, like a predator with its prey. </p><p>“Missed ya,” Daryl rumbled, his hands coming up to caress Rick’s face, smiling when his mate’s hands instantly reached out to touch him.</p><p>“Yeah, but Charley needed some attention first,” Rick replied and didn’t realize how it sounded until he actually said it. </p><p>“Ya jealous, darlin’?” Daryl asked, not entirely convinced when Rick shook his head ‘no’. </p><p>“Not jealous, just, feel like we don’t make time for each other like we used to. Goin’ on runs used to be our alone time, but since I- well, I know it’s my fault that we don’t get that alone time any more since I don’t go on runs any more, I just miss having’ that alone time with you,” Rick explained quietly looking down. Daryl took a step closer tilting Rick’s head up to look at him. </p><p>“Then we’ll start makin’ time for each other, darlin’. I didn’t realize you were feelin’ this way. All you ever gotta do is say the word and I’m yours, baby,” Daryl promised, leaning down to kiss Rick, thrusting his tongue into his mate’s mouth slowly. </p><p>“Fuck, I can taste her on you,” Rick growled, tasting their mate on Daryl’s tongue, so that’s what they were doing in the shower. </p><p>“That was the plan,” Daryl smirked before Rick was licking into his mouth again. </p><p>Daryl pulled one hand away, reaching between them to unbuckle Rick’s gun belt, dropping it gently to the floor before untucking his button down. His fingers grazed over the skin of Rick’s hips before pulling his hand away, tangling his other hand in his mates hair as he started unbuttoning the shirt. Rick let the fabric fall down his arms to rest at his feet with the gun belt and couldn’t help but press his bare chest against Daryl’s. </p><p>“Fuck, c’mere,” Daryl hissed, bending down slightly to grab Rick by the back of his thighs and lift him up, pressing his back against the wall. </p><p>“Daryl,” Rick moaned as Daryl’s teeth grazed over his neck. </p><p>“Love ya, Rick,” </p><p>“I love you, Daryl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Carl gets to talk to Charley, plus some smutty smut between our three lovers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Carl. You wanted to talk?" Charley asked, walking into his cell. He'd moved into the one right next to theirs not long after more alphas started showing up wanting to be closer to Judith even though they hardly slept there anymore. It was dark now but she wanted to talk to him before going to meet Rick and Daryl.</p><p>"Yeah." He said putting down the comic he was reading, scooting back and crossing his legs to make room for her to sit down. She sat down crossing her own legs furrowing her brows when he kept looking down and not saying anything.</p><p>"Carl, what's going on? Is something wrong, did something happen?" She asked worriedly and he looked up quickly shaking his head.</p><p>"Nothing happened, not to me. I overheard some of the Woodbury group members talking about you today..." By the way, he looked away and she knew whatever was said wasn't good.</p><p>"Okay? What is it, you can tell me." She said gently purring trying to get him to relax. It worked and he looked back at her again. </p><p>"These new people, they don't know you. The women they wish they could be omega it's cool and they're jealous about how highly respected you are especially by dad and Daryl and the guys, they don't like that the only omega is mated by two alphas, the head alphas." His words were quiet but she could hear the anger in his words, she stayed silent knowing he had more to say.</p><p>"It was three betas, that one that's always flirting with dad and Daryl and two alphas, one of them was the guy that sniffed you while you were in heat, remember? They were talking about how just because you're an omega you get special treatment and you don't have to do any real work because dad and Daryl do everything for you. The stuff the women were saying was just jealous woman stuff but the guys, the stuff they were saying was really nasty stuff. Talking about how if you weren't mated they would just pass you around, and if you went into heat while dad and Daryl weren't here they wouldn't mind fucking you cause- cause omegas are just knot-sluts and will take any alpha even if they're mated when they're in heat. Said it wasn't fair that they were stuck fucking betas when there was a...a sexy omega prancing around the prison every day. It was so gross the things they were saying-"</p><p>"Carl, calm down please," Charley cut in resting her hand on his shoulder, he was breathing heavy and growling, she could smell the anger seeping off of him as he spoke. She let out a low calming purr as he took a few deep breaths.</p><p>"I know alphas can say really gross and nasty things about omegas and I'm sorry you had to hear all of that and thank you for telling me. I'll bring this to the council, okay? Will you be okay to tell them everything you heard?" She asked gently. He looked at her with big angry eyes and looked like he wanted to protest but nodded his head. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm sorry people talk about you that way, you don't deserve that. No one does, it doesn't matter if they omega or not." He said with a frown and she nodded.</p><p>"You're absolutely right. You're an alpha now, I know hearing alpha's talk about the pack omega is hard. Remember we are a pack and they aren't part of it. You're gonna feel a lot more protective over me when it comes to the alpha's outside of the pack but you need to keep yourself calm and focused and not lash out. You did good today coming to me and not confronting those people." Charley said, smiling when the small praise made the young alpha’s eyes fill with pride. .</p><p>"I'm going to head to bed now, okay? Goodnight." She said ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek.</p><p>"Goodnight, Charley." He said, picking his comic book back up as she let the curtain drop shut. She made her way out of the cell block and towards their guard tower still in shock by what Carl had just told her. She knew some, if not most, of these people didn't like her but why would people just talk about someone like that? </p><p>Charley opened the door to the guard tower and was hit with an overwhelming scent of aroused alpha. Being able to decipher between Rick and Daryl's scents, she moaned completely forgetting everything Carl just told her for now. She closed the door quietly and listened, hearing Rick and Daryl up the stairs. She could hear the sound of skin on skin, moaning, cursing, kissing. She walked up the stairs as quietly as possible, dropping down onto her knees and laying against the top steps as she watched them.</p><p>The room dimly lit by candles, Rick on his hands and knees under Daryl's body as he fucked into Rick. Daryl was leaned against Rick's back, his face shoved into Rick's shoulder and he had his head thrown back against Daryl's shoulder. She could smell arousal on herself but their scent together was more than enough to mask her scent. She unbuttoned her jeans sliding her hand inside feeling slick and swallowing the moan that tried to escape. </p><p>Daryl's hand slid into Rick's hair, shoving his tongue into his mouth with a nasty growl and her eyes widened and the sight. Rick's hand came up to start stroking himself but Daryl reached down, ripping his hand away. Rick growled in protest, fighting against Daryl for a moment before Daryl slammed in hard, shifting the angle and Rick howled as he pushed back against Daryl.</p><p>"Ya like that?" Daryl growled against Rick's ear and Charley bit into her knuckles. Daryl was using his alpha voice and it was filled with authority and lust. Rick moaned, pushing back against Daryl but didn't answer, growling as Daryl bit his neck roughly, pulling back and almost completely out of Rick. </p><p>"I asked ya a question," Daryl growled and Rick whimpered submissively, baring his nape to Daryl. </p><p>"Yes, I loved it alpha. Please, fuck me, please." Rick begged.</p><p>Charley’s eyes widened, she had never seen the two alphas together like this, she supposed this was what Daryl meant when he said Rick wanted someone else to be in control. Daryl jerked his hips forward, causing Rick to howl again. </p><p>"Yeah, course ya like that. Fuck, ya so goddamn tight, Rick. So fuckin' good fer me." Rick was moaning as Daryl growled into his ear, his body jerking roughly with every thrust. </p><p>Rick fell forward on a particularly hard thrust landing face-first against the mattress and stayed in that position. Daryl sat back looking down at Rick's ass, watching himself thrust in and out for a moment before running his hands over the cheeks, over his lower back, around his waist, and up to his chest then to his shoulders. Daryl was flush against Rick's back again holding him tightly against his chest as his thrust slowed down. Rick was making small needy whimpers and whines as Daryl slowly fucked him, kissing over his shoulder and neck.</p><p>"Love ya, Rick." He whispered, purring against Rick’s back. </p><p>"Love you, too, Dare." Rick's words were a lot less controlled but no less sweet. </p><p>Charley wrapped her arms around herself watching the two, the moment turning from hot, dirty, passionate sex too gentle lovemaking. Rick's hand reached around resting on Daryl's bicep as he turned his head and pressed his lips to Daryl's. His thrusts were still slow but they were snapping forward and by the way, Rick was moaning into Daryl's mouth, it was obvious he's hitting his prostate. Daryl moved back, kissing and licking at Rick's nape. </p><p>Rick dropped down against the bed, his head turning towards the staircase, surprised as hell when his eyes met baby blue ones. She smiled at him and licked her lower lip, and he couldn’t help but watch the motion. Keeping eye contact with her and moaning when Daryl slammed in again. </p><p>"Whatcha lookin' at darlin'?" Daryl asked, leaning down and following Rick’s gaze. Snapping his hips forward roughly when they made eye contact making Rick moan loudly. The corner of his mouth quirked up in a cocky smirk as he sat back up, slowly thrusting into Rick.</p><p>"Why dontcha c'mon 'ere darlin'?" Daryl said, looking back at Charley. She bit her lip, pulling her body up and crawling over to the mattress. </p><p>"How long ya been there? Huh? Ya bein' a bad girl?" He asked and her eyes widened as she shook her head hard.</p><p>"Not bad...I just like watching,”  She said quietly biting at her lower lip.</p><p>"Hmm. And how long ya been there?" He asked, slowly sliding his hands down Rick's back still fucking him as he spoke to Charley. </p><p>"Not long, came in when you made Rick stop touching himself," She answered glancing at Rick then back at Daryl.</p><p>"That so, and did ya touch yourself? Can smell slick all over ya." He growled and she shook her head hard again.</p><p>"N-no, alpha. Didn't touch myself, was only watching." She promised, rubbing her hands over her thighs. </p><p>"Good girl. Ya wanna-" Charley shook her head before he finished talking and he quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Just wanna watch," She said leaning forward a little, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, this was supposed to be mainly about Rick, she knew they’d get her off but her alpha deserved to be taken care of. </p><p>Daryl reached out pressing his thumb into the mating bite on her neck and she moaned followed by Rick's when Daryl picked up the pace of his thrust. She leaned back, letting Daryl's hand return to Rick's waist and she leaned back to watch them. Rick's hands were gripping the sheets as Daryl pounded into him and she moaned watching them, her hands squeezing at her jean-clad thighs.</p><p>"Rick, look at 'er. Look at our sweet omega gettin' off watchin' me fuck ya. Can ya smell 'er? She smells so sweet, don't she? Yeah. Ya like smellin' both of us, dontcha?" He asked Rick who couldn't do anything except moan and nod his head. </p><p>"Wanna watch you make him cum, alpha." Charley moaned, Daryl's eyes snapping to her and he licked his lips. He ran his hands around Rick's chest and pulled him up. Both of them on their knees, Rick's back flush against Daryl's chest as he fucked him hard. </p><p>"Love watching you two." She moaned, crawling onto the bed right in front of Rick.</p><p>"Ya like watching yer alphas fuck, like us makin' each other feel good?" Daryl asked, keeping his brutal pace on Rick. She nodded frantically because yes she really fucking likes watching them together.</p><p>"Dare, 'm gonna-" </p><p>"C'mon baby, cum for me" Daryl growled, biting into Rick's neck. Charley moaned again as Rick's cock twitched then spurt, after spurt of cum streaked across her thighs.</p><p>She was surprised to feel Rick's fingers tangle in her hair to pull her up and into a kiss. She felt Daryl's hand on the other side of her neck and almost simultaneously their thumbs pressed roughly into the mating bites on her neck forcing a whimpering moan from my mouth. Pushing as close as she could to them. Daryl was still fucking Rick and she wondered if he was going to knot him. </p><p>"What ya think, Rick, should we make 'er cum untouched?" Daryl asked and Charley whined low in her throat.</p><p>"What? I said I wasn't bad!" She cried looking at the both of them and Daryl smirked at her as Rick pushed his face back and kissed at Daryl's jaw. Daryl's hand sliding up to grip her hair tightly and pulled her up and level with his own face.</p><p>"I know, you've been a good girl, but I'm in charge and I want ya to cum untouched." He growled against her mouth and she moaned lunging forward and shoving her tongue in his mouth. Rick pushed her onto her back and reached down but stopped with a smirk.</p><p>"Dare, look this. She's soaked with slick just from watching." He growled and Daryl smirked when he looked over Rick's shoulders. On her thighs were streaks of Rick's cum but between her thighs almost down to her knees was soaking wet with slick. </p><p>Rick reached back down tugging until she lifted her hips and pulled off the jeans and the panties she had underneath. His hands slowly slid down her calves and made their way to her thighs. Daryl leaned over his shoulder watching as Rick's fingers ran through the slippery liquid coating her thighs with a growl. He brought the fingers up, sucking them into his mouth and sucking them clean before running them through again this time offering them to Daryl who sucked at them greedily, Rick and Charley both moaning. </p><p>"So fuckin' sweet."</p><p>"Cum in me, alpha." Rick moaned, listening to the way Charley gasped. </p><p>"Ya like that, Charley?" He asked, it was a rhetorical question but she nodded anyway. </p><p>Rick fell over Charley, arms on either side of her as he slammed his lips against hers, moaning every time he growled, or cursed against her lips as Daryl pounded into him forcing his body to rub against hers. The weight of their bodies on hers, the rough rocking and their scent surrounding her hand dizzy with a warm feeling deep in her belly as more slick coated her thighs and smeared against Rick’s stomach. </p><p>"Rick, bite me, please. Please, bite me." She whimpered tangling her fingers in his hair and bringing his head close to her neck</p><p>"Dare..." Rick growled against her neck, desperate but his alpha had told him not to touch. </p><p>"Do it," Daryl growled back, as soon as the words left his mouth, Rick was sinking his teeth into her neck roughly and she could feel the blood flow out. That was all it took for her to come under him, Daryl howling and slamming into Rick as his own orgasm washed over him. </p><p>Daryl leaned down kissing at Rick's back before wrapping his arms around Rick's waist, Rick wrapping his arms around Charley and pulled them to the top of the bed, the three snuggling together, breathing heavily and covered in sweat.</p><p>"I vote for us doing that more often," She said, both alphas chuckling.</p><p>"I can't believe you actually came untouched," Rick said and she swatted at his chest playfully.</p><p>"Hush up, I heard the way you were begging." Charley snickered. </p><p>"Both of ya stop it," Daryl said with amusement clear in his voice.</p><p>"Love ya," She said smiling.</p><p>"Love ya, too." They responded together.</p><p>She snuggled into Rick's chest, forgetting all about what Carl said and she happily fell asleep snuggled up with her alpha’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daryl loses his cool when it comes to his mate, luckily Rick can stay level headed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, Carl. You wanna tell us why we're all here today? Charley called the meeting but you needed to tell us what happened since she hasn't." Rick said looking at his son. </p><p>Charley has told Rick and Daryl this morning that she wanted to call a meeting because Carl brought something to her attention that needed to be settled within the council. Both men kept asking what was going on but she would only tell them that they needed to hear it from Carl because he hadn’t even told her everything. </p><p>The entire council was here, Hershel as head of the council, Daryl, Rick, Carol, Sasha, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie. Charley was sitting towards the middle of the table between Rick and Daryl with everyone else on either side of them. Carl was sitting in a chair directly in front of them and looked nervous, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. </p><p>"I heard some people talking bad about Charley, and not just gossiping they were saying really nasty stuff about her." Rick and Daryl both let out quiet growls, the rest of the pack probably would have too, in other circumstances, seeing as the pack omega isn't to be messed with.</p><p>"Carl, you're gonna have to tell them everything, okay? Who was involved and what was said. You only told me some things but now you have to tell them and tell them everything." Charley encouraged gently and Carl nodded shifting his eyes between his dad, Daryl and Charley. </p><p>"I was about to leave out of the cell block to go do chores when I heard someone saying Charley's name and they sounded pissed off. I peaked around the corner and there were three betas, Kellie, that one that's always flirting with dad and Daryl, Shelly and Amy. I don’t really know them. Then there were two alphas, one of them was that guy that sniffed Charley when she was in heat, I think his name is Nick and he called the other guy Justin." Carl started and Charley could feel how tense Rick and Daryl both were next to her. </p><p>"Well, when I heard her name I stopped cause, I dunno I guess it made me kinda mad that they were talking about her. Anyway, at first, it was just mainly the women talking saying stuff like it wasn't fair that the two main alphas were mated by one omega, and that Charley gets special treatment because of dad and Daryl and how they do everything for her so she doesn't have to do anything..." He glanced up at Charley and away again as he kept speaking.</p><p>"They said it made them sick when they had to wash laundry after Charley's heats cause they can smell- uh they can smell her slick all over the clothes. The one girl, Kellie, she kept saying stuff about how she had a plan to get dad and Daryl to break their bond with Charley so that she could have them for herself because she has more to offer them because they're only with Charley because she's omega." The amount of anger and tension in the room was so overwhelming and Charley knew it was only going to get worse</p><p>"And the alphas?" Charley jumped at Daryl's growl but he stayed looking at Carl who swallowed loudly before speaking again.</p><p>"They were saying really bad stuff. The second alpha, Justin, he didn't say much was just agreeing and laughing at what Nick was saying. He was talking about how it wasn't fair that they were stuck having sex with betas when there was a- um, a sexy omega prancing around the prison every day. And he said if she wasn't mated they would just pass her around and if she went into heat while dad or Daryl weren't where they wouldn't mind fucking her cause- cause omegas are just knot-sluts and will take any alphas knot even if they mated especially when they're in heat. He also said...he watches her all of the time and gets mad cause she's never alone, and she's lucky cause if he was ever alone with her he'd force her-"</p><p>"Enough!" Daryl growled pushing away from the table Rick quickly jumping up and grabbing his arm before he could storm out of the room and likely kill the alpha.</p><p>"Daryl, stop. You cannot do this. I understand I do, I wanna let you go and let you kill him but we have this council for a reason." He said resting his hand on Daryl's chest. Charley rubbed her sweaty palms against her thighs and licked her lips.</p><p>"Was that everything?" Hershel asked Carl calmly.</p><p>"Um, yeah. I had to hurry and leave cause I was starting to get angry," He said quietly. </p><p>"The betas seem harmless but that alpha something needs to be done with him, this isn’t the first time we’ve had an issue with him," Maggie said looking down the table towards everyone. </p><p>"Yeah, he needs me to beat his fuckin' ass," Daryl growled.</p><p>"No, what you need to do is comfort your mate," Hershel said, noticing the stressed omega. Not much shook Charley but hearing the things the alpha said he wanted to do to her struck something inside of her and made her feel sick. Daryl and Rick's heads snapped towards her suddenly taking in the scent of distressed omega.</p><p>"Someone needs to go get all parties involved, have them tell their side of the story before deciding. Of course I don't think Carl is lying but we have to let them share their side." Michonne said and Charley nodded in agreement.</p><p>"I'll go. I'll gather them and bring them all in at once." Carol said standing up from the table. She rubbed Charley’s back gently before leaving the room.</p><p>"Rick and Daryl, I trust you'll keep your temper in check when these people come in?" Hershel asked, arms crossed and raised an eyebrow at the two men.</p><p>Both of them nodded before sitting on either side of their mate gently petting and scenting her. It was probably a more intimate moment but they knew non of their pack or council members minded an alpha comforting their omega. It seemed like forever since Carol left until there was a quiet knock on the door. Hershel made Carl move to a chair in the back corner of the room before calling out to Carol to come in. The five members lined up in front of the seated shoulder to shoulder.</p><p>"Do you know why the council has asked you all here today?" Hershel asked, very calm with his hands crossed on the table in front of him. </p><p>"No, sir." The alpha, Nick, spoke up and Hershel nodded slowly.</p><p>"It seems as though you all have something in common, any idea what it is?" He asked again, trying to get one of them to fess up before the whole process started. There were multiple head shakes but eyes kept glancing at Charley. </p><p>Charley could feel the anger radiating from Daryl, so she slowly reached over, resting her hand on his thigh which calmed him slightly. She was glad Rick was keeping a cool head but now with the alphas here she wasn't sure he would hold back if one of them spoke out against her. She knew both Rick and Daryl would kill someone for her in a heartbeat. </p><p>"Alright, one more time. Do you know why you're here?" Hershel asked again, calmly but impatient, when the group shook their heads again Daryl couldn't hold back the low growl anymore. Kellie jumped at the sound and Charley mentally rolled her eyes. </p><p>"So, why are we here?" Justin asked but they could smell how nervous he was, he should be.</p><p>"We had someone come to us out of concern for a member of our group. Worried for their safety because they overheard something you all we're saying." Maggie said leaning forward on her forearms. </p><p>"Kellie, we've already had you in this room once," Carol started, the other woman's eyes snapping up to meet hers. "You've given us problems ranging from flirting with a mated pair to not wanting to commit to chores. Today you're here for a completely different reason the same for your two friends." </p><p>"We were told about all of the things you've been saying about Charley when you think no one is around, you have anything to say about that?" Rick added on.</p><p>"N-no, Rick, I have no clue what-" Her stuttered response was cut off at Rick's low warning growl and her eyes widened. </p><p>"Wrong answer." He said, trying to control himself. She tried pouting at him but when he wasn't phased  and she huffed like a child being scolded.</p><p>"Okay. Yeah, I said some stupid stuff about the omega. Not like it actually meant anything." She said crossing her arms tightly around her chest very clearly pushing up her breast.</p><p>"Yeah? What about, what was it? Ya havin' a plan to get me and Rick to break our bond with Charley? As if we would actually leave our mate for what? For someone like you?" Daryl scoffed as Kellie's mouth fell open. </p><p>"And another thing, we ain't with her cause she's an omega. We're with her cause she's got a good big heart, she's a hard worker and a fighter and shes actually got a personality unlike you whose as borin' as a piece a plywood. So, even if Rick and I ever left Charley or she was gone for some reason ya sure as hell wouldn't be the person we went to." Charley was shocked by Daryl's words and she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or kiss him but she couldn't do either before there was a bitchy whine.</p><p>"Do you other ladies have anything to say?" Glenn asked before Kellie could say anything else, looking at the other two betas who looked down submissively shaking their heads.</p><p>"Shelly and Amy, since this is the first time you've been here for anything your punishment will be light, you're to stay away from Charley, Rick, and Daryl and if we hear anything like this again your punishment will be much worse. You're free to go." Hershel said before the two girls nodded and scurried out of the room.</p><p>"Kellie, this is the second time you've been here. Now, you're a grown woman, acting like a jealous teenage girl. You need to grow up. You will be working with Carol, helping her do whatever she needs whenever she needs you until she feels you've worked this off. I'd ask you to apologize to Charley but we all know it wouldn't be sincere." Maggie said then gestured to Carol.</p><p>"I'll be at your cell to get you early in the mornings, you'll work with me through the day. You'll get to shower and eat your meals throughout the day but you'll have a certain amount of time to do so. At the end of the say, I will escort you to your cell and you will stay there all night. If you're caught out of your cell or wandering around when you should be working your punishment will be extended." Kellie's mouth fell open as Carol spoke.</p><p>"Okay, good, I'll take your silence as agreement, you can leave now, straight to your cell," Carol said dismissively, The beta's eyes searched the room looking for someone to say something and when no one did she turned and stormed out of the room.</p><p>"Now for you two." Hershel turned to look at the two alphas.</p><p>Charley was dreading this part.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nick is a cocky asshole, whose gonna put him in his place?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do either of you have anything to say? You already know we know what you all have said." Hershel spoke but he had a different look in his eyes for these two. </p><p>"Can you refresh my memory?" The alpha, Nick, spoke. Cocky prick. Charley thought, quiet growls erupted from around the room, Rick and Daryl, she could hear Carl behind them...and Maggie? Charley shifted uncomfortably in her seat but relaxed when I she felt Rick's large hand on her thigh, though his eyes never left the alpha standing in front of them. </p><p>"No, seriously. Which conversation were you referring to? There's been a lot. I mean a lot. I'm not the only alpha here that admires your little omega. It's all talk. What's wrong with that?" Nick asked and he actually sounded serious. Daryl growled standing up at the table but not making any move to walk around. </p><p>"What's wrong with that? Are you fuckin' serious? Did ya or did ya not call her a knot-slut? That if Rick or me weren't here and she went into heat, ya'd try to fuck her? Or that you watch her waitin' for her to go somewhere alone so ya can force yourself on her? That ain't just talk, yer fuckin' sick and yer goddamn lucky I don't kill ya right here, right now. Cause one word from her and I will." Daryl's alpha voice and growl was so loud everyone's head instantly bowed even the other alphas. </p><p>Rick may have been the lead alpha but Daryl was the head alpha, he was bigger, stronger, smarter, and more aggressive than all of the other alphas and they often forgot that due to his quiet reclusive nature. Other alphas would be wise not to challenge him because they would lose, even Rick would lose to him. </p><p>"Ya gonna respond or ya turned pussy all the sudden, huh? Now that you’re  in the presence of her mates ya ain't got shit to say do ya? Nah, course not cause you’re a beefed-up alpha that only thinks with his knot. If they decide to keep ya here ya best watch your back cause if I see ya near her, lookin' at her, I even catch your scent around her, she or this council won't be able to stop me. I'll kill ya." Daryl growled loudly, the two alpha's in front of him rightfully looked scared shitless. Daryl knew he was quite scary but he didn’t want to scare them he wanted them to know he was serious, he didn’t take things like this lightly when it involved his mates. </p><p>"Now, I'm gonna ask one more time. Do either of you have anything to say?" Hershel asked, Justin shook his head but Nick clenched his jaw, him and Daryl still staring each other down.</p><p>"Justin, your punishment will be the same as Amy and Shelly. You're dismissed." Hershel spoke and the alpha quickly left not even acknowledging his friend </p><p>"What 'bout ya? Ya got anythin' to say?" Daryl asked cocking his head to the side as he spoke to the other alpha, daring him to say one wrong thing. </p><p>"Charley, you ever want a real alpha you can come to me." He said his eyes flashing to the omega with a smirk. Charley stood quickly, grabbing Daryl's hand stopping him before walking around the table herself, watching the alpha's eyes run over her body as she walked towards him.</p><p>"You are not a real alpha. A real alpha protects the omega not uses them for their own personal pleasure. You're not shit compared to Rick and Daryl, you aren't even half of one of them alone. I'm not the type of omega you think I am and if you think I'm gonna cry to my alpha's because you said some disgusting shit about me your sadly mistaking. And just so you know, I'd never come to you during my heat, I promise you their knot is bigger than yours." She growled closer to the man now. </p><p>He growled and lunged for her but she was quicker, ducking out of his reach and elbowing him in the stomach. He doubled over and she threw her elbow against his back causing him to fall to the ground with a groan. Charley reached down grabbing his arm and pulling it up between his shoulder blades as she pressed her boot against his cheek.</p><p>"Now, I told you I'm not a regular omega I don't take shit from anyone and I don't need an alpha to protect me. I could kill you easily right now. With my bare hands or I could let my alpha's happily rip you apart but I won't. You'll just have to learn your place as an omega's bitch. Your not shit and you never will be. You say anything else about me or any other woman in this group I’ll break both of your arms and legs and drag you out to let you be walker chow, got it?" She asked, and when he didn't answer she pushed up on his arm causing him to cry out and try to squirm away from her. </p><p>"I asked you a question," She growled.</p><p>"Y-yeah, I got it" He growled from under her. She pushed off of him roughly and stepped away watching as he sat on his knees and rubbed at his shoulder with a childish pout on his face and she really wanted to laugh.</p><p>"You'll be working alongside Glenn and Maggie, when you're not working, you'll be locked in your cell, your meals will be brought to you and you'll be accompanied to the showers or to use the restroom. If we hear of anything like this again, if you go anywhere around Charley she will decide your next punishment. As you know we don't take mistreatment of our packs omega lightly, this is me going easy. You give Maggie or Glenn trouble and you'll be right back here and possibly thrown out, got it?" Hershel spoke, Nick had gotten back to his feet as he spoke. </p><p>"Yes." The alpha grumbled and nodded his head.</p><p>"Alright, Glenn, Maggie, escort him back to his cell, for now, his work duties will start tomorrow," Hershel said looking at the mated pair, they both nodded and walked out of the room, Nick trailing behind them like a kicked puppy.</p><p>"Was all of that okay with you, Charley?" Hershel asked turning his eyes to the young woman who just looked completely drain, he couldn’t blame her. </p><p>Charley didn't say anything just nodded slowly before leaving the room and going straight to their guard tower. She knew Rick and Daryl were probably going to come up here looking for her after she just left but shd wanted to be alone for a minute. She would never understand why people hated omegas, hated her just for being omega. Obviously not everyone was that way but it's like all the shitty omega hating alphas survived and not the nice caring ones. </p><p>She laid on her back running her fingers through her hair and let out a heavy breath, crossing her arms over her face and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>“You ready to go check on her?” Rick asked, wrapping his arms around Daryl from behind him. </p><p>“Should’ve gone and checked on her earlier,” Daryl grumbled. </p><p>“Yeah, well you know Charley. She left without us because she wanted to be alone,” Rick shrugged, pressing a kiss to the back of Daryl’s neck. Pulling away he grabbing Daryl’s hand and led him to their tower. </p><p>“Should we wake her?” Daryl asked as they got to the top of the stairs, both slipping their boots off. </p><p>“Yeah, wanna give her the chance if she wants to talk and if she doesn’t we’ll all just go back to bed,” Rick shrugged, pressing a kiss to Daryl’s lips. Rick crawled into the bed, nuzzling against Charley’s cheek briefly. </p><p>"Charley, wake up baby." He called gently, watching her eyes flutter open, taking in his face barely lit from the moon shining into the tower as he hovered over her. </p><p>"What's wrong? Did something happen? Is it Jude?" She asked quickly, sitting up.</p><p>"Hey, hey, no. Everyone's okay, Jude's okay. I'm sorry for waking you, just we were worried about you after the council meeting...wanted to give you some space." He said quietly, rubbing at her arm feeling bad that he had worried her. </p><p>"Oh, yeah. Y-yeah, no. I'm okay. A little shaken but I'm okay." She nodded giving him a soft kiss before her eyes flickered up to Daryl sitting quietly, she shifted and moved between his bent knees, laying against his chest. </p><p>"Thank you for today, thought you were gonna kill him," Charley said, dipping her fingers under his shirt.</p><p>"Was gonna, ya shoulda let me." He said still sounding angry</p><p>"Dare, I love you so much but he doesn't deserve to die. He hasn't caused me any physical harm. I'm okay, I'm right here with you, with both of you. I'm the safest I'll ever be with the two of you." She said lifting her head up and nipping at his bottom lip until he kissed her. </p><p>"Yeah well if he does 'm gonna kill 'em." He grumbled, lowering his head.</p><p>"And I won't stop you," Charley said, shoving her nose against his neck to scent him.</p><p>"Well, what about me?" Rick said in mock offense trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Nah, whatever happens, if I gotta kill 'im ya stay with her, keep her safe." Daryl said, still serious and Rick's eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Okay baby." He said quietly scooting closer to his mate’s, sitting behind Daryl and wrapping his arms around both of them, kissing the other alphas head gently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>People are getting sick, Charley wants to use her medical knowledge to help Hershel out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, a couple of people in cell block C and D have been complaining of being sick so I'm gonna go check them out," Charley said as she was getting dressed.</p><p>"Alright, well send them over to Hershel in the infirmary if it's anything big, don't need everyone getting sick," Rick said sitting up in bed next to a still sleeping Daryl.</p><p>"Of course, I love you, give Dare a kiss for me when he wakes up." She smiled leaning down and pressing a kiss to Rick's lips. </p><p>Charley went to pull away but his hand kept her in place as he pressed his nose to the mating bite and scented her. She purred softly, kissing his cheek before pulling away. She grabbed her knife, hooking it to her belt before turning to walk out. She looked back and smiled seeing Rick snuggled against Daryl's chest with his arms wrapped around him.  </p><p>She took her time going to the cell blocks, it was still early and she knew Rick and Daryl would be up soon but she liked being out while everyone was still asleep or still getting ready to start the day. She passed by Carol getting ready for breakfast and gave her a small smile and wave, she would probably be going to get Kellie up any minute now.</p><p>It had been nearly a week since the council meeting. According to Carol, Maggie and Glenn, Kellie and Nick had been obeying punishment, though both had been giving attitude. The other three had made themselves scarce, wise choices. </p><p>Charley walked through D first, almost everyone was still asleep. The few people that weren't she went ahead and check-in with. It seemed like it was a bad flu. Coughing, aching muscles, chills, headache, congestion, sore throat and some were starting with a fever. She told them to sit tight in their cells and Hershel would be back to escort them to the infirmary in a little while to get them some medicine. </p><p>She made my way to C and it was quiet in here too. She furrowed her brow, it was odd for everyone to still be sleeping. Charley pushed aside the curtain of one of the cells and my eyes widened seeing a woman lying there on the floor with her stomach ripped open. She checked a few more cells, the same thing. What the hell? She pulled her knife out and made her way upstairs, there was blood in some beds but no bodies. Her eyes widened and she quickly made her way back down the stairs. </p><p>She was just at the bottom of the stairs when she heard shots coming from D. She ran in seeing walkers everywhere but not even a moment later Daryl and Rick came in from the other side of the cell block. She killed the walker right in front of her, quickly pulling back the curtain of the cell next to me and killing the one inside that was carelessly eating away at an older woman that she had just checked on. Rick was ushering people out asking if they were bitten or hurt. Daryl's eyes scanned over her as they both killed walkers. </p><p>"I'm okay," She said quickly,  passing him to kill another walker. She watched as Daryl scooped up a young boy, shooting an arrow through the walker that was trying to bite him. He turned and handed the boy to Karen who was bringing  the kids into her cell.  </p><p>"Are we good down here?" Rick called out after a moment. </p><p>"Yeah" Sasha answered quickly before heading back towards block C.</p><p>"Up here!" Glenn called, Rick and Daryl both quickly making their way up the stairs on either side and she followed them up, getting to the top just in time to see a walker come out of a cell and lunge for Glenn.</p><p>"Get down!" Daryl yelled, shooting the walker as soon as Glenn ducked down.</p><p>"Thanks." He said as Daryl walked over and helped him up.</p><p>"You okay?" Rick asked, grabbing Charley’s face, Daryl turning towards them.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay. What the hell happened?" She asked, all three men just shaking their heads. </p><p>"Aw, man, it's Patrick," Daryl said pushing back the curtain, the walker he shot that attacked Glenn was definitely Patrick. Charley shook her head, turning away and walking to the next cell, they had to go through now and take care of everyone who was bitten and died to make sure they didn’t turn. Hershel made his way up the stairs as Rick killed a walker that was locked in a cell.</p><p>"No bites. No wounds. I think he just died." Rick crouched down as Hershel and Dr. S came in the cell Daryl and Charley staying by the door.</p><p>"Horribly, too. Pleurisy Aspiration." Dr. S said, and Daryl glanced at Charley. </p><p>"Choked to death on his own blood. Caused those rails down his face." She said pointing at the guy on the ground.</p><p>"I've seen 'em before, on walkers outside the fence," Rick said looking up at me.</p><p>"I saw 'em on Patrick, too," Daryl said nodding his head.</p><p>"I think for now we need to separate everyone that's been exposed. Isolate the people staying in this cell block, we need to keep away from anyone who hasn't been exposed and anyone showing symptoms of sickness needs to be away from everyone." Hershel looked over at Charley as she spoke and nodded.</p><p>"That's a good idea, Dr. S and I will go about gathering up everyone and bringing them to A for now until we figure something else out. We don't know how easily this spreads, and Charley...you've been around these people all morning in close contact with them I think you see to go with everyone from this block." He said Charley could feel Rick and Daryl's eyes on her and she nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right. I've been coughing on, touched these people, been in here all morning plus I can keep a close eye on the other group members." Charley said nodding. Rick and Daryl both stepped towards her but she stepped back.</p><p>"No, separation from everyone even means you two, okay? Don't fight me on this." Charley held her hand out and shook her head.</p><p>"I love you both. I'll be fine." She said with a small smile before turning around and heading towards cell block A.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Charley get's the sickness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no denying the fact that Charley was sick, within a few hours of going to isolation she was having symptoms along with a few other people. It was like the flu only more aggressive. She found out that Kellie and Justin had been killed and Nick was being isolated as well and he was very sick. Hershel kept them away from each other and she was grateful she was in no position to deal with him right now. She knew she was getting worse as she gripped onto the wall feeling dizzy. </p><p>"Whoa, hey, now." She heard Hershel's voice as his hands grabbed onto her arms. </p><p>"Alright, let's get you to a bed." He said gently, leading her to a bed and she doubled over from a coughing fit. He'd brought her to one of the patient rooms that had a big window for guards to watch inmates when they were in here and was separated from the rest of the group. </p><p>"I'm gonna go let Rick and Daryl know about this, okay? They need to know you're getting worse." Charley nodded as Hershel spoke. </p><p>"Just don't let them come charging in here," She said with a small laugh causing her to cough again.</p><p>"You get some rest." He said, patting her thigh before walking out. She drifted off to sleep not long after. </p><p>“Maggie, you need to go get Rick and Daryl,” Hershel spoke quietly to his daughter. He knew as soon as the two alpha’s knew about their mate they would come barreling down here and that’s exactly what they did. </p><p>"No, you cannot go in there." Hershel told the two men firmly. Charley’s eyes fluttered open hearing loud-voices outside of her room.</p><p>"Ya expect us not to go in there and take care of our sick mate," Daryl growled and Charley slowly sat up in bed.</p><p>"You'll be no help because you'll get sick. Now you both need to calm down, getting angry won't help anyone especially not your mate." Hershel replied calmly. </p><p>Charley watched as Daryl turned to Rick and they pulled each other into an embrace, scenting each other and she slowly got out of bed and walked over to the large window, propping herself against the ledge and leaned against the cool glass. The cold felt so good against her hot skin and she sighed quietly. She was drenched in sweat, she must've gotten a fever while she was sleeping. She opened her heavy eyes again and lifted her hand lightly knocking on the glass and watched as their heads popped up. Both of their heads snapping in her direction and rushing to the window when they noticed her sitting there. </p><p>"Hey, darlin' how you feeling?" Rick asked as they both crouched in front of the window.</p><p>"Like shit," She said simply trying to smile but coughing violently instead. "What happened to your hand?" </p><p>"Charley, Karen, and David are dead." Rick started and her eyes widened a little in shock . </p><p>"Someone killed them. Tyreese found 'em, we tried to calm him down but he just wasn't havin' it. I grabbed him and he pushed me up against the wall so Rick tried to calm him down and they got into a fight. Tyreese is fine, Rick has a sprained wrist." Daryl explained and she looked over at Rick, he had that same look in his eyes right after Lori died and everything happened with the governor.</p><p>"Hey, it's gonna be okay, I'm gonna be okay, Rick," She said resting her hand on the glass, her eyes fluttering closed.</p><p>"Charley, baby, hey. Ya need to go lay down." She opened her eyes as Daryl spoke and nodded her. head.</p><p>"I love you, both of you."</p><p>"I love you, too." They both responded and she wanted nothing more than to snuggle against them and go to sleep but she couldn't. She slowly got up and made her way to the bed and just that short walk wore her out. She laid back on the bed, pulling the pillow against her chest, letting her eyes fall closed again but heard Rick and Daryl talking again.</p><p>"Other people are comin' down with it, gettin' worse. We had a council meeting, gonna get a group together Hershel thinks that the vet hospital will have the meds we need. Gonna leave soon gotta get that medicine back fast." Daryl said rubbing his hand up and down Rick's arms.</p><p>"What is she- what if ya don't get back in time-"</p><p>"Hey, don' talk like that. She's gonna be fine and I'm gonna get back. I love ya, Rick Keep her safe while I'm gone." Daryl said, kissing Rick before walking away her eyes falling shut again as she fell asleep.</p><p>"How's Jude?" Charley asked quietly, she was leaned against the glass again after sleeping a few hours. </p><p>"She's good, Beth has her and all of the kids separated. Daryl should be back soon" He said his head resting on the glass next to hers. </p><p>"Hershel told me Glenn and Sasha were sick, too," She said pressing her hand on the glass, smiling when he raised his own hand. </p><p>"Yeah, more and more are getting sick. Maggie, Carol, and I are the only ones not in quarantine. Trying to do whatever we can to help out." He said and all of the sudden she was overcome with this intense emotion. Her eyes filled with tears and she sniffled loudly, his head stopped up to look at her. </p><p>"What's wrong darlin'?" He asked worriedly and she shook her head.</p><p>"I think I'm pregnant," She said looking up at him, he looked confused for a minute then his eyes widened.</p><p>"Wait, what?" He asked dumbfounded and she couldn't help the small laugh.</p><p>"You and Daryl haven't mentioned it but I've missed two heats already. I was going to Hershel today to take a test but then everything happened." She said with a small shrug.</p><p>"That's why your scent's been so sweet..." He said quietly, of course. </p><p>"What?" She asked leaning closer to the window and he looked up at her with a smile.</p><p>"Your scent, it's been so sweet lately, Daryl and I notice you weren't having heats, thought it might've been normal since there'd been so much going on we were just talking about how you smelled so sweet and it was driving us crazy." He growled pressing closer to the glass and she purred.</p><p>"I wish I could touch you right now," She said resting her hand back on the glass. </p><p>"I know baby, Daryl's gonna be back soon." He promised and she smiled before she went into a coughing fit. </p><p>"Go, rest baby, I'm not going anywhere." He said and she nodded gently.</p><p>Falling back asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. </p><p>“How’s she doin’?” Daryl asked Rick as he practically jumped off his bike. </p><p>“Daryl, hold up a second,” Rick grabbed his wrist, stopping him. </p><p>“What is it, Rick? Is it Charley-“</p><p>“No, no. She’s fine,” He said watching the confusion in Daryl’s eyes when he smiled. </p><p>“Charley’s pregnant,” He watched Daryl’s mouth fall open and stayed quiet letting him process it. </p><p>“You serious?” Daryl asked, his eyes lighting up hopefully and Rick smiled again. </p><p>“I am, that’s why she’s missed two heat, why she’s been smelling so sweet. Dare, she’s pregnant, we’re having a baby,” Rick grinned, the smile never leaving his face even when Daryl grabbed his face and kissed him. </p><p>“C’mon let get these meds to her,” Daryl smiled after they pulled away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The month happened in a blur. Daryl made it back just in time with the medicine and saved Glenn's life, though they did lose a lot of people to the sickness. Rick and Daryl forced Charley to stay resting, especially since they knew she was pregnant now. She didn't fight them because she didn't want to stress her body out after having gone through being so sick and carrying a pup. </p><p>They'd been so loving over those couple of days. Between being sick and pregnant she was extra needy and one of them stayed with her at all times, fixing her food, getting her water, helping her to the bathroom and to shower, giving her massages and making love to her which was multiple times everyday. She couldn't get enough of them and they didn't mind. Her scent changed into a sickly sweet smell that drove them crazy especially when she was aroused. The scent of a pregnant omega to everyone except her alphas was just sweet. She had Maggie explain it to her because she was curious, she just smelled sweet like a honey suckle but according to Rick and Daryl the scent was intoxicating. </p><p>She finally convinced them to let her leave the guard tower to go see Carl and Judith. She wasn't allowed to spend much time around them but Hershel finally cleared her to be around them again and she couldn’t help the desperate way she scented them pressing her nose to Carl's neck when he rushed over and hugged her or how she cradled Judith's small body and pressed her nose to her head when she held her. </p><p>She’d taken them in and treated them as her own pups, she loved them just as much as the pup growing inside of her. It was a good day. They all hung out, she loved on her pups and spent time with them, and then spent the night in the cell block with them. But that happiness didn't last for long. Early that next day the governor attacked them, he killed Hershel and nearly killed Rick and Michonne. It was devastating. </p><p>Charley was also separated from the pack. She had been on her own since. </p><p>She had a feeling she was about four months pregnant now. She had missed two heats which meant when she told Rick and Daryl she was already at least 3 months pregnant. She could feel tiny flutters in her belly every now and then and her belly was very noticeable. Not big but someone could definitely tell she was pregnant. She had been desperately trying to find Rick and Daryl or anyone from their group just someone who was familiar. She hadn't run into anyone at all, not even a stranger, that is until today. </p><p>"Hey, please don't run off. My name is Aaron. I'm not gonna hurt you. I can tell your omega and I can sense how scared you are. But I'm mated to an omega of my own, his name is Eric. Please, just let me talk to you." The man spoke watching the omega stop and turn around slowly, his eyes instantly taking notice of her swollen belly before going back to her face. </p><p>"Your- your mate is omega?" She asked quietly looking at the man. </p><p>"He is, yes." He said with a small smile, his hands held out in a non-threatening way and he'd put his weapon away. </p><p>"Do you, um, do you have a group?" She asked, one of her hands absentmindedly going to her belly as she spoke. </p><p>"We do, I come out to scout. Find people and bring them back. It's safe there, where I'm from." He said and she nodded slowly. She was weary of this man but she was tired, she was so tired of being out here, worried for her unborn pup. </p><p>"You don't need to ask any question before you bring me back?" Charley asked cautiously and he smiled again lowering his hand. </p><p>"No. When we get there you'll meet Deanna. She's the leader of our community. She'll ask you questions and decide if you stay but I don't think you'll be kicked out especially not pregnant." He said and she just nodded again. </p><p>"I have medical knowledge. I was training to be a labor and delivery nurse. I was already in my residency when everything happened." She said softly, hoping that would be enough to make them let her stay. </p><p>"That's very useful, we have a surgeon as well but any and all medical knowledge is useful." He said and she nodded once again swallowing thickly. </p><p>"Do you, uh, do you have some water?" She asked, she honestly don't even remember the last time she drank something. </p><p>"Oh! Yeah, of course! Here." He said as he swung his back pack to his feet and pulled out a water bottle. She took the bottle still kind of cautious but drank it nonetheless sighing as the cool water soothed her dry throat. </p><p>"Thank you." She said quietly. </p><p>"We should head out, we can get back before dark if we leave now." He said, throwing his pack back on his shoulders. She nodded stepping forward and he smiled before turning around and walking, she just followed quietly. </p><p>"So, if you don't mind me asking, how do you have two mating bites?" He asked it was odd having someone ask that question. It was the first time someone not from our pack really asked. All of the Woodbury survivors just seemed to go with it. </p><p>"I’m a rare omega. I have two alphas, my soul mates." She said quietly, twisting the bottle in her hands, adding the last part so this alpha didn’t just assume she let any alpha mate her. </p><p>"I'm sorry, are they-" </p><p>"Not dead. At least I don't think so. A group attacked the place we lived and we all got separated." She explained, cutting him off and he nodded. </p><p>"So your omega, Eric, tell me about him." She said and the smile that came over the other man's face told her everything with no words. </p><p>"He's perfect. We were together and mated before all of this. He's my best friend, the kindest and nicest person you'll ever meet. He's normally out here with me but Deanna needed him to stay back." Charley smiled at him and nodded; he seemed like a good person. She just prayed her instincts were right. </p><p>"Tell me about your alphas." He said after a minute and she smiled sadly. </p><p>"My alphas are Rick and Daryl."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I met Daryl first. He kinda took over as my protector before there were any romantic feelings. He's stubborn as hell, hard headed and has a horrible temper. But he loves with everything he has and he's loyal to the end. Then there's Rick. He's just as stubborn and hard headed but he knows how to keep his cool. He had two pups before we got together but Daryl and I practically adopted them. You stay on their good side and they are loyal and would do anything for you but don't get on their bad side. Like ever." She said and even though everything she said was serious she laughed quietly. </p><p>"They seem like great people, how many were in your pack?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious. </p><p>"Well we'd taken in a whole bunch of people before we were attacked but our main pack was Rick, Daryl, Carl, Judith, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Beth, Michonne, Tyreese, Sasha, And Carol. So twelve, thirteen including myself. We've lost a lot of people though." She said but she didn't know who else they lost after the prison fell. </p><p>"Alexandria, the place we're going, is like a big pack. Everyone came as families and such but they all took each other in. You'll like it there." He said and Charley nodded if it was as nice as it sounded she was sure she would like it there.</p><p>"So, here we are." Aaron said and she looked forward as they came over a hill, her jaw dropping open. </p><p>"Come on we'll go see Deanna first." Aaron spoke again as she looked around shocked. Charley was speechless; this place was completely untouched. Nice clean two story houses, green grass, kids and dogs running around, elderly couples rocking on front porches, couples walking down the sidewalk hand in hand like nothing else was going on. </p><p>"It's different isn't it?" He asked softly, turning to look at her. She hadn't realized she stopped walking. </p><p>"That's an understatement." I said, still distracted, looking around catching the eye of a few people. </p><p>"Aaron, who's this?" A pretty blonde asked walking up. </p><p>"Hey, Jessie. This is Charley. Charley, this is Jessie her husband is the surgeon I was telling you about." Aaron explained and the woman held her hand out and she shook it. Beta. </p><p>"How far along are you?" She asked, casually glancing down at Charley’s belly. </p><p>"Um, about four months." She replied and Jessie nodded with a smile. </p><p>"Well, if you ever need anything I'm that house right there on the end." She said, giving her a warm smile before walking away. Charley blinked, still distracted by this place. Jumping slightly when a purr erupted and she was surrounded by comforting warmth that she had only felt a handful of times, in the presence of another omega. </p><p>"Hey, it's okay. I know this place is a little intimidating." She turned to see a smaller male standing next to Aaron. </p><p>"Eric?" She asked looking between the two and Aaron nodded with a smile. </p><p>"It's been a long time since I've been around another omega. It's nice." She said letting out a small purr of her own and Eric smiled brightly at her. </p><p>"Let's get you to Deanna so we can get you settled in somewhere." Eric said, stepping up to her side and walking her forward. She moved with him instantly, his omega scent calming her. </p><p>"Oh my, Aaron. Who is this?" Charley looked up to see a woman about her height standing on the porch of a beautiful house, the biggest of the ones she’d seen so far. Alpha. </p><p>"This is Charley. I found her out on her own today." Aaron replied as they walked up the steps. </p><p>"Hi, Charley, I'm Deanna. This is my husband, Reg." She said gesturing to first herself then to a taller man wearing glasses. Beta. </p><p>"It's nice to meet you." Charley greeted quietly.  </p><p>"You as well. Do you mind coming in? I'd like to chat, ask you a few questions." She said simply clasping her hands together in front of her. Charley nodded her head following the alpha as she smiled and turned around, leading her inside and into another room. </p><p>"You mind if I record this?" Charley looked up at the question and blinked at her as she sat in one of the chairs. </p><p>"Uh, yeah go ahead." She said, shrugging and she nodded pressing a button on the camera Charley had just noticed before walking around and sitting on the couch in front of her. </p><p>"So, you've been out there on your own?" She asked and Charley nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, I was separated from my pack, my alphas." She said, Deanna nodded not questioning her about alphas being plural. </p><p>"What did you do before all of this?" She asked and Charley shifted in her seat, this was her chance. </p><p>"I was practicing to be a labor and delivery nurse. I was already working in hospitals when everything happened. A man in my group was bitten and I had to amputate his leg, he lived." Charley said, Deanna’s eyes had a sparkle in them at that. </p><p>"That's a very useful skill, any medical personnel is highly valued. You'll meet Dr. Anderson, he's a surgeon. Everyone here has jobs. For now you can help out here and there, I don't want you straining yourself not with that pup you're carrying. Once you've delivered the pup we'll get you set up working in the infirmary. Sounds good?" She asked and Charley nodded, not knowing what else to say she just gave her a small smile. </p><p>"Aaron, have you thought about which house to give her?" Deanna asked as she followed her back onto the porch. </p><p>"I was thinking about the one right down the street from mine. There's those two empty ones right next to each other." He said and she nodded. </p><p>"Alright, well you go get her settled in. I have some business to attend to. It was nice meeting you, Charley." She said before turning and walking away. </p><p>"A whole house?" Charley asked Aaron as they started walking and he nodded. </p><p>"Yes. We don't expect you to live in a house with someone you don't know." He said casually. </p><p>"This right here is mine and Eric's house, if you ever need anything. I'll be home for a few days before heading back out" Charley nodded silently as they came up on a big two story house and Aaron led her up the stairs. </p><p>"I'll leave you to set settled in. There's food, Eric bought some clothes over for you, there's hot water, everything in this house is your now. Make yourself at home." He said, patting her shoulder before walking away. </p><p>She stood there on the porch for a moment, rolling the keys around in her hand before slowly reaching out and twisting the door handle and letting the door swing open gently. She did a quick walk through of the house, nothing out of the ordinary and nothing suspicious. She went upstairs to the room where a basket of folded clothes had been set and she noticed there were actually some maternity clothes in there. She grabbed the grey sweatpants and a white tank top and some clean undergarment that were still in the packaging from whatever store they were found in. </p><p>She made her way to the bathroom switching on the shower before slowly undressing. Last minute, she locked the bathroom door and set her knife on the counter before getting in, sighing heavily as the warm water rushed over her skin. She scrubbed the grime from her body and washed her hair before just letting the water run over her as she rubbed her belly. </p><p>After getting out and getting dressed she decided to walk to the kitchen. There were a lot of different foods here. She walked over to the stove testing it surprised when it actually worked. She sat and ate in silence, still shocked at this place. She walked to the living room noticing a few books and empty journals on the coffee table. She hummed to herself picking up one flipping through it. Heading upstairs she locked the bedroom door and slid the dresser in front of it, setting the book and journal on the side table and laying down. </p><p>She just laid there gently rubbing her belly before finally falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Daryl &amp; Rick,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Day 1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, yesterday I was found by a man named Aaron he brought me back to a place they call Alexandria. The baby and I are safe, he seems like a good man. He mated to another omega. So far the people here seem okay but I've only met a hand full of them. They have a surgeon which is good for the baby. I think it's a boy. Feels like he'll be a boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This place, I'm weary about it. It's completely untouched. They've been here since the beginning, they don't know how bad it really is out there, how bad the people are out there. I ran into some bad people, it could have ended badly. If it was one of these people against that group they would have died. They're ignorant. I'm keeping my guard up, playing it safe. Letting them think I'm just a pregnant omega and nothing more. I hope I don't have to prove to them how wrong they would be to try me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This place, it could be good but the people are weak. There aren’t many safety precautions beyond the wall. I have my weapons. I can handle them if anything were to happen but I don't want to. I want this place to be good. I wan’t  our pup to have a safe place to live. I want to find you and bring you back here so you can see it for yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you still out there? Am I writing to a ghost? Please, come back to me. I need you, both of you. I need our pups and our pack. I know more of ours were probably lost. Are there new members? Are y'all safe? Do y'all think I'm dead? Are you looking for me? God I pray Carl and Jude are safe with the rest of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I tried so hard to find you. I cry every night being away from the two of you. Not having the pups makes it so much worse. I try to find comfort in this pup I'm carrying, after all it is a part of you two as well. I'm scared I won't find you before the pup comes and I'll be alone. I don't know if I can do this alone. I need you, both of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm praying you come back to me. My home is wherever you are. I'll stay safe until I find you, I will find you I swear. Please just stay safe until I find you. I know how bad it is out there. Maybe you'll run into Aaron out there and he'll bring you back to me.</em>
</p><p><em>Love,</em><br/><em>Charley</em><br/>____________________<br/>“Dad, I miss mom,” Carl said quietly, sitting next to Rick on the ground by the fire. </p><p>“I know, Carl. I miss your mom, too,” Rick responded, reaching over to rest his hand on Carl’s shoulder. </p><p>“Not <em>mom</em>, Charley. I miss her. I miss Daryl, too,” Carl said after a minute, his voice quiet. </p><p>“I miss them, too, Carl. We’ll find them though, just like we found Michonne,” Rick tried to comfort his son, but the mention of his mate ripped at his heart. </p><p>“You think we’ll find her before she has the baby?” Carl asked, looking towards his dad. </p><p>“I really don’t know. I hope we do, I want to be there for her, for me and Daryl to both be with her. You know, it’s hard to think about, but when we find her it’s possible she could have- she could have lost the baby,” Rick said, choking on his own words and Carl looked up at him with big eyes. </p><p>“You don’t think she did, huh? I mean, the last time I saw her before we got separated she was hurt, just cut in her head-“</p><p>“Carl, calm down. It’s just a possibility we have to consider. Omegas, when their bodies are under stress or they’re hurt, whether they want to or not their bodies will get rid of the pup to save their lives. You understand?” Rick asked, and at that moment he realized he hadn’t taught Carl everything he should have, hadn’t educated him properly about ‘the birds &amp; the bees’. </p><p>“I understand, I had a dream that the pup was a boy,” Carl answered quietly, and Rick’s chin wobbled. </p><p>“Really? I keep thinking it’s a girl,” Rick answered trying to keep his voice steady, thankful when Michonne appeared. </p><p>“Okay, Carl, it’s my turn to take watch,” She told him, giving Rick a knowing look. </p><p>“Night, dad,” He said as he stood up, both of the older alpha’s calling out ‘goodnights’ to him. </p><p>“That was one small rabbit,” Rick muttered as Michonne sat down next to him. </p><p>“It was something, Gotta hand it to the thing, it traveled well,” Michonne shrugged with a small smile. </p><p>“You notice that’s all we ever talk about anymore? Food. I forgot what this feels like,” Rick spoke quietly, poking at the dying fire with a stick.  </p><p>“Me, too. I hope we’re able to forget again soon,” Michonne answered, staring at the burning embers. The fire would die out soon but it didn’t really matter, it was dangerous to have a fire going for too long. </p><p>“We’re close. Just gotta make it another day. If folks there are letting people in they have to be strong. They have to have a system,” Rick said, still poking at the small fire. </p><p>“I just hope it’s legit. And for what it’s worth, I think we’re gonna find Daryl and Charley and ya know everyone else,” She told him, giving him a small smile when he looked her way, glad when he let out a small breathy laugh. </p><p>“We won’t know until we know, maybe this place isn’t even there anymore-“ Rick stopped when there was suddenly a gun pressed to his head, Michonne going for her Katana but stopped when a gun was pointed at her, a group of alphas surrounding them. </p><p>“Oh, dearie, me. You screwed up, asshole. You hear me? You screwed up. Today is the day of reckoning, sir. A balancing of the whole damn universe. Shit, and I was thinking of turning in for the night. Now, who’s gonna count down the ball dropped with me, huh?” Joe asked, looking around at his men, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. </p><p>“Ten Mississippi. Nine Mississippi. Eight Mississippi-“</p><p>“Joe!” Rick nearly choked on his breath when he heard that rough gravelly voice call out and only a second later. Daryl appeared out of the shadows and Rick’s stomach flipped when he met those blue eyes in the dim moon light. </p><p>“Just hold up,” Daryl spoke again, he couldn’t believe his mate was right here in front of him. </p><p>“This is the guy that killed, Lou, so we have nothing to talk about,” One of the alphas snapped but Daryl’s eyes never left Rick. </p><p>“The thing about nowadays is we got nothing but time. Say your piece, Daryl,” Joe gestured to him. </p><p>“These people, you’re gonna let ‘em go. These are good people,” Daryl spoke trying to keep his inner alpha at bay knowing it would only make the situation worse. </p><p>“Now, now. I think Lou would disagree with you on that. I’ll, of course, have to speak for him and all since your friend here strangled him in a bathroom,” Daryl watched Rick’s jaw clench at Joe’s words, knowing his mate wouldn’t have killed someone if they weren’t a threat. </p><p>“I get it, you want blood, take it from me,” Rick’s eyes widened when Daryl laid his bow down on the ground, holding his arms out like an offering. </p><p>“This man killed our friend. You say he's good people. See, now that right there is a lie,” Joe growled and Rick’s heart dropped at the look of Daryl’s face as three if the alphas stepped forward. </p><p>“Teach him fellas, teach him all the way,” Joe growled again as the alphas shoved Daryl back and started beating him. Rick wanted to scream, to run to his mate and help him but with a gun to his head there wasn’t much he could do. </p><p>“Look, we can settle this, we’re reasonable people,” Rick tried, unable to take his eyes away from Daryl who was putting up one hell of a fight. </p><p>“Nah. First we’re gonna beat Daryl to death,” Joe started and Rick couldn’t hold his growl back at that, only getting a chuckle in return. </p><p>“Then we’ll have the girl, then the boy, then I’m gonna shoot you and then we’ll be square,” Joe spoke, as the short fat guy pulled Carl from the car and threw him on the ground.  </p><p>Michonne could see the change in Rick’s eyes when Carl started begging the man to get off of him. He was young, too young. He was innocent. This shouldn’t be happening. Rick’s jaw clenched and he threw his head back against Joe’s crotch, a gunshot echoing and Rick couldn’t hear anything except the buzzing in his ear. Gotta protect the pup. Gotta protect the mate. Were  the only things running through his mind. He turned, grabbing Joe by his jacket, the man shouting and without thinking he lunged forward sinking his teeth into the alpha’s neck. He ripped his head a way spitting out the chunk of skin not noticing the blood that squirted all over him. </p><p>Daryl had gained the upper hand knocking one guy out, the other two distracted by Rick. Daryl looked at his mate shocked but now wasn’t the time. Rick looked dazed but Daryl took his chance, knocking out the guy next to him, rushing around the car when he heard Carl cry out again. </p><p>“I’ll kill him!” The guy shouted holding his knife against Carl’s neck. Rick paid no attention to the man’s begging, dropping Carl as he got closer and Daryl immediately took him into his arms. </p><p>“Don’ look,” Daryl rumbled when Rick slammed his knife into the man’s chest. Carl turned his head, Daryl’s scent comforting him as he tried to tune out the sound of his dad killing the alpha. </p><p>Carl and Michonne were in the car, probably not sleeping like they should but resting nonetheless. Rick was completely zoned out by the car and Daryl took over taking care of the bodies. It was dawn, there was enough light out to see now and Daryl couldn’t take it anymore more, needing to be close to his mate. He offered the man a wet rag to clean his face as he sat down close to him. </p><p>“I didn’t know what they were,” Daryl said quietly after a moment. </p><p>“How’d you end up with them?” Rick asked, the toe of his boot running against Daryl’s. </p><p>“Was was with Beth. We got out together. I was with her for a while,” Daryl trailer off, looking down. Rick looked over at his mate, laying a hand on his thigh and he vaguely thought how this was the first time they’ve touched since finding each other. Some reunion. </p><p>“She dead?” Rick asked, watching Daryl shake his head before looking up at him again. </p><p>“She’s just gone,” Daryl paused for a moment and Rick stayed silent knowing his mate had more to say. </p><p>“After we got separated that’s when they found me. I mean, I knew they were bad but they had a code. It was simple. Stupid, but it was somethin ‘. It was enough,”</p><p>“And you were alone,” Rick added, he understood. He had Carl and Michonne but he would’ve done the same thing. Daryl nodded again, picking at a loose thread on his jeans. </p><p>“Said they were lookin’ for some guy. Last night they said they spotted him. I was hangin’ back, I was gonna leave. But I stayed. That’s when I saw it was the three of you, when I saw it was you. God, thought I was gonna lose my mind when I saw that gun to your head. I didn’t know what they could do,” Rick looked up at the distress in Daryl’s voice, his mate still not looking at him, he could feel the guild radiating from him. </p><p>“It’s not in you, Daryl. Hey, it’s not on you,” Rick grabbed his face to make him look at him. “You being back here with us, with me, that’s everything. I love you,” Rick rumbled, sighing when Daryl finally leaned forward and kissed him. </p><p>“I love ya, Rick.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eric, hi." Charley greeted the omega standing at the door along with Aaron. </p><p>"Hi! We just wanted to come by and see you. Jessie told us she ran into you yesterday and that it seemed like Spencer was giving you some issues." He said watching Charley pressed her lips together, before responding she stepped to the side opening the door for the pair to come inside. </p><p>"He wasn't really bothering me. Being a little overbearing and trying to assert his dominance but I dunno I'm used to it." Charley shrugged, rubbing her belly. </p><p>"You shouldn't have to be though. The alphas here tried to do the same thing to me but I had Aaron thankfully. Just because your alphas aren't here doesn't mean you have to take any crap from these alphas." Eric said and Aaron nodded in agreement. Of course Charley knew that and she could have easily knocked Spencer in his ass if need be. </p><p>"Your right, it did make me a little uncomfortable. I've just never had to be anywhere without my alphas since all of this started." Charley said looking down with a fake frown. </p><p>"That's totally understandable. I'll have a talk with Spencer and if he bothers you again we'll take it to Deanna and she'll deal with it. But you can always come to me if you need too, okay?" Aaron said and Charley nodded giving him a small smile. </p><p>"Thanks Aaron. It's just weird being here that's all. I'm still trying to adjust I guess." She said rubbing at her belly again, it comforted her but she also thought it helped her fall into that submissive role she needed to be in here.</p><p>"I know it'll take some getting used to after being out there for so long but you'll get used to it. If you want you can stop by our house tonight for dinner." Eric said and she gave him the biggest smile she could muster up. </p><p>"Yeah, of course, I’d love that!" She said resting her folded hands on top of her belly. </p><p>"Alright, great! We'll see you then!" He said again and She could feel how excited he actually was to have her coming over. </p><p>After they left Charley didn't do much else for the day just kind of sat around, picked at some fruit, showered, read a book just normal stuff. Weird. Normal stuff in an apocalypse. After showering she changed into a different outfit and slipped her knife into the back of her jeans, just in case.The air was surprisingly chilly tonight with a light breeze. It was nice. It made her miss Daryl and Rick though. It would be so nice to just be walking down the street with them in the dim light shining from porches of the houses. </p><p>She made her way to Aaron and Eric's walking onto the porch. She raised her hand to knock on the door but considered leaving, they wouldn't mind right? She shook my head, she needed to get to know these people especially if she planned for her family to come here one day. She thumped her knuckles against the wood grain of the door hearing a faint 'I'm coming' from inside before the door swung open to reveal a very happy looking Eric. </p><p>"Charley, please come in! I'm happy you came, Aaron thought you might back out." He said as he stepped aside to let her in. </p><p>"I did not. I said I would understand if you decided to back out." He said walking in from what Charley could see was the kitchen and dining room. </p><p>"I appreciate y'all inviting me over. Truthfully I almost backed out before I knocked but I wanna get to know y'all better." And it was true but seeing the genuine smile on Eric's face told her he wasn't just putting on a front. </p><p>"Well come on in here, dinners almost ready." Aaron said gesturing towards the dining room. </p><p>Charley walked past, picking a seat at the table where there were already plates set up. It was pretty in here, She wondered if they decorated it themselves or if it just came like this. She sat down watching Eric walk over and grab the pot from the stove and carry it over to the table. She sniffed purring at the smell. </p><p>"Smells good, is it Alfredo?" Charley asked and Eric nodded with a smile. </p><p>"Yes! We're always finding dry pasta when we're out scavenging there's loads of it in the pantry so I try to come up with as many pasta dishes as I can." He said with a quiet laugh as him and Aaron both took seats across from the omega. </p><p>"I make a mean pesto pasta, I could give you the recipe or have y'all over for dinner one night." Charley said this time both Aaron and Eric smiled. </p><p>"That would be wonderful, and I'm sure everything you would need is in the pantry! There's even stuff in there like cake mixed or if you prefer to bake from scratch." Eric said as he started scooping food out onto places. </p><p>"I'm a horrible baker but I like to play chef sometimes. When I was in school to become a labor and delivery nurse I didn't have much money so I ate a lot of pasta. If I wasn't eating pizza or microwave meals I was eating pasta." Charley said as they all laughed and she sipped at the water in front of her. </p><p>"So what made you decide to go into labor and delivery?" Aaron asked as Charley swallowed down the food in her mouth. </p><p>"I've always loved kids. I mean not many people other than my alphas know but I grew up in and out of foster homes and I always loved taking care of the pups there. When I turned 17 my best friend got pregnant, she had no friends or family the guy ran off so I was there for her we had an apartment together, I was in the room with her when she gave birth and seeing how caring the nurses were, and how big of a help they were to my friend during the whole process just really struck something in me. And once I started I just absolutely loved helping both mom, sometimes dad occasionally, and baby." She explained remembering all the times she helped deliver so many pups. </p><p>"Have you ever helped a male omega give birth?" Eric asked and Charley looked up at him with a small smile. </p><p>"I have. Only twice but it wasn't too much different. I know male omegas are more prone to delivery issues but the two I assisted with were medication free, completely natural births with no issues for dad or pup." Charley said and she wondered if the two were planning on getting pregnant he didn't comment anything else though. </p><p>"So, I'm curious. How do things work with you having two alphas?" He asked after a minute of them eating. </p><p>"Like do they ever fight over you? Or during your heats? And um, who's pup?" He added both him and Aaron watching and listening it was kind of funny. Charley guessed their pack was just used to it and just saw how things worked so they didn't question it. </p><p>"No. Well, I mean before we were all mates and admitted feelings for each other there was some courting. One or the other trying to win me over, eventually they realized they had feelings for each other as well and I had feelings for the both of them and so we decided to give it a try. After the first time of the three of us being together we knew it was just meant to be. My heat came and they mated me. As far as heats go they both knot me, sometimes they take turns sometimes they do it together it just depends on how the heat is going for me. And the pup, just like how Rick has two pups before mating with us, we consider them our pups. This pup will be both of theirs no matter who the father is. Although I'm thinking Daryl would be the biological father based on my heats and the timing. It'll be kinda hard to tell until the baby is born but we all have dark hair and blue eyes so even then it could still be hard to tell." Charley explained and laughed a little at the end. She truthfully wanted the pup to biologically be Daryl's since Rick did already have at least Carl as his biological son but they would always have more children. </p><p>"That's so interesting. What do you think the gender is?" Aaron asked. </p><p>"I think it's a boy. We already have a boy and girl so it wouldn't matter to me, I just feel like I'm carrying a boy." She smiled and then frowned both of them looking confused. </p><p>"What is it?" Eric asked with concern written all over his face and a quiet purr. </p><p>"I don't have a crib or baby clothes..." Charley said quietly looking back at them. </p><p>“Oh, honey. We have everything you need, Charley. We collect everything we find. There's boy and girl clothes of all sizes, cribs that can be put together, toys, baby food and formula if you choose not to breastfeed. Heck we even have baby soap and the elderly ladies hoard the baby detergent to make sure when there's little ones they can use special detergent on their clothes." Eric said watching as she smiled happily at him, feeling like it was the first genuine smile he’d seen from her. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought about any of that but they had everything here that she needed. </p><p>Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Daryl &amp; Rick,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Day 35</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's been five weeks since Aaron found me and brought me back to Alexandria. This place, I still stand by saying they're weak and ignorant, buts it's a good place. They could be strong. They need people like us to show them the way. Aaron understands, he's been out there. He's the only one besides his mate that really knows what it's like.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They've set up a nursery in the house they've given me for our pup, even put up an extra crib for Jude, if and when y'all get here. I have a room set up for Carl. With comics and CDs and clothes. Our room is right next to the nursery. I got some clothes for you and Daryl too. I've basically made it into a giant nest, Aaron took apart the bed frame for me so the mattresses could be on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still sleep with all of the doors locked and push the dresser against the door. Even though I've started trusting these people it makes me feel safer at night. I keep my knife close. I did have some issues with an alpha here but Aaron took care of it. He's become a good friend. Him and his mate Eric are both really good people and have been helping me a lot especially through the pregnancy. Getting cloths and toys, maternity clothes because I've grown out of the one pair of jeans that actually fit me. They've even brought me back specific food I was craving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still hope and pray I'm not writing to a ghost. Aaron said he's tracking what he thinks is a large group. Him and Aaron will be leaving in two days to try and catch up with them. God, I hope it's y'all. I'm trying not to get my hopes up because I know I'll be crushed if he comes back and it isn't y'all. I need you two here with me, I need our pack. These are good people but I don't feel like I fit in without my family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you're all together and safe. I hope we're all together again soon. Kiss each other for me tonight. Sing Judith her night-night song. Tell Carl I love him. Hell, tell everyone I love them. I miss all of y'all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Charley</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"-there are maps at the crossings to help guide you with your journey. Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive. Terminus, sanctuary for all. Community for all-" </p><p>"Hello," Rick spoke up interrupting the lady speaking. </p><p>"Hello," He said a little louder getting the attention of the rest of the people in the room. </p><p>"Well I bet Albert is on perimeter watch. You here to rob us?" A man younger alpha asked walking forward. </p><p>"No. We wanted to see you before you saw us." Rick said taking a few steps forward and it made them uneasy how calm these people were. </p><p>"Makes sense. Usually we do this where the tracks meet. Welcome to Terminus. I'm Gareth. Looks like you've been on the road for a good bit," </p><p>"We have." Dad responded curtly nodding at the man. "I'm Rick. Carl. Michonne. And that's Daryl." </p><p>"I get it your nervous! We were all the same way. We came here for sanctuary.  That what you're here for?" Gareth asked walking forward again, a lot closer to Rick now. </p><p>"Yes." Rick answered simply. </p><p>"Good. You found it. Hey, Alex. This isn't as pretty as the front. We got nothing to hide, but the welcome wagon is a whole lot nicer. Alex will take you, ask you a few questions. Uh, but first, we need to see everyone's weapons. If you could just lay them down in front of you?" Gareth asked kindly, a little to kind. The other three all looked around at Rick before he nodded. Rick and Carl laid down their guns, Daryl laid down his bow, and Michonne laid down her sword. </p><p>"I'm sure you understand," Gareth spoke as they were all laying down their weapons. </p><p>"Yes, I sure do," Rick said and Daryl could tell by his tone he felt like something was off. </p><p>Gareth and the guy, Alex, walked forward. Alex to Rick and Gareth to Daryl to pat them down first, assuming they were the biggest of the group they may have more weapons. Alex moved moved to Michonne next. Neither bothering to check Carl. </p><p>"Just so you, know we aren't those kind of people, but we aren't stupid either. And you shouldn't be stupid enough to try anything stupid. As long as everyone's clear on that, we shouldn't have any problems. Just solutions. Okay." Alex walked over picking up Michonne's sword as Gareth spoke. Daryl bending over and snatching him his bow before Alex could. </p><p>"Follow me," Alex smiled, Rick didn't like the feeling her got from him. Dad looked around at them nodding once before turning. Daryl stepped close to Rick's side but not too close as they started walking. </p><p>"So, how long's this place been 'ere?" Daryl asked as they were led through a door to an outside area. </p><p>"Since almost the start. When all the camps got overrun, people started finding this place. I think it was instinct, you know? Some folks were heading to the coast, others out west or up north. But they all wound up here," Alex explained as they walked up to what reminded them of the lunch area in the courtyard at the prison. </p><p>"Hi, heard you came in through the back door. Smart. You'll fit right in here," The lady spoke, cooking some kind of meat. </p><p>"Mary, would you fix each of these new folks a plate for me?" Alex asked the woman who nodded silently with a small smile. </p><p>"Why do you do it?" Daryl asked shifting next to Rick. </p><p>"The more people become a part of us, the stronger we get. That's why we put up the signs. Invite people in. It's how we survive. Here," Alex explained before handing a plate with the meat on it to Carl and offering one to Michonne. </p><p>Daryl noticed Rick looking around and tried to catch his eye to see what was wrong. He brushed their shoulders together watching Rick nod towards Alex, reaching for the chain dangling from his pocket, he recognized that chain. It was the watch Hershel have Glenn. Rick pulled Alex against his chest holding his gun to the man's head, Michonne, Carl and Daryl pulling out their own weapons. </p><p>"Where the hell did you get this watch?" Rick growled at the man. </p><p>"You want answers? You want anything else? You get them when you put down the gun," Alex answered ignoring the question. </p><p>"Look, I see your man on the roof with a sniper rifle. How goods his aim? Where'd you get the watch?" Rick asked again. </p><p>"Where'd you get the watch?!" Rick asked more aggressively this time. </p><p>"Don't do anything! I have this. You just put it down. You put it down," Alex shouted, the man on the roof lowering his gun, "You want to listen to me, there's a lot of us," </p><p>"Where did you get the watch?" Rick asked again, he didn't want to negotiate, he wanted to know where his people were. </p><p>"I got it off of a dead one, I didn't think he'd need it," Rick scoffed at the answer looking around. </p><p>"What about the riot gear? The poncho?" Rick asked spinning around with Alex when Gareth spoke. </p><p>"Got the riot gear off a dead cop. Found the poncho on a clothesline," </p><p>"Gareth, we can wait-" </p><p>"Shut up, Alex." Gareth cut the man off. </p><p>"You talk to me," Rick ordered. </p><p>"What's there left to say? You don't trust us anymore. Rick, what do you want?" Gareth asked calmly, way to calmly. </p><p>"Where are our people?" Rick asked, none of them would hesitate to kill any of these people especially if their pack was hurt. </p><p>"You didn't answer the question-" Rick cut Gareth off with a shout. The man on the roof shooting at them, Rick shooting Alex and letting him drop to the ground. </p><p>"Carl! Get back, now. Go!" Rick shouted, pushing Carl back and running. The three of them following Rick only to be cut off by more shots. </p><p>"C'mon! This way," Daryl shouted grabbing Rick's sleeve to pull him quickly. </p><p>"Damnit, here!" Rick shouted leading them into a building, only for the door at the other end to start sliding closed. </p><p>"Here," Daryl said rushing over to a metal door that led outside. </p><p>More shots followed them and she wondered why, if they wanted them dead then kill them why all of the unnecessary noise? They ran by two shipping containers, people from inside calling out for help. But they couldn't help. They had to get out of there and hope their people weren't there. They ran through another door, this one leading into a room with a bunch of lit candles and what looked like names written on the walls. </p><p>"What the hell is this place?" Daryl asked, looking around and squeezing Rick's hand. </p><p>"I don't think they're trying to kill us," Michonne offered looking around the room. </p><p>"No, they were aiming at our feet. There." Rick agreed before pointing and running towards another door leading them right back outside where a train car was sitting on the tracks and their people standing on the other side of the fence with guns. Rick looked back between Daryl and Carl. </p><p>"Drop your weapons! Now!" Gareth shouted, the four of them looking between each other knowing there was no way to get out of it at this point. At the same time they all started to lower their weapons. </p><p>"Ringleader, go to your left. The train car, go. You do what we say and the boy goes with you. Anything else, he dies and you go in there anyway!" Gareth shouted Rick glancing at his son who looked so scared. . </p><p>Dad bit his lip nodding slowly. Daryl could see the anger on his mate's face. He walked slowly towards the train car looking back once he was in front of the door. </p><p>"Now the archer," Gareth ordered, Daryl caught Rick's eye as he started walking towards him, glancing over his shoulder at Carl like Rick had. </p><p>"Now the Samurai." He called out again Michonne walking towards the two men. </p><p>"Stand at the door; ringleader, archer, samurai." Gareth shouted as the three of them lined up all watching Carl from the distance. </p><p>"My son!" Rick shouted, still looking at Carl. </p><p>"Go, kid." Gareth shouted and Rick let out a sigh once Carl started walking towards him. </p><p>"Ringleader, open the door and go in," Gareth ordered and Rick shook his head. </p><p>"I'll go in with him!" Rick shouted back agitated. </p><p>"Don't make us kill him now!" Gareth shouted again. </p><p>"Rick, go. I'm watching," Michonne said quietly so no one else but them could hear. </p><p>He nodded slowly starting up the steps as Carl got closer. Daryl was next to Michonne, Carl was just about there as she walked in and he was walking up only a few seconds later, Rick pulling him into a hug. The train car door was pulled shut behind them along with the sound of it being locked. Daryl wrapped his arm around Rick, pulling him close, the two scenting each other. There was movement from the other side of the car before a familiar face was filled by the little sliver of light from the door. </p><p>"Rick?" Glenn spoke, Maggie coming up next to him. </p><p>"You're here? You're here." Rick spoke looking around when a few unfamiliar faces walked up. </p><p>"It's okay, they're our friends, they helped save us," Maggie said calmly sensing Rick's hesitation towards them. </p><p>"Yeah. Now they're friends of ours," Daryl said looking over the new people. </p><p>"For however long that'll be," One of the new men spoke up from the back. </p><p>"No. They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out," Rick growled quietly, walking over to the door slowly. </p><p>"Find our what?" The same male voice spoke again. </p><p>"They're fucking with the wrong people."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bit of Rick and Daryl and a little bit closer to our favorite trio reuniting!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, originally this story wasn’t going to be updated for a while longer but I’ve had quite a few people asking about this story so I decided to do a little update since I have a couple chapters pre-written and edited! (Update 1/4) ♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ya think we're ever gonna find her?" Daryl asked, him and Rick both sitting against a tree in the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to get out of Terminus unscathed with all of their people, the place now on fire and filled with walkers. Good riddance, the sick group had it coming in. Luring people in with the promise of sanctuary only to reveal their cannibalistic ways and give people the option to join or become their next meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, they weren’t exactly sure where they were going. They were supposed to be helping look for water, or food, or shelter from the blazing hot sun. But there was no luck. Things had been hard since the prison. The entire pack being separated, then being reunited, some being killed, new members joining, yet they still hadn't found their mate. Their pregnant mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I honestly don't know, Daryl. I want to believe we will." Rick replied quietly, breaking apart a small twig in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just really miss 'er." Rick turned to face Daryl, grabbing his face between his hands. Blue eyes meeting blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss her, too. We'll find her, I just...I don't know when." Daryl leaned back against the tree, Ricks hands slipping from his face and resting on his thighs, both staying silent for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think she's havin' a girl." He said quietly, biting on his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Rick asked confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charley. I think the pup is a girl, dunno why. Just every time I think 'bout it I picture 'nother lil' girl." There was the slightest smile on his face, just a twitch of the lips that only someone who really knew him would know it was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so, too. Wouldn't mind another boy though, Carl thinks it's a boy," Rick said squeezing Daryl's thigh softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't mind another boy but I'd love to have  another lil' girl to spoil...ya think she's somewhere safe?" Daryl asked, picking at his thumb again, Rick was just quiet looking back at his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. I don't have a reason I just feel like she's safe. As much as I wish she was with us I think she's somewhere safe and happy." Rick said leaning forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno 'bout happy. Don't think she'll be happy til' we're all together." Daryl shrugged and Rick nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, regardless I think she's safe— but hey, I love you." He said grabbing Daryl's face again, leaning their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love ya, too, Rick." He raised his hand up to hold on to Rick's face as he spoke. Pressing their lips together in a short sweet kiss, both trying to find comfort in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know after the prison, thinking I lost both of you, and Jude, our pack. I was a wreck I didn't want to keep going. But then I did find you and Jude and it gave me hope that we'd find Charley." Rick spoke quietly, pulling back a little to look at Daryl but still holding him, Daryl nodding softly looking up at Rick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. Felt the same way. But when I found ya with Carl then we found Jude, that gave me my hope. Then it was ripped away with Beth. Just started feelin' it again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What made you feel it again?" Rick whispered shifting to sit in Daryl's lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did." Daryl whispered back, wrapping his arms around Rick and burying his face into the other man's neck, scenting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me? How so?" Rick asked confused, everything seemingly going wrong in his eyes since the fall of the prison— even before that he fucked up so many times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cause you're my mate, you're everythin' Rick, but you're not just my mate— you're my leader. I'd follow ya anywhere, do anythin' for you. I trust you with everythin' in me, know ya doin' your best." He said running his hand up and down Ricks back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a good leader..." Rick shook his head, quietly looking down at where his hands rested against Daryl's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ain't true. I know ya don't see it but everyone else does. Ya do what's gotta be done for your pack and the ones we lost, that ain't on you." Daryl rumbled deep in his chest as he spoke, one hand coming up to thumb at the mating bite on Rick's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ripped a man's throat out with my teeth, Daryl. I felt like I was going insane." Rick said, dropping his forehead down onto Daryl's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya did what ya had to do to protect out pup. I nearly ripped out the throat of the prick at Terminus but ya stopped me. It still ain't on you." Rick nodded, trying to convince himself what Daryl was saying was true but he still didn't believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya don't gotta believe me,” Daryl started, like he could read Rick’s mind, “Everyday for the rest of our lives I'll prove it to ya." Rick looked up at him not understanding how he could have a mate as amazing as Daryl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should get back to the pack." Rick said quietly, pressing another kiss to Daryl's lips before shifting off of his lap and standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rick, hey." Daryl said standing up and reaching out to stop Rick from walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" He asked turning back to the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mere." He said grabbing Rick's wrist and pulling him against his chest. One arm around his waist, the other holding his face as he leaned in to kiss the other man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl let out a small growl, slipping his tongue into Rick's mouth as he held him tightly. Rick sighed into the kiss tangling his fingers into Daryl's long hair, rumbling deep in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop beatin' up on yourself." Daryl mumbled kissing at Rick's neck, teeth grazing over his mating bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you stop, too." Rick mumbled back, knowing he blamed himself for Beth getting taken and then killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll work on it together. Charley wouldn' want us to be like this." He said nuzzling Rick's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. She'd want us to be happy and move forward so that's what we need to do. Move forward so we can find her...and be happy." Rick agreed tilting his head down to scent Daryl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss her scent." Daryl growled quietly though it wasn't an angry grow, it was desperate and heartbreaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do too. It was always comforting just to have her scent around. But we're gonna find her. We will. I just— I can't think about if we didn't cause I don't think I could keep going." Rick confessed, eyes falling shut once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll find 'er." Daryl said matter of factly, still scenting Rick's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know we will."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group meets Aaron and learn something important about a list pack member.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update (2/4)♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Charley are you sure you're okay to keep going? I don't want you to get overwhelmed," Eric spoke gently, helping the pregnant omega sit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay, I'm sorry. I probably should've have come out here," Charley shook her head, sipping at the bottle of water Aaron handed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna just stay here while Eric and I go? You know we'll be back before dark," Aaron offered with a small shrug. Charley rubbed at her belly for a moment, it wouldn't hurt to stay at the RV, it would probably be best, but the whole point of her coming out was because they believed it was her pack they were tracking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I mean I wanted to be there if the group was my pack, to see them ya know? But I trust you, both of you so just— if it's them, bring them back to me, please," Charley begged looking at the pair who nodded at her. She was like family now, they would do anything for her and her for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone...this is Aaron." Maggie announced as her and Sasha walked into the barn with another man. Everyone was instantly on alert, Daryl walked forward and checked the man for weapons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We met him outside. He's by himself. We took his weapons and we took his gear." Maggie said looking across the barn at Rick who was handing a crying Judith to Carl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi." Aaron said simply holding his hands up so they didn't think he was trying to get a weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said he had a weapon?" Rick asked, ignoring Aaron. Maggie nodded walking forward to hand Rick the small gun. The alpha checked the gun before looking back at Aaron and tucking the gun in the back of his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There something you need?" Rick asked as Aaron slowly lowered his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has a camp, nearby. He wants us to audition for membership." Sasha replied, Aaron looking between her and Rick as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish there was a better word. Audition makes it sound like we're some kind of dance troupe. That's only on Friday nights." Aaron tried to lighten the mood but no one was laughing, too on edge to even consider anything he said as a joke. Meanwhile Aaron was trying to figure out when would be a good time to bring Charley up. Aaron cleared his throat and shook his head before speaking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And, uh, it's not a camp. It's a community. I think you all would make valuable additions. But it's not my call. My job is to convince you all to follow me back home. I know— if I were you I wouldn't go either. At least not until I knew exactly what I was getting into. Sasha can you please give Rick my pack." He said, turning his head to look at Sasha who slowly nodded at him, grabbing the pack and carrying it over to Rick and sitting it at his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron knew that in the first pocket he was having Rick look in there was a t-shit that Charley scented on and knew he'd smell it as soon as he opened the pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Front pocket there's an envelope. There's no way I could convince you to come with me just by talking about a community. That's why I brought those. I apologize in advance for the picture quality we just found an old camera store-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nobody gives a shit." Daryl growled cutting the other alpha off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're absolutely right,” Aaron nodded, “That's the first picture I wanted to show you. Because nothing I say about our community will matter unless you know you'll be safe. If you join us you will be. Each panel in that wall is a 15 foot high, 12 foot wide slab of solid steel. Framed by cold rolled steel beams and square tubing. Nothing alive or dead gets through that without our say so. Like I said security is obviously important," Aaron said, not missing the way Rick was sniffing at the air around him as he reached into the front pocket again. He kept talking as Rick pulled out the t-shirt, standing up as he sniffed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In fact there's only one resource more critical to our survival. The people. Together we're strong, you can make us even stronger. The next picture you'll see inside the gates. Our community was first construct—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron was cut off as Rick growled walking forward and punching him in the face hard enough to knock him out. Maggie dropped down next to him as Rick sniffed the shirt again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daryl!" He growled, the other alpha was by his side in a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rick, whats—" Daryl stopped mid sentence as Rick thrust the shirt up to his mates nose and he breathed in deep with a growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys, what is it?" Glenn asked from Maggie's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Charley's scent." Rick growled again, both alphas still sniffing at the shirt like it was a drug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Carl, dump his pack. I wanna see who the hell this guy really is." Rick turned to his son who immediately picked up the pack at his father's command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need eyes in every direction. We don't know how many people are with him or when they're coming." Rick spoke again, members of the pack scattering to different parts of the barn to look outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me and Sasha, we didn't see him. If he'd wanted to hurt us he could have." Rick shook his head as Maggie spoke, not seeing anything but a threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anybody see anything?" Rick asked, nothing but a round of head shakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing but a lot of places to hide." Glenn answered looking through a small diamond shaped cut in the wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep looking. What did you find?" Rick asked, turning to Carl. Daryl is still at his mates side, both of them clinging onto the t-shirt in their clasped hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never seen a gun like that before,” Carl said, passing a small orange gun to Rick, “Why does he have a shirt that smells like Charley?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why." Rick mumbled, hesitantly letting go of Daryl's hand, clasped with his and holding the shirt before both of them turned back to face Aaron who was coming to with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a hell of a right cross there, Rick." He said trying to sit up but realizing his hands were tied behind his back now. Daryl moving opposite Rick to stand behind the alpha on the ground, crossbow ready to shoot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit him up." Rick said looking between Maggie and Michonne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rick, I think-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." Aaron said, cutting Maggie off gently and Rick bit at his lip with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's fine, sit him up." Rick gestured to Aaron, Maggie and Michonne sharing a look before she hauled him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why ya got somethin' that smells like our mate?" Daryl growled from behind Aaron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's a part of my community, she gave me that in case I ran into you, which I didn't even know who you were until just now." Aaron replied, soft growls could be heard around the barn. Charley was still the pack omega who most thought was dead and now there was confirmation she wasn't if this guy was telling the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're being cautious. I completely understand-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many of your people are out there? Is our mate out there? Does she know we're here?" Rick asked cutting Aaron off again with a low growl, his tone nearing his alpha voice. Aaron was quiet for a minute looking around the room and swallowing thickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter?" Aaron asked, trying to keep the defensive growl out of his own tone knowing it wouldn’t help the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, of course it matters how many people are actually out there, but does it matter how many people I tell you are out there? Because I'm pretty sure no matter what number I say, 8. 32. 444. 0. You aren't going to believe me." Aaron answered with a shake of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's hard to trust anyone who smiles after getting punched in the face." Rick shrugged, rolling his shoulders back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about a guy that leaves bottles of water in the road for you?" He retorted looking up at Rick as Daryl walked to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long you people been followin' us?" Daryl asked looking back at the man on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long enough to see that you practically ignore a pack of roamers in your trail. Long enough to see that despite a lack of food and water you never turned on each other. You're survivors and you're people. Like I said, and I hope you won't punch me again, that is the most important resource in the world." Aaron explained, everyone quiet for a moment looking between Aaron and Rick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many of your people are out there? Is our mate out there?" Rick asked again the aggression back in his voice as he took a few steps forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she's not. And there's only one." Aaron said, and Rick growled with a scoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew you wouldn't believe me. If it's not words and it's not pictures. What will it take to convince you that this is for real? What if I drive you to the community? All of you. We leave now, we'll get there by lunch." Aaron said, trying to convince them to go back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure how the 15 of us are gonna fit in the car you and your one friend drive down in." Rick said, voice full of skepticism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We drove separately. If we found a large group we wanted to be able to bring them back. There's enough room for everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're parked just a couple miles from here?" Carol asked, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"East on Ridge Road just after you hit route 16. We wanted to get closer but then the storm came, blocked the road and we couldn't clear it." Aaron explained, getting slightly hopeful everything was starting to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah you really thought this through." Rick growled quietly again as Michonne stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll check out the cars." She said simply Maggie and Glenn nodding in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are no cars." Rick said, still staring Aaron down.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooooh , cliffhanger...well kinda, the chapter everyone has been waiting for is next, our trio will finally be reunited!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update (3/4)♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Walkies are out of juice, if you're not back in 60 minutes we'll come. If we're all in here we're a target." Rick called out to everyone. Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Abraham and Rosita were going out to check the cars and see how much of Aaron's story was truthful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got it covered." Daryl called back picking up his bow and heading for the barn door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, groups of two, find somewhere safe within eyesight." Rick ordered the rest of the group filing out after Daryl, leaving Rick and Judith alone with Aaron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When the world was still the world, I worked for an NGO. Our mission was to deliver medicine and food to the Niger River Delta. And people pointed guns in my face every other week. You're not bad people. You're not going to kill us and we are definitely not going to kill you." Aaron spoke up, Rick still standing at the door watching outside momentarily looking back at Aaron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just because we're good people doesn't mean we won't kill you...if the five of them aren't back in an hour I'll put a knife in the base of your skull, if you really know my mate you should know that." He said pulling  the barn door shut, walking back over to where the t-shirt was sitting on the makeshift counter, Aaron not saying anything else. Rick picked up the shirt, slowly raising it to his nose, breathing in the scent of his omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's safe. The pup is safe." Aaron spoke again watching as Rick tensed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't talk to me about her. There could be a dozen reasons you have her scent. Omega scent can last for days, even weeks with a scent like hers, this doesn't mean anything." Rick said, shaking his head but not able to bear the thought of his omega being dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would never hurt a pregnant omega—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said you don't get to talk to me about her." Rick growled cutting Aaron off who suppressed a growl of his own. It was always frustrating to encounter a group this untrusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Daryl?" Carl asked walking up to the other alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" He asked, leaning against a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you think he has that shirt?" He asked leaning against the opposite tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, Carl. Let's hope it's a good thing." His words were quiet and he obviously didn't want to talk about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss her. She's my mom. I just want her back." Daryl looked over at the young alpha, reaching out to pat his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, Carl. We do too. Look, omega smell, it can last a long time. I'm tryin' to stay positive but it's hard to just trust someone we don't know after everythin'. I hope he's tellin' the truth and the community's safe and that Charley's there but we won't know until we know." Carl nodded looking up at Daryl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I consider you my dad as much as I consider Charley my mom, right?" He asked and Daryl bit at the inside of his lip with a small not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, kid. 'S just like I consider you and Jude my pups even if ya ain't." He said and Carl nodded giving him a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are your pups though—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carl was cut off by a sharp scream that echoed through the trees. Daryl pushes Carl back, yelling at him to go let Rick know he was gonna check it out before taking off through the woods. The scream was eerily familiar and not in a good way. As he got closer to the screams and the smells were flooding his senses. Woods, earth, death and omega. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His omega</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Breaking the tree line he froze in place at the sight before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mate. His pregnant mate standing there fighting walkers off. Swollen belly and cover in blood as she killed walker after walker. Another scream broke him from his daze as she fell down onto her back, walker falling with her. A split second later the walker had an arrow through its head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charley?" His voice broke, heart still speeding in his chest as the small omega pushed the walker off and her head snapped in his direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daryl?!" Her eyes widened as she popped up from the ground. Her feet carrying her the short distance to throw her arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh—“ Daryl growled, pressing his nose into his mate's neck, growling again as he breathed her in and held her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's really you. Oh my god." She cried against his neck trying to take in as much of his scent as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck— Look at ya." He said pulling back slighting, looking down and rubbing at her belly, pulling a purr from her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mere." He whispered, grabbing her face, leaning down and kissing her. Both of them sighing at the feeling of being so close to one another again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daryl? Is everything okay?" Carol called out as her and Sasha broke the tree line. Daryl pulled away from the kiss, stepping aside so the two women could see the omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! Charley?" Carol gasped rushing forward to pull the omega into a hug, Sasha hugging her next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened, are you okay? Aaron he hasn't hurt you has he?" Carol asked, hand resting on the bloody fabric covering Charley's belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Aaron found y'all? No, he hasn't hurt me. We've been looking for y'all. I got tired of waiting. He was supposed to meet us back at the RV a couple hours ago. I didn't even know y'all were the group we were following." She shook her head, the three of them looking between each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Aaron okay?" She asked when they didn't say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For now. Ya know 'bout this community?" Daryl asked and she gave him a small nod leaning against his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's a good place." She answered tiredly, even though this was her pack she wasn't going to break Aaron's rules of telling too much about Alexandria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Rick? Is everyone okay?" Charley asked, changing the subject more worried about her pack than anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, c'mon. Let's get ya back, Ricks there."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eeek okay so Charley and Daryl  have reunited! Time for Charley and Rick!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our babies are finally back together!!! Our group is still hesitant and there is drama to come 😘</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update (4/4). I hope you guys enjoyed these chapters and I’ll do on getting more for y’all to read♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Rick," Charley called out quietly, back at the barn, Carol and Sasha breaking away as Rick turned around so fast he almost fell down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charley?" His voice wavered, seeing her smile as she closed the distance between them, frozen in place like Daryl had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She threw her arms around his neck and his nose instantly buried itself into her neck, scenting her before she pulled him back and kissed him. She could feel Daryl behind them so she reached back for him. His arms wrapped around her middle to rest his hands against her belly, pressing gentle kisses to the back of her neck as Rick kissed her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charley..." He whimpered against her cheek, breaking the kiss to just hold her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here, Rick. I'm right here." She whispered, holding his face gently in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're here, you're okay, both of you?" He asked, Daryl reaching for one of his hands to rub at her belly next to his</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay. Our pup is okay." She confirmed as his forehead fell against her with a heavy sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaron, he told us ya wasn't out there." Rick said, pulling back to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, your friends with this guy?" Daryl asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, him and his mate. Aaron saved me a couple weeks back. Honestly I don't know if I would've made it had he not taken me in." She said rubbing at her belly, the two men just looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Is he okay?" She asked, Eric immediately coming to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. He's fine. I punched him in the face but he's fine." There was a low growl in Rick's voice and his mate's eyes widened at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rick! You can't just—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was following us, Charley! You don't know what we went through out there—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know what I went through either," Charley growled back Rick's mouth dropping open in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, Aaron is a good guy. The community, Alexandria, is a good place. I don't expect any of you to go there with open arms and embrace it but I am asking you to try for me and if you decide you still don't want to be there then we'll leave. We can go and I’ll come with you." She promised simply, looking between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said he'd drive us there. So, I guess we'll see what happens." Rick reluctantly nodded his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm with you no matter what but it's a good safe place I wouldn't bring you there if it wasn't. Now let's go in. I wanna see the rest of our family." She said, giving them a smile, kissing each of them lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daryl and Rick both walked in front of her, opening the barn door for her to walk in, before she was even fully in the door she was attacked in a hug by a whimpering Carl. Charley's arms wrapped tightly around him. God, he was almost taller than her now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how did he grow so much? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Charley..." She looked up at Carol's voice, seeing her standing there holding Judith in her arms. Her bottom lip wobbled, even though she was so much bigger. She kept one arm tightly around Carl and held her other out to take Jude immediately bringing her to her chest. Normally She would care about the blood on her shirt when hugging them but she just needed to hold her pups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sweet pups. I missed you both so much." She purred breathing in their mixed scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carl smelled so much more like an alpha now it was insane. Judith still had the same sweet smell as before. It was comforting especially after so long of not being around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, I hate to break up this reunion but who's the omega?" Charley growled quietly at the unfamiliar red headed alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Abraham, this is Charley. Mine and Daryl's mate. Charley this is Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Tara, Noah and Gabriel. They're all new to our pack." Rick said pointing at each individual person and Charley nodded. Carl was standing at her side but she was still as she cradled Judith against her chest, supporting her over her belly rounded belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nice to meet y'all." She said before her eyes fell on Aaron who gave her a small smile. "Eric's worried about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course he is. Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her bloody clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," She reassured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you actually know him?" Maggie asked walking forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I've been in the community he wants to bring y'all back to." She said jumping in surprise when Abraham growled. Both Rick and Daryl stepping up by her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't trust the prick when he showed up but just because your mate says it's okay it's all fine and dandy now?" Charley put her hand out stopping Rick from walking forward, turning and handing Jude to Carl before walking up to the alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look. I'm not deciding shit. I've been to Alexandria and I know it's safe. Aaron is a good guy but he's still tied up isn't he? I'm not forcing anything on anyone. I've already told my mates if they don't feel safe there then we can all leave. There's good people there and it's secure but I will go wherever my alphas go and you will not question my loyalty to my pack. Got it?" Charley growled, Abraham glancing over her shoulder before looking back at her, she was feisty for an omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Got it." He said, taking the first step back and toning down his aggression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good." She nodded at him before turning around and walking back to Rick and Daryl, standing between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So when are we going?" She asked looking up at Rick. She had no clue if they already had a plan or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We leave at nightfall."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>